Ahjussi
by Cyunha
Summary: selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangka setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian Hunkai dan pairing lain
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 1**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian**  
 **HunKai. dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

Aku tak pernah berfikir akan berakhir seperti ini, harapan demi harapan hilang bahkan lenyap untuk selamanya. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga ku untuk bisa mendapatkannya, tapi tuhan berkehendak lain. Seakan takdir mempermainkanku lagi dan lagi, aku bahkan tidak tau arah mana yang aku tuju. Aku menyerah dengan keadaan, orang bilang jika kita berserah dan berdoa pada tuhan maka tuhan akan membantu kita. Dan itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini berserah kepadaNya walau aku tak tahu Ia akan membantu atau tidak. Aku hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa, biarkan salju ini menimbun tubuhku hingga orang lain menganggapku hanya sebuah boneka salju. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku, aku hanya menjadi sebuah benalu. Ayah ibu yang selalu sayang pada adik perempuanku dibandingkan aku. Aku hanya dianggap seorang pria yang menumpang pada keluarga mereka. Tak ada yang memperdulikanku bahkan hanya untuk melirik ke arahku. Kini semua harapanku hilang begitu saja setelah impianku hancur.

Salju semakin lebat melarikan diri dari awan yang bertebaran di langit, cuaca semakin ganas menusuk kulit. Malam semakin larut membuat sebagian seisi kota berhamburan untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri atau pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Ya rumah sebuah bangunan yang di dirikan untuk keluarga atau tidur dan merasakan kenangan manis bersama keluarga. Berkumpul makan bersama bahkan bermain menghabiskan waktu bersama. Itu adalah sebuah keinginan yang mendalam yang selama ini aku inginkan. Bercakap dengan seorang pria yang biasa dipanggil ayah, bercerita keseharian pada wanita yang biasa disapa ibu atau bertengkar dengan seorang adik yang nantinya akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan dan tak akan pernah sekalipun aku merasakannya. Dan salju itu terlihat semakin banyak dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Putih semuanya putih, apa sekarang aku berada disurga?, aku berharap bahwa ini lebih baik daripada di dunia yang seakan tak pernah menginginkanmu.

"kau sudah bangun?" aku menoleh saat suara itu menelusuk masuk kedalam pendengaranku.

"ini dimana?" itulah kata pertama yang aku ucapkan saat menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah surga.

"dirumah ku"aku menatap tangan kananku dan melihat sesuatu menempel pada punggung tangannku "dokter bilang kau terkena hypotermia, lagipula apa yang kau fikirkan di tengah badai salju hingga kau tertimbun seperti itu" aku berfikir sejenak memperhatikan pria dengan setelan jas berwarna biru dengan dasi merah yang melengkapi penampilannya. Dia cukup tampan dengan kulit putih dan rambut yang tertata rapih.

"tidak ada tuan" hanya itu jawabanku

"tak usah dipaksakan, tidurlah tubuhmu butuh kehangatan dan istirahat" ia meletakan semangkuk besar bubur "nikmati makananmu, dan jika kau merasa baik temui aku di luar" ucapnya lagi, dia terlihat sangat baik. Masih adakah kebaikan di dunia ini setelah apa yang ku lalui sebelumnya.

 _Brrkkkkk_ aku merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat aku baru ingat aku belum makan dua hari ini menatap mangkuk bubur itu sepertinya enak. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan menghabiskannya. Setelah kurasa perutku sudah terisi, aku berdiri sambil membawa selang infus yang menggantung di tangan kananku. Berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui tuan baik hati tadi. Bahkan aku belum menanyakan namanya. Aku menuruni tangga agak kesusahan ya terlihat saat aku berusaha mengangkat tongkat yang menjadi penyangga kantung berisikan antibiotik mungkin, entahlah. Tuan baik hati itu duduk sambil menatap layar televisi, pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi pakaian rumahan. _Hoodie_ dan celana pendek meskipun celananya masih saja terbuat dari bahan katun.

"oh kau sudah baikan, apa buburnya enak?" tuan baik hati itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap kedatanganku "duduklah" pintanya.

"tuan terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda" itu seuntai kalimat yang bisa aku berikan ya walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ingin di tolong oleh siapapun, aku hanya ingin perlahan meninggalkan dunia ini.

"tidak masalah" wajahnya putih tawanya renyah dan tubuhnya indah walaupun tinggiku melebihinya mungkin.

"jika berkenan apa saya boleh tau nama tuan?" tanyaku pensaran, tuan baik hati ini menoleh kearahku matanya seakan meniliksik kedalam sudut mataku.

"Kim Jun Myeon" jawabnya singkat bersamaan dengan senyumnya, gigi nya putih betul-betul terawat "dan kau?" aku tersentak saat dia bertanya, aku memikirkan banyak hal jadi mungkin terlihat linglung. "Kim Kai" jawabku, aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah jadi aku tak ingin ia mengetahui namaku "umurmu?" tanyanya lagi dan kesekian kalinya aku tersentak kembali, "aku 18 tahun" ya Jong In kau berbohong lagi, sampai kapan kau akan membohongi tuan baik hati ini, 18 yang benar saja SMA saja kau belum lulus, dasar pembohong. Ya mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan sekolahku nanti setelah ada uang aku akan mengambil paket C untuk mencari kerja.

"wah sangat muda, apa kau sudah lulus sekolah?" tuan baik hati ini kembali memperhatikan layar tvnya

"sudah tuan"

"ah jangan panggil tuan, aku hanya dipanggil tuan oleh asisten rumah tanggaku dan karyawan pribadiku" jawabnya lagi "umurku 29 tahun, panggil aku paman atau kalau bisa Hyung mungkin agar aku sedikit terlihat muda" aku tertawa kecil, jarak usia kami benar-benar jauh mana bisa aku memanggilnya Hyung kalau di hitung-hitung perbedaan jarak denganku adalah 13 tahun, yap aku baru berusia 16 tahun.

"kalau begitu kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk cemilan, aku bisa memesannya" aku menggeleng "ah infusmu sudah habis, sebentar aku akan melepaskannya dulu" tuan baik hati atau paman baik hati itu berlari kecil menuju sebuah kotak putih bertuliskan pertolongan pertama. Seteleah ia melepaskan jarum kecil yang menempel pada pungung tanganku dan memberikannya sedikit perban, mungkin aku tak tau dan tak mengerti.

"ini sudah malam, kembalilah tidur. Aku akan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan" tuan baik hati itu mengapa tak menanyakan rumahku atau dimana aku tinggal, fikiran itu terus saja berputar di kepalaku. Apa aku bisa tinggal sementara disini hingga aku menemukan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Atau aku harus keluar esok pagi.

Pagi berikutnya aku terbangun karena matahari terlihat amat terang dari biasanya, ah musim semi akan segera datang, cuacanya bagus setelah badai salju kemarin. Aku merasa lebih segar dari biasanya. Aku berjalan menuju lantai bawah, aku baru tau bahwa ini adalah sebuah apartemen. Kosong, kenapa apartemen ini terasa amat sunyi kosongkah? Apa tuan baik hati itu sedang mandi?.

 _Kai-ssi maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri, jam 9 nanti akan ada orang yang membersihkan apartemenku, minta padanya untuk buatkan makan pagi untukmu. Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Maaf~_

 _Junmyeon ^.^_

"Apa-apaan dengan emoji ini" aku mengusap perutku, lapar ini kan sudah jam 11 dan orang yang membersihkan apartemen tuan baik hati itu tak terlihat. Dan semua tampak rapih dan bersih, apakah orang itu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Aku berjalan menuju kulkas untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku makan. Yap kulkasnya lengkap sekali, sayuran makanan ringan daging dan minuman kalengan. Tuan baik hati itu kaya sepertinya, mana ada orang yang miskin bisa menempati mansion sebesar ini. Aku merasa bersalah telah berbohong padanya. Aku mengambil sosis dan sebutir telur, aku kan sudah mandiri sebelumnya aku bisa memasak tentu saja. Aku tersenyum meyakinkan, walaupun aku mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku memasak. Seingatku di rumah Baekhyun dan itu membuat seisi dapur tertutup kabut, ah maksudku asap.

"yash aku hanya perlu menggorengnyakan" aku mencari wajan dan spatula, jangan lupakan minyak, dimana mereka. Membuka satu demi satu lemari yang ada di dapur. Dimana dia...

"kau siapa?"

"aww" aku mengutuk suara siapapun itu, aku mengusap kepalaku yang tebentur laci diatas kepala dan ini rasanya sakit. Aku bangkit dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan mata lebar dan telinga yang agak mirip dobi di salah satu film yang Baekhyun pernah meminjamkannya.

"aku tanya kau siapa, kenapa ada disini?" pria itu menunjukku seakan aku adalah maling yang akan menggasak seisi rumahnya.

"hmm aku Kim Kai" jawabku sederhana, toh pertanyaankan siapa aku bukan hal-hal yang harus kujawab panjang lebar.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini" aku berfikir sejenak apa yang akan aku jawab, hmmm ah. Aku menunjukan note yang dibuat oleh tuan baik hati sebelum berangkat kerja.

"hebat sekali si bapak sombong itu mengijinkanmu berada dimansionnya terlebih memberikan note seperti ini" pria itu mengambil notenya lalu mengepal dan membuangnya. "jadi bisa kau jelaskan Kim Kai, ada hubungan apa kau dengan pemilik rumah ini?" detik berikutnya aku dibuat berfikir lagi, dasar caplang.

"hmm begini tuan..." aku menjeda ucapanku karena aku menunggu pria jangkung di depanku untuk mengucapkan namanya

"Chanyeol" ah

"tuan Chanyeol, saat badai salju datang tempo hari, tuan Jun Myeon dengan baik hati menyelamatkan ku dari tumpukan salju yang menutupiku" jawabku, aku tak mengatakan omong kosong bukan, tapi melihat ekspresi si caplang satu ini sepertinya dia tidak percaya, sebal.

"oke" ia berbalik ingin meninggalkanku, ya aku tersenyum kecil "ah kau tidak bisa memasak ya" dia berbalik lagi, aku menghela nafas dan menunduk menutup wajahku

"iya" dengan nada menyedihkan bisa dibilang, pria jangkung itu berbalik berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri, ia mengambil wajan dan spatula yang berada di atas rak. Ia mengambil sosis dan telur yang sedari tadi aku pegang. Ia ingin memasak untukku?

"kau akan berdiri saja disana?" ucapnya membuatku tersadar, "duduklah aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, walaupun seharusnya bukan sarapan" aku tahu seharusnya ini makan siang, tidak ada salahnya kan jika makan siang dan pagi ku gabung, kan irit makananya.

"jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku, kau seperti seorang perempuan yang selalu merengek, padahal ini kan pertemuan kita yang pertama" tuan jangkung itu berbicara sambil mengadukan spatulanya pada wajan yang ada di atas kompor yang menyala.

"maaf" jawabku menunduk

"berapa umurmu" tanyanya seraya meletakan sepiring makanan yang ia masak. Wah keliatannya lezat

"apa" tanyaku memalingkan tatapan dari makanan yang dibawanya

"kau sangat lapar ha?"

"tidak juga"

"terlihat dari matamu, aku bahkan melihat tetesan liur di ujung bibirmu" aku buru-buru mengelapnya, dan berpaling kelain arah agar si jangkung satu ini tidak memperhatikannya.

"umurku 18 tahun" jawabku sambil menyendokan satu suapan untuk dimakan. Chanyeol duduk dihadapanku sambil meminum kopi,

"tuan sendiri?" tanyaku, mulutku sudah penuh dengan sosis dan juga telur. Ini nikmat, walaupun awalnya aku menyadari tampilannya amat sangat lezat tapi tak kusangka pria satu ini memasak selezat ini padahal hanya sebutir telur dan beberapa potong sosis.

"tuan, aku seperti sedang berbicara dengan asisten rumah tanggaku. Aku 24" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menopang dagunya memperhatikanku, aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Tapi sepertinya aku mengingat ucapan itu. Mungkin sebelumnya seseorang mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"apa yang tuan perhatikan" ia tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "kau bilang umurmu 18 tahun, tapi ku lihat umurmu hmm 14 tahun sepertinya"

"aku tidak" aku mengelak, ia mengangguk kecil

"aku tahu, jadi bisakah kau makan dengan benar adik kecil" ia mengelap saus yang menempel di ujung bibir "adik kecil ini sangat lapar ya" aku merengut di antara tundukku.

"aku akan menelepon bapak tua itu" Chanyeol berbalik dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi tuan baik hati. Bapak tua? Aku rasa tuan Jun Myeon tak setua itu, ya walaupun perbedaan umurnya denganku sangat besar. Ia kembali setelah menerima telepon, aku buru-buru menundukan wajahku memakan sisa sosisnya.

"bapak tua itu memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang" aku tersentak, aku tidak ingin pulang. Tidak ketempat neraka itu, tidak untuk menerima berbagai macam kekerasan lagi dan tidak untuk bertemu dengan keluarga iblis itu. Aku bahkan tidak tau mereka mencariku atau tidak.

"aku tidak punya rumah" jawabku pelan, sungguh aku tak ingin kembali kesana, aku sudah jauh berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu, ah masih pantaskah bangunan itu sebagai rumah.

"ah benarkah?, orang tua atau apa" aku semakin menunduk lemah dan menggeleng kemudian.

"kalau begitu ikut aku, kau perlu baju, kau tak ingin menggunakan pakaian bapak tua itu kan" aku memandang tubuhku sendiri, aku baru ingat ini baju tuan baik hati itu dan jangan lupakan aku tak menggunakan celana, aku hanya menggunakan kemeja putih besar, kurasa ini bukan milik tuan baik hati .

"tapi aku tidak punya pakaian untuk aku gunakan, pakaian yang sebelumnya ku pakai tidak tau kemana" aku mendengar helaan nafasnya.

"aku tidak mungkin memberikan celanaku karena celanaku ada di mansionku, tunggu disini" ucapnya sambil berlari menuju sebuah ruangan, mungkin kamar tuan baik hati. Ngomong-ngomong kapan aku akan berhenti memanggil tuan baik hati, dengan tuan baik hati. Baik aku akan memanggilnya dengan ahjussi mungkin, ia itu cocok dengannya. Ah Chanyeol kembali dengan celana selutut dan jaket tebal.

"gunakan ini, aku rasa untuk celana mungkin muat, aku tak berfikir ukuran kalian berbeda" ia menggeleng sambil memberikan celananya, aku berniat ke ka kamar mandi

"gunakan disini aku sudah tak punya waktu banyak"aku merespon agak lama "kau kan laki-laki tak perlu malu menggunakan didepan laki-laki lain. Cepat aku tunggu di luar" ucapnya sambil melemparkan jaket tebal. Walaupun diluar cuaca sangat indah dan musim semi sudah sedikit memunculkan tanda-tandanya, tapi diluar masih sangat dingin. Dan kenapa dia memberiku celana pendek, inikah dingin. Aku membuka pintu apartemennya, dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"kau sudah selesai" aku mengangguk pelan "kalau begitu ayo" aku berjalan mengikutinya dan menengok sebelum pergi meninggalkan mansion ahjussi, 1209, itu adalah angka yang aku ingat dan angka itu adalah nomor manison ahjussi.

Aku hanya melongo menatap sebuah mobil didepanku saat ini, warna merah menyala dan merknya aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu merek-merek mobil di korea, ya aku kasihan pada diriku sendiri.

"masuklah, kau tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri disana kan" sejak kapan si jangkung itu sudah ada di dalam mobil. Aku berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu mobil, jangan lupakan sabuk pengaman, aku yakin si jangkung ini suka adrenalin maka tak menutup kemungkinan jika dia tiba-tiba ngebut.

"jadi tempat seperti apa yang ingin kau datangi?" aku berfikir sejenak

"MD?" jawabku

"MD? Merek baju apa itu, aku baru mendengarnya" aku melongo

"apa Chanyeol-ssi tidak tau MD, itukan wilayah di Seoul"ia terlihat berfikir,

"maaf aku tak tahu aku baru 1 tahun di Korea, jadi aku tak mengenali jalan. Kau bisa menunjukannya padaku" untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas.

/

wah cerita baru setelah beberapa lama, stuck dengan yang sebelumnya. gak mau janji bakaln berjalan dengan mulus ff ini karena dulu janji tetep aja stuck. butuh dukungan dan doa agar gak abis ide  
please review, review kalian amat berarti membangun semangat saya untuk menulis...~/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 2**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian**  
 **HunKai. dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

"ingat ya kodenya" kata Chanyeol setelah menekan beberapa angka pada panel yang ada di pintu. Aku mengingatnya.

"eoh kau sudah pulang" aku melihat ahjussi sedang duduk di dapur sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Kai, aku harap kau bisa berbaur dengan si caplang di sebelahmu. Kadang dia sangat arogan tapi aku menyayanginya" aku melihat ke arah chanyeol, dan raut wajahnya sangat tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja karena wajahnya sangat kesal

"kau saja bapak tua, kau tak mengizinkan ku tinggal disini tapi kau malah membawanya tinggal disini" jawaban Chanyeol membuatku berfikir aku memang seharusnya keluar pagi tadi.

"kalau begitu kau bisa pindah kesini" aku menoleh ke arah ahjussi

"aku tidak mau, aku bisa gila terus berargumen denganmu. Jadi bagaimana dengan proyekku apa berhasil" Chanyeol meletakan belanjaan pada sofa dan berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman, beer sepertinya.

"hmm anu, ahjussi" keduanya menoleh, aku menunduk "bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, sampai aku bisa mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu.

"tentu, kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kau bosan" ahjussi berjalan mendekat "lagipula kau mengingatkanku pada adikku" sebuah tangan mendarat kekepalaku, dan terasa usakan. Tidak kasar hanya seperti seorang kakak mengusak rambut adiknya. Aku seakan Dejavu dengan kejadian ini, seperti seseorang sering melakukannya. Tapi aku bahkan tak punya kakak, mengingatnya membuatku sebal.

"ah Kai-ssi, kau bisa tempati kamar yang ada di sebelahku, dan jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarmu membelikannya. Aku sudah memberikan kartu kreditku"

"apa aku boleh menggunakannya juga" tanya si jangkung

"tidak, kau hanya akan mati ditangaku jika kau menggunakan satu sen dari kartu itu" dan berikutnya hanya ada suara angin yang menemani, karena ahjussi sudah masuk kedalam dan Chanyeol berdiam menatap horor pada pintu yang tertutup.

"bapak tua itu menyebalkan" Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dia berjalan mendekat "ini untukmu" apa ini, aku menerima sebuah bingkisan dan aku bahkan tidak membelinya. "aku membelinya, terkadang rasa kemanusian lebih penting dari segalanya. Hanya saja aku merasa kau seperti keluarga, padahal kita hanya sehari ini bertemu. Sampai jumpa besok" selanjutnya si jangkung itu pergi. Aku membuka perlahan dan mendapati ponsel, wah ini yang aku inginkan dari dulu. Untuk mendapatkannya saja aku harus di pukuli dulu oleh ayah ya walau akhirnya aku tak mendapatkanya juga. Aku memandang pintu kamar ahjussi dan aku berfikir aku akan baik-baik saja dengan semua ini.

Author POV

Jun Myeon duduk di kursi kerjanya menatap layar laptop yang menyal terang, ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dan berhenti saat dirinya kembali teringat adik kecilnya. Ia sudah mencari selama ini dan tak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Tangannya hanya berpindah dari kanan kekiri pada tombol panah. Ia memandang foto-foto dirinya dengan ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Mereka bahagia sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka tak pernah merasa kekurangan dalam bentuk apapun, termasuk kebersamaan dengan kedua orang tua.

"Jong In, sampai kapan kau akan menghilang, bagai gelembung di dalam air. Aku seharusnya berusaha menolongmu aku bahkan bodoh tidak pernah mengajarimu berenang" Jun Myeon mengusak wajahnya kasar, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali frustasi, akankah ia bisa bertemu dengan adiknya lagi. Suara pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan Jun Myeon, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Jong In berdiri sambil memegang secangkir kopi.

"ahjussi, aku membuatkan kopi untuk menemanimu bekerja. Walau mungkin rasanya tak seenak cafe aku berusaha membuatnya" Jong In menyodorkan cangkirnya, Jun Myeon tersenyum.

"aku menerimanya, terima kasih Kai" dan sekali lagi bagaikan rol film yang beputar dalam otaknya, ia merasakan bahwa usakan yang dilakukan oleh Jun Myeon adalah suatu kebiasaan yang terus dilakukan. Tapi ia tak tahu kapan ia merasa senyaman ini. Mungkin ini rasanya mempunyai seorang kakak, tapi jarak usia kami jauh berbeda, bahkan ahjussi satu ini bisa dibilang ayahku karena usia yang terpaut cukup. Mungkin nanti jika aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan dan bisa pergi dari sini aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Jong In tersenyum, lalu membungkuk kecil dan kembali ke kamarnya.

..

Hari ini aku berjalan dari mansion ahjussi tanpa tujuan, sebetulnya tujuannku adalah mencari pekerjaan. Dan sejauh perjalanan sudah 5 toko yang sudah aku lewati dan kelimanya menolak. Susahnya mencari pekerjaan, mataku membulat saat melihat sebuah cafe yang dikacanya bertuliskan dibutuhkan karyawan. Dengan ceria aku masuk dan mencari keberadaan pemilik tokonya. Sepertinya masih sepi, apa belum buka.

"permisi" tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di cafe ini "permisi" ini kedua kalinya dan akhirnya seorang pria yang hmm lebih pendek dariku datang menghampiri

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya

"hm, aku melihat tulisan didepan apa lowongannya masih berlaku?" tanyaku, ia tampak ragu melihatku. Matanya meneliksik dari atas kepala hingga kakiku. Aku tidak suka dilihat seperti itu.

"nama?" aku tersentak

"Kim Kai" jawabku lantang

"umur?" aku harus jawab yang mana

"hmm 18 tahun?" ucapnku ragu, pria itu mengangguk kecil.

"oke kau diterima, kau akan ku bayar 7960 won perjam, dan kau mau part-time atau full?" tanyanya lagi

"hmm part-time" aku bisa bekerja ditempat lain

"baik, pekerjaanmu adalah menjaga counter dan menerima pesanan, kau bisa?" aku mengangguk antusias, akhirnya perjalananku dari mansion tidak sia-sia. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah aku selesai di tempat ini.

"namaku Do Kyung Soo" aku mengangguk mengerti "ya Sajang-nim"

"kau bisa memulainya sekarangkan?" aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju ruang karyawan untuk mengganti pakaian. Setelah aku rasa sudah menggantinya dan aku kembali ke counter. Sajang-nim adalah barista yang keren, sejauh ini aku melihatnya meracik minuman itu sendirian dan aku kagum.

Aku merasa badanku pegal berdiri selama 8 jam ini, niat untuk mencari pekerjaan lain tetapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan sajang-nim sendiri mengurus cafe yang rame. Detik berikutnya aku dikejutkan dengan dering diponsel ku. Hehe mengingatnya membuatku bahagia sudah mendapatkan ponsel sebagus ini.

"halo"

"Kai-ssi kau dimana?" ah ternyata ahjussi, aku lupa untuk menanyakan nomornya semalam.

"aku ada di Bear cafe," jawabku sambil mencoba mengganti pakaian

"ah benarkah, aku akan kesana tunggulah ya aku akan menjemputmu."dan berikutnya hanya ada suara ponsel yang sambungan teleponnya diputus.

"kai-ssi" aku menoleh dan mendapati sajang-nim yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan dua gelas coffe di tangannya.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan ini sebagai tanda selamat datang pada cafeku" ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan minumannya. Orang tak akan percaya kalau umur sajang-nim ini sudah berkepala 2, wajah imutnya justru terlihat seperti anak smp. Jangan berfikir aneh Jong In, kau saja berbohong soal umurmu dasar.

"ah terima kasih sajang-nim, aku menerimanya" ia tersenyum lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan mencari pekerjaan lain untuk menambah penghasilannya. Aku rasa berlama-lama hidup dengan orang asing agak kurang bagus. Ya walaupun harus ku akui aku bahagia bisa tinggal bersama ahjussi itu.

...

Sudah 2 minggu sejak terakhir kali Jong In bangun di sebuah ruangan tak dikenalnya, dan berakhir menetap untuk sementara waktu. Pemilik rumah sama sekali tak keberatan, justru ia senang karena pemilik rumah merasa begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan mengingatkannya pada sang adik yang sampai saat ini hilang entah kemana. Jong In kini mempunya lebih dari 3 pekerjaan, pagi di Bear cafe, siang di rumah makan ayam, sore menuju malam ia akan bekerja disebuah minimarket dan malam menjelang subuh ia akan bekerja disebuah pengisian bahan bakar. Sebetulnya Jun Myeon sudah memintanya berhenti, ia akan membiayai kebutuhnya jika perlu, dan hanya akan ada penolakan yang Jong In lontarkan. Rasanya kurang pantas setelah ia izin menetap sementara waktu dan harus juga dibiayai oleh si tuan baik hatinya. Ia ingin menghasilkan uangnya sendiri dan menyewa apartemen sendiri. Hari ini hari ia menerima bayaran atas kerjanya selama ini. Ia tersenyum setelah ia menerima dari 3 tempat kerjanya, malam ini ia merasa agak lemas dan pusing mungkin karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Ini awal musim semi dan kebanyak para karyawan akan mengunjungi beberapa cafe, jadi ia dibuat sangat sibuk jika berada di Bear Cafe dan juga rumah makan ayam gorengnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti baju di pengisian bahan bakar, ini sudah jam 2 dini hari dan ia bersiap untuk mengakhiri shiftnya.

Ia keluar dengan baju yang berbeda, tapi ia melihat sebuah mobil baru berhenti di samping pom. Lawan shiftnya belum datang, dengan lemas ia berjalan menuju pengisian.

"maaf tuan mau isi berapa?" tanyanya, mobilnya mewah tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya mengagumi betapa bagusnya mobil ini. Badannya begitu lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"full" suaranya berat dan dalam, seakan meneluksuk kedalam setiap pori-pori kulit. Membuat sebagian bulu halus berdiri. Seakan membuat seorang Kim Jong In terperangkap dalam sebuah penjara hanya karena mendengar suara itu. Ia lalu menoleh untuk melihat laki-laki mana yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Jong In menatap sebentar pria itu, tinggi, gagah, bahunya lebar, struktur wajahnya amat indah hidungnya juga sangat mancung ya mampulah untuk menopang kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya dan jangan lupakan kulitnya putih bak porselen. Tapi ia mengakui sebagai pria tulen bahwa pria dihadapannya ini sangat tampan dan dapat mebuat perempuan menjerit kesetanan. Jong In hanya berfikir sejenak setelahnya ia kembali melakukan kegiatan mengisi bahan bakar. Pria di depan terlihat memperhatikan bagaimana Jong In melakukan pekerjaannya dari balik kacamata. Jong In tidak terganggu, ia hanya melakukan tugasnya.

"ah Kai-ssi, maaf kau malah menggantikanku, pulanglah aku sudah siap bekerja" seorang wanita berumur 20an itu tergopoh-gopoh setelah berlari sampai di pom. Jong In tersenyum manis

"tak apa, lagi pula aku sudah selesai" Jong In menutup kembali tangki bahan bakarnya.

"semuanya jadi 100 ribu won tuan" ucap Jong In meletakan kembali selang bahan bakarnya. Pria itu memberi uang pas dan melajukan mobilnya begitu kencang

"kau bisa pulang kai-ssi" Jong In mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan pulang.

...

Aku membuka pintu mansion ahjussi dengan lemah, badanku benar-benar lelah. Aku hanya butuh tidur sekarang, butuh istirahat dan akan membaik berikutnya. Aku melepaskan sepatu yang melekat pada kakiku dan berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarku,

"ahjussi masih bekerja ternyata" aku melihat lampu di ruangannya masih menyala, aku ingin menyapa tapi tubuhku hanya bisa membawaku kedalam kamar dan keatas kasur empuk nan nyaman itu. Dan sesegera mungkin aku bersetubuh dengan kasur yang sudah rapih sebelumnya, dan semua menjadi gelap.

...

Mentari sangat manja hari ini, ia malu-malu dan hanya mengintip dari balik awan tebal yang bertebaran di langit. Dan seenggok manusia yang sekarang sedang berbaring di kasur, enggan atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa bangun. Ia menggigil kedinginan,dan semakin erat menarik selimut yang sudah tebal itu. Bunyi ketukan pintu itu membuatnya membuka mata sejenak dan memerintahkan orang yang sedang mengetuk untuk masuk.

"apa kau sudah bangun Kai?" tanyanya

"sudah ahjussi, tapi aku tidak bisa bangun! aku sulit menggerakan tubuhku" Jun Myeon melihat keadaan Jong In dan mendapati pria yang sedang berbaring ini dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat panas.

"kau demam" Jun Myeon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jong In "tidak perlu bekerja dulu, kau kelelahan" Jong In mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini. Jun Myeon berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan kembali dengan obat dan pengukur suhu tubuh dan jangan lupakan sebaskom air untuk mengompres tubuh Jong In.

"suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi" Jun Myeon menunjukan termometernya dan Jong In dapat melihat angka 39 di termometernya. "aku sudah bilang, kau tak perlu bekerja terlalu banyak. Jangan paksakan tubuhmu"

"aku tak ingin merepotkan ahjussi" Jun Myeon menggeleng pelan

"kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, lagi pula aku senang kau ada disini. Aku seperti bersama adikku" ucap Jun Myeon

"adik? Ahjussi punya adik?" Jun Myeon tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah

"ya dan kehilangannya 10 tahun yang lalu" Jun Myeon mencoba membantu Jong In duduk untuk minum obat, lalu meletakan kompresan dikepalanya.

"ah maaf"

"tak apa"

"apa ahjussi masih mencarinya? Bagaimana adik ahjussi itu bisa menghilang?" tanya Jong In penasaran

"kami dulu hidup bahagia, ayah ibu aku dan adikku. Kami memutuskan untuk berlibur dan saat kami pulang ayah sangat kelelahan dan sangat mengantuk hingga mobil kami menabrak pembatas jalan dan masuk kedalam sungai. Hanya aku yang selamat dan kedua orang tua kami meninggal, tetapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan jenazah adikku. Dan aku berharap ia masih hidup, karena hanya ia satu-satunya keluarga paling berhargaku." Jong In tertunduk lesu "ia mungkin lebih muda darimu" ucapnya lagi

"aku berdoa semoga adik ahjussi bisa cepat bertemu" Jun Myeon tersenyum.

.../

selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani,

update kali ini belum ada Oh Sehunnya, ada sih tapi gak banyak. capter selanjutnya akan ada Sehun dan Jong In dan sangat sangat ekhem nanti,

aku bakal update hari kamis, bukan setiap kamis ya tapi hari kamis.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, terlebih aku sangat menghargai review dari klian. beneran deh kalo ada review dari kalian aku bahgia dan makin semangat lagi buatnya.

~ enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 3**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian**  
 **HunKai. dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

Ini sudah hampir 2 bulan bersama dengan ahjussi, dan saat uangku terkumpul aku bahkan tidak diizinkan keluar dari rumah ini. Ahjussi sangat baik, ia bilang ia menganggapku sebagai adiknya tapi itu membuatku agak tak enak. Ia memintaku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan menjadi salah satu asistennya di kantor. Dan sungguh aku mengutuk pak tua itu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Buku yang sedari menupuk dihadapanku sangat membuatku mual, apa katanya aku harus membaca buku ini? Astaga bunuh saja aku. Aku terakhir kali membaca saat di SMP selebihnya aku hanya diam di atap gedung sekolah enggan mengikuti pelajaran. Di sekolah aku hanyalah angin yang berhembus, tak ada yang mengenalku selain guru. Anehnya aku bisa sampai tingkat SMA, dan sekarang apa aku harus membaca setiap tulisan yang ada dibuku itu? Setiap katanya saja aku tak mengerti. Aku menyerah.

"semangat adik kecil" aku merengut mendengarnya, si jangkung ini sungguh tak membantu

"Hyung bisakah kau bilang pada ahjussi, aku tak mengerti semua ini" aku memohon padanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"bisa saja, asal kau bilang juga padanya untuk meminjamkan aku kartu kreditnya" itu adalah hal mustahil, si jangkung ini menyebalkan. "ah satu hal lagi, malam ini ada sebuah pertemuan antar perusahaan besar di salah satu hotel, kau mau ikut? Ya si bapak tua itu sih minta kau ikut"aku menghela nafas

"perintahnya adalah mutlak kan?" aku meyakinkan ucapanku padanya, dan ia hanya menaikan bahunya acuh.

"kalau begitu ayo cari pakaianmu" aku menutup buku besar yang sudah ku baca setengah dan sama sekali tak ku mengerti setiap katanya. Selamat tinggal sementara pada buku-buku yang tebal dan menyebalkan. Aku mengekor Chanyeol, selama 2 bulan ini kami selalu bersama, kadang ia akan datang dan mengajakku jalan-jalan atau mencari makanan lezat. Kami suka makanan lezat, tapi dia memintaku mencari restoran padahal pinggir jalan saja sudah enak. Dasar orang kaya!, kami seperti adik kakak yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

...

Keduanya memasuki sebuah toko pakaian untuk kesekian kalinya, mencari pakaian yang bagus untuk di pakai oleh Jong In untuk acara malam ini, Jun Myeon memintanya ikut untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang penting. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya tak ada yang cocok, dan Chanyeol kembali mencari tempat yang lain.

"hyung berapa toko lagi, masa tak ada yang cocok denganku sih?" Jong In kesal pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka keluar masuk toko busana

"habis tak ada yang cocok" Jong In mengehela nafas kesalnya, memang badanya jelek? hingga tak ada yang cocok dengannya "ini akan menjadi jas yang pertamamu jadi aku ingin memilih yang bagus" ujar Chanyeol saat ia melihat ekspresi Jong In yang kesal.

"ah semoga disini ada" ucapnya lagi saat menemukan tempat busana, dari kejauhan ditengah keramaian dan padatnya orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sosok yang selama ini Jong In hindari berdiri di antaranya membaur dengan orang-orang itu. Melihat kearah toko yang Jong In datangi

"itukan Jong In oppa" ucapnya dengan tatapan meneliksik, agak jauh sih maka dari itu matanya seakan menzoom agar terlihat jelas. Soo Jung adik perempuan Jong In berdiri di tengah kerumunan, kaget melihat siapa yang ia lihat masuk kedalam toko. Soo Jung dengan Jong In hanya berjarak 1 tahun dan saat ini sedang ada acara sekolah atau bisa dibilang gengnya. Jalan-jalan di tengah kota Seoul,

"chingu deul, kalian boleh duluan ke cafe aku ada urusan sebentar" ungkapnya matanya tak berpaling pada objek yang sekarang sudah masuk kedalam toko. Teman-temannya mengiyakan dan Soo Jung akhirnya berlari menghampiri toko tersebut untuk memastikan betulkah itu Jong In yang membuat kedua orang tuanya marah setelah 2 bulan ini meghilang dari rumah. Mengambil beberapa uang ayahnya, dan membuat ayahnya murka dan melampiaskan padanya. Mengingatnya saja ingin membunuh biang kerok itu, enak saja ia bisa hidup tenang seperti itu. Ia mengitip dari jendela luar toko busana,

"jadi dia tinggal dengan pria itu? Tampan dan terlihat kaya. Bisa juga dia mendapatkan pria seperti itu, apa dia mengemis atau berpacaran untuk mengambil hartanya" ungkapnya dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik orang yang didalam, tak lama kemudian keduanya keluar dengan sebuah kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Soo Jung buru-buru bersembunyi agar Jong In tak melihatnya

"akhirnya ketemu juga, ah aku lapar ayo cari makan" ucap Chanyeol, berjalan meninggalkan toko, Soo Jung mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa tombol

"ayah kau tidak akan menyangka aku bertemu siapa di Seoul" ucapnya pada sang ayah yang tesambung telepon di sebrang sana

"siapa?" tanya ayahnya

"Kim Jong In" ucapannya sengaja diperjelas agar sang ayah mendengarnya

"anak sialan itu kabur kesana rupanya, punya nyali juga dia masih hidup anak tidak tau diuntung itu" terdengar sang ayah yang kesal dengan hanya menyebutkan nama anak itu, tatapannya Soo Jung sinis seperti akan membunuh Jong In. Soo Jung menelepon sambil melihat dari jauh tubuh yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"dia bersama dengan pria, tapi aku tak tau siapa dia sepertinya kaya" jelasnya lagi

"aku akan cari tahu nanti saat sudah ke Seoul" ungkap sang ayah lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Soo Jung kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

...

"Kai, kau sudah siap?" suara ahjussi membuatku kaget, aku baru saja selesai dengan jasnya.

"sebentar lagi Jun Myeon Ahjussi" si jangkung satu itu ternyata tidak salah dalam memilihkan baju, ini sangat enak di pakai dan sangat bagus. Seperti seorang pengantin heheh ingat Jong In kau baru saja 16 tahun sudah ingin menjadi pengantin, ngawur. Aku menambah pelembab bibir yang di belikan ahjussi bulan lalu, katanya melihat bibirku sangat kering dan sedikit gelap.

"aku sudah siap" ungkapku setelah menutup pintu kamar, aku tak melihat Chanyeol, kemana dia "ahjussi Chanyeol-hyung tidak ikut?" tanyaku

"dia akan berangkat sendiri, kamikan punya perusahan masing-masing. Ayo berangkat" aku tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah kaki ahjussi menuju mobilnya. Kali ini ahjussi menggunakan supir katanya takut mabuk, karena disana akan menjadi pesta yang meriah dan banyak petinggi-petinggi yang hadir dan akan mengajaknya minum. Sepanjang jalan ahjussi menanyakan perihal buku-buku yang dia berikan untuk dipelajari dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku merengek tak mengerti. Ya memang tak mengerti dengan segala kosa katanya itu membuatku pusing mungkin jika diberikan waktu beberapa bulan lagi rambutku bisa botak karena terus mempelajarinya.

"tak apa nanti aku akan mengajarimu jika waktu ku agak luang" aku tersenyum saat ia berbicara, memang ia agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan menitipkan aku pada Chanyeol. Aku kan sudah besar kenapa juga menitipkan pada si tiang yang lebih seperti anak kecil itu. Kerjaannya hanya main game, marah-marah karena selalu kalah, termasuk jika ia bermain denganku heheh. Mengingatnya aku malah tersenyum sendiri

"jangan banyak berfikir, kau nikmati pestanya" ah ahjussi ini sungguh baik, aku mendoakan selalu agar pencarian adiknya segera ketemu

"iya, ahjussi juga. Ahjussi harus sedikit bersenang-senang jangan terus-terusan berkutat dengan pekerjaan" dia menoleh dan tersenyum sendu "lagi pula ditinggalkan 1 hari untuk libur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh perusahaan ahjussi tak mungkin bangkrut kan?" tanyaku, tangannya spontan mengusak rambutku pelan

"ahh kau benar juga mungkin aku butuh sedikit liburan" aku mengangguk meyakinkan

"benar, tapi ahjussi rambutku sudah kutata jangan di usak ini jadi rusak lagi" aku merengek kesal melihat rambutku sudah acak-acakan karena ulahnya.

"hahahah maafkan aku" ia tertawa lepas, aku menyukai senyumnya. Ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang tapi entah siapa aku lupa. Aku merasa aman jika di dekatnya. Lama perjalanan di hiasi dengan canda dan obrolan ringan soal ini itu dan jangan lupakan percobaan menghilangkan buku-buku sialan itu. Ahjussi satu ini tidak mau mendengarkan, mobil berhenti di baseman sebuah hotel yang sangat besar. Bintang 7 sepertinya, dan aku yakin 1 malam menginap disini bisa menghabiskan 3 tahun uang sekolahku. Besar dan sangat bagus, saat aku masuk liftnya semuanya terbuat dari kaca dan emas. Saat pintunya terbuka semuanya semakin membuatku takjub, interiornya sangat bagus dan mewah patung-patung itu mengeluarkan air.

"kau sangat mengaguminya?" aku terbangun dari kekagumanku dan melirik pada ahjussi yang tersenyum.

"aku belum pernah melihatnya, ini sangat bagus" ungkapku

"lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke jeju, hotelku disana lebih menakjubkan dari pada ini" ahjussi ini bicara membanggakan karyanya, ya nanti ku coba lihat sebagus apa hotel ahjussi ini. Tapi tunggu, hotel? Sekaya apa sih ahjussi ini?. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah aula besar, pestanya ada didalam. Dan saat pintu aula dibuka terlihat ratusan undangan sudah memadati aula, makanan terlihat lezat dan menggiyurkan. Sepertinya aku akan sibuk dengan makanan saja, biarkan ahjussi bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya.

"aku akan disini saja ahjussi, kau bisa menemui rekanmu" ungkapku

"baiklah, aku akan menyapa beberapa tamu dulu ya, tapi sepertinya sang pemilik acara belum datang, nikamti makananya ya" aku mengangguk lalu berlarih mencari makanan. Makanannya banyak dan sekarang aku justru bingung mau memulai menyantap yang mana. Suasana mendadak tegang entah kenapa, lampu ruangan ini sengaja diredupkan dan aku tidak tau untuk apa ini semua. Seorang laki-laki berjalan ditengah dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya, tubuhnya tinggi dan tubuhnya sangat bagus bahunya lebar. Aku masih menyantap makananku selagi pria itu berjalan ke atas panggung.

...

"baik hadirin sekalian, kami persembahkan presedir Oh Sehun" suara dari pengeras suara itu terdengar nyaring, dan pria yang berjalan dengan gagahnya diikuti banyak orang dibelakang akhirnya beridiri diatas podium dan mengucapkan beberapa kata. Jong In tersedak saat mendengar suaranya, seakan ia kembali terpenjara karena mendengarnya. Ia mengambil sembarangan minuman yang dibawa para pelayan.

"hahaha bulu kudukku merinding mendengarnya" ia kembali meneguk minumannya,

"ah Kai-ssi, disini kau rupanya" Chanyeol datang sambil memegang sebuah cangkir kristal yang sama dengannya

"ah hyung datang, aku sudah datang dari tadi" ucap Jong In meletakan kembali gelasnya dan mengambil gelas yang lain yang ada isinya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia minum. Yang jelas ada sensasi panas saat airnya sampai ditenggorokan.

"semoga kalian menikmati acara hari ini" pria yang baru saja diketahui sebagai pemilik hotel ini turun dari podium dan berbaur dengan hadirin yang lain. Jong In melihat ahjussi dan Chanyeol mengobrol dengan pria itu, dan ia sekarang sendirian di pesta besar ini. Tak ada yang mengenalinya, hanya makanan dan minuman yang ia pegang sedari tadi yang menemaninya. Sebetulnya ia tak menyukai minumannya, karena membuatnya sedikit pusing dan tenggorokannya panas. Tapi otaknya meminta untuk terus minum dan ini sudah gelas ke 4. Dan sekarang ia butuh toilet, mana toilet. Ia berjalan keluar aula mencari kamar kecil, butuh toilet. Pandangannya kabur, sebenarnya yang ia minum adalah minuman beralkohol, oh Jong In yang malang diumur 16 tahun ini kau sudah meminum minuman yang dilarang. Ia membuka pintu,

"hmm gelap?" tanyanya saat berhasil masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah toilet. Ia mencoba meraba menemukan tombol saklar lampu. Dan saat menyala ia mendapati seorang pria yang menindih seorang wanita setengah telanjang diatas kasur, pria itu terlihat sedang bercumbu tetapi kegiatannya terhenti karena lampunya mendadak menyala. Keduannya menoleh ke sumber masalah dan Jong In berdiri kaget, ia baru tersadar bahwa ia salah masuk.

"aku tidak melihatnya" ia menutup mata mencoba melarikan diri secara perlahan. Tetapi dengan kecepatan kilat ia sudah terperangkap oleh sebuah tangan yang mencoba menggapainya dan menahannya di sisi tembok.

"kau kira kau bisa lari ha?" suara itu, ia mengenalnya. Suara yang berkali-kali memerangkapnya dalam sebuah hasrat yang tak diketahuinya.

"sudahlah Sehun, kita bisa melanjutkannya" Jong In melirik ke sumber suara, lalu mengangguk hebat

"benar kalian bisa lanjutkan, aku tidak lihat apa-apa" pria didepannya hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Jong In.

"kau keluar" suaranya seakan menjadi sebuah perintah mutlak, nadanya tegas dan sangat penuh dengan emosi. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang dimaksud pria didepannya ini, dia hanya mengucapkan dengan datar tetapi pandangannya tak pernah berpaling dari Jong In. Dan Jong In berharap bahwa ia lah yang diminta keluar, tetapi cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat.

"ku bilang keluar" barulah kini pada siapa perintah itu dilontarkan, pria dihadapannya membentak perempuan yang hampir bercumbu dengan dia sebelumnya. Memintanya meninggalkan mereka berdua

"tapi?" tanyanya heran, tetapi pria didepannya hanya diam sambil menatap nyalak. Wanita itu menggunakan kembali pakaiannya, dan pergi keluar dengan kesal.

"tuan lepaskan ini sakit" ungkap Jong In yang sedari tadi menahan kesakitan

"apa kau tau etika?"

"aku hanya sedang mencari toilet dan mataku kabur aku tidak tahu kalau ini sebuah kamar tuan maaf" Jong In sudah ketakutan, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman pria dihadapannya ini. Pria itu melemparkan tubuh Jong In ke atas kasur dengan paksa.

"akhh"ia terhempas dan pria tadi mengunci tubuhnya lagi

"aku akan mengajarkanmu sebuah etika" pria itu memaksa menciumi perpotongan leher Jong In, Jong In berusaha menghindar dan yang terjadi hanya akan ada lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"jangan tuan, ahhh" lenguhan itu justru membuat libido pria diatasnya semakin naik. Jong In sekuat tenaga mencoba memberontak, tapi cengkraman pria didepannya ini benar-benar kuat. Ia ingat siapa pria didepannya ini, presedir Oh Sehun. Garis rahangnya benar-benar tajam, bukan waktu yang tepat Jong In kau mengagumi keindahan ciptaan tuhan didepannya ini.

"tuan ku mmmppp" saat ia mencoba bicara, sehun justru menutup akses suara itu. Menciumnya dengan ganas, menuntut untuk memasuki setiap rongga mulutnya. Mencoba bermain dengan lidahnya, Jong In tak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Nafasnya hampir habis, dan pria didepannya ini enggan melepaskannya.

"haa...haaa...haa" Jong In meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara saat Sehun melepaskan pagutannya.

"kau manis" Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jong In yang diterangi cahaya bulan, benar-benar sangat sempurna. Matanya, pipinya yang tambun dan hidung yang mungil dan jangan lupakan bibir yang pas saat ia mencoba menciumnya lagi. Dan kini Jong In hanya pasrah tak berkutik, entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti tak mengikuti perintah otaknya. Disela-sela ciuman panas itu, tangan besar seorang Oh Sehun mencoba membuka seluruh pakaian yang digunakan pria yang tak dikenalnya ini. Ini kali pertamanya ia melakukan hal gila, bercumbu dengan pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Tapi tubuhnya sangat menggoda, lebih menggoda dari wanita jalang tadi. Tubuhnya seperti candu tersendiri, bibirnya manis, paling manis diantara bibir-bibir yang pernah ia cicipi. Astaga Sehun kau bisa gila jika kau tak menikmati tubuh ini sekarang. Setelah pakaian yang dikenakan Jong In telah terlepas seutuhnya. Tangan besar itu mencoba menggapai penis Jong In

"ahh..." Jong In mendorong, melepaskan ciuman ganas itu mencoba bangkit melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun,

"jangan ahhh tuan jangann ahhhh" Sehun tersenyum bak iblis

"kau bilang jangan tapi kau menikmatinya" Sehun semakin mengocok adik kecil Jong In

"hmmmm ahhh..." Jong In tak bisa memungkiri rasa ini, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Sekalipun ia tak pernah berfikir akan senikmat ini. Astaga apa yang kau fikirkan Jong In. Sehun menciumi puting yang mencuat, memang tak seperti perempuan tapi sungguh ini nikmat. Jong In menjabak rambut pria yang memperkosanya saat ini,

"ahjussi" gumamnya dalam hati, Sehun semakin menekan kuat sedotannya. Ia turun kebawah dan melahap adik kecil milik Jong In

"ahhhh... tuan ahhungggmmmm" Jong In berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari juniornya. Ini seperti sekumpulan kupu-kupu berkumpul pada satu titik di bawah perutnya.

"ha, cepat sekali" Sehun tersenyum sambil menjilati sisa sperma yang membasahi lengan dan mulutnya. Jong In terengh-engah setelah orgasme pertamanya. Pipinya dipenuhi dengan semburat merah, peluh membajiri pelipis dan tubuhnya justru membuat semakin berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan. Sehun sudah bersiap didepan hole Jong In,

"hmmmmm" Jong In menahan nafasnya saat ia merasa sesuatu memaksa menerobos tubuhnya, ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuh itu tetapi hanya akan ada sebuah lenguhan karena Sehun mendorongnya semakin dalam.

''sempit" ucap sehun parau. Ia semakin memaksa miliknya masuk sedalam mungkin hingga menyentuh titik terdalam dan darah kental mengalir keluar setalah Sehun berhasil masuk seutuhnya. Ia berhenti sebentar memandang wajah pria dihadapannya. Penuh dengan keringat campur air mata. Pipinya terlihat memerah, dan ia mencium sedikit bau alkohol. Setelah sekian lama ia hanya berdiam diri, Sehun akhirnya mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya

"ahh akhh akhh akhh"

"sial ini sempit sekli" ucap Sehun memaki, tubuh Jongin bergetar saat merasakan perih menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sehun semakin kuat memaju mundurkan penisnya

"ahh,, tuah hmmmmp ahhh sakit hmmm tujmmmmm" mulutnya dikunci oleh bibir Sehun, ia meraupnya dengan kasar mencoba menguasai seluruh tubuh Jong In. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak

"shit, kau nikmat sekali" Jong In menitihkan airmata, meski rasa sakitnya tidak sesakit saat ayahnya mencoba memukulinya, atau ibunya yang mencoba menjambak rambutnya. Tapi ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Bukan untuk tubuhnya tapi hatinya juga

"ahhh ahhh akhhh,,, eungghhh" Sehun tampak sangat bernafsu, tubuh Jong In semakin kuat tersentak. Dan selanjutnya teriakan kenikmatan keduanya menggema di kamar ini.

...

 _Yak jong in-a pegangan, aku akan menolongmu jongin... hyung aku takut hyung...bluppppp bluppp tubuh kecil itu tenggelam, walau sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk meraih tangan yang mencoba menolongnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tenggelam semakin dalam._

"hyung" Jong In berteriak saat mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya setelah beberapa tahun kebelakang ia tak pernah bermimpi hal yang sama lagi. Ia terbangun dan merasakan sakit dikepalanya semakin kuat,dan saat ia menoleh

"apa-apaan ini" ia segera menutup mulutnya, melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh yang indah tanpa busana sedang memeluknya. Apa yang dilakukannya, ia mencoba mengingat dan sungguh itu hal yang memalukan. Apa ahjussinya tak mencarinya. Ia mencoba meraih celana bahannya mengambil ponsel dengan kesusahan, tubuhnya sakit terlebih di pusat pinggulnya. Ia melihat lebih dari 20 telepon tak terjawab dan pesan dari kedua ahjussinya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang pria itu lalu mengambil pakaiannya dan menghilang sesegera mungkin.

...

Aku membuka pintu mansion ahjussi dan melihat Chanyeol dan ahjussi sedang meminum teh sambil memegang ponselmu

"Kai... kau darimana saja?" Chanyeol menghampiriku saat mata kita bertemu, aku lemas sekali pinggulku sangat sakit.

"maafkan aku, hingga aku meninggalkanmu" ahjussi langsung memelukku saat ia menatapku, ia seperti merasa bersalah. Bukannya aku yang menghilang semalam

"aku benar-benar mabuk dan melupakanmu" ah jadi ahjussi semalam mabuk dan tak menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada ditempat?

"tak apa" jawabku lesu, ahjussi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajahku

"kau tak baik-baik saja, aku akan membuatkan teh" ahjussi segera berlari mengitari konter dapur dan mengambil sembarangan gelas untuk membuatkan minuman

"jadi semalam kau menginap dimana?" aku menoleh menatapnya sendu

"aku... sepertinya ditoilet, aku semalam sangat pusing setelah aku meminum sesuatu yang seperti membakar tenggorokanku" aku menjelaskan

"itu alkohol" alkohol? Astaga, tuhan tolong maafkan aku, aku meminum sesuatu yang Engkau larang. Aku mengambil cangkir yang di sodorkan ahjussi

"terima kasih, tapi bolehkah aku istirahat badanku sangat pegal" ahjussi dan chanyeol serentak mengangguk, dan aku membawa cangkir berisi teh hangat itu menuju kamar.

...

Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya saat ia merasa sinar matahari terlalu menyengat, ia meregangkan badanya.

"selamat pagi tuan" suara maid yang baru saja datang mengintrupsinya, dan menggerakan gestur tangannya untuk kembali bekerja. Ia melihat sekeliling dan hanya ada dirinya dengan segala kekacauan ini. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu tapi ia kembali mengacuhkannya. Ia turun dari kasur mengambil handuk kimononya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kakinya menyentuh sebuah jas yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kamar mandi, ia mengambil jas itu dan melihat ukurannya. Jelas ini bukan ukurannya. Apa yang kau ingat Oh Sehun

"astaga, aku melakukannya lagi dengan seorang pria" Sehun tertunduk mengingat kejadian semalam, dan melemparkan jas itu keatas kasur, tidak perduli.

"selamat pagi sajang-nim" semua karyawan membungkuk hormat saat Sehun sudah sampai diruang meeting. Pemilik OH CORP ini sangat dikagumi banyak kaum hawa, tubuhnya tinggi tampan dan jangan lupakan kekayaan yang ia dapatkan diusia muda. Bahkan Keluarga Kim saja kalah, Walau ia bersikap angkuh dan sangat sombong tapi semua wanita mengaguminya, bahkan rela untuk menjadi teman tidurnya semalam. Dan kini fikirannya diliputi oleh kejadian semalam, mata coklat hidung mungil bibir yang pas untuk ia kecap dan jangan lupakan kulit yang bersinar dibawah rembulan. Perasaan dan fantasinya hilang saat tau ia telah kembali bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Astaga bagaimana pendapat orang-orang seorang direktur dari perusahaan paling besar dan dikagumi banyak wanita dari kalangan manapun malah bercinta dengan seorang pria yang lugu. Lugu? Berfikir lugu ia memang melihat wajah polos pria itu, apa pria itu seorang pelajar? Atau.

"Sajang-nim... Sajang-nim" Sehun memandang sekretarisnya dengan tajam,

"maaf, tapi apa yang sedang sajang-nim fikirkan, dewan direksi sedang menunggu keputusan anda" Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, ia baru ingat bahwa sekarang sedang berada ditengah-tengah rapat.

"apa? Ah kalian bisa lanjutkan" Sehun mengambil berkas didepannya menghilangkan canggungnya. Semua karyawan dan staff direksi memandang heran.

..

"Sehun, apa yang kau fikirkan ha? Aku baru pertama kali melihat kau bermuka bodoh seperti itu" Sehun memutar bola matanya melirik jendela luar

"tidak ada Hyung"

"jangan bohong"

"sungguh Hyung, aku tak apa. Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja atau aku akan memecatmu" Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar tetapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela

"baik-baik, nikmatilah tampang bodohmu" Oh Myung Soo, sepupu dan satu-satunya keluarga yang Sehun miliki. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat ia berumur 5 tahun dan dibesarkan oleh sang Kakek yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Sehun memutar kursinya menyambar telepon diatas mejanya.

"bawakan aku rekaman cctv semalam di hotel" ungkapnya tegas, dan menutup kembali teleponnya. Tak lama seorang staff datang memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Sehun membuka satu persatu filennya, yang ia temukan hanya acara pesta semalam yang amat membosankan.

"eoh? Ketemu" ucap Sehun girang, ia menatap heran "Kim? Dia bersama Kim?" ucapnya saat kaget melihat pria yang ia tiduri semalam ternyata adalah tamunya dan datang bersama dengan saingannya. ...

/

hallllo~~~~ semoga cerita ini menemani buka puasa kalian, bacanya pas buka ya hahahha

maaf encehnya gak ngefeel karena hmmm gak tau kenapa diusahakan selanjutnya lebih hottt...

seperti biasa review nya jangan lupa supaya diriku yangtak seberapa ini giat untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini hehehe :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 4**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

Jong In sebetulnya tak benar-benar berhenti pada pekerjaannya, ia masih bekerja di Bear Cafe. Ia merasa tak enak jika ia membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri dalam mengelola usahanya. Ia berbaring sambil memikirkan kejadian semalam, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol maka ia merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat dalam kejadian itu. Ia berjanji tak akan meminum alkohol lagi untuk menghindari kejadian yang sama. Jong In menyikap selimutnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, ia harus bersiap untuk bekerja. Ia berjalan menuju cafe dan memulai harinya seperti biasa.

"terima kasih atas pesanannya, selamat datang kembali" itu adalah pelanggan kesekian yang datang berkunjung, cafe benar-benar ramai, kebanyakan siswa SMA yang akan menghadapi ujian. Mengingatnya jadi rindu pada Baekhyun, satu-satunya teman yang menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Apa kabar dia. Jong In melamun, tetapi tak lama lamunanya hilang saat seorang siswa memesan Cherry Blossom Float.

"jadi totalnya, ah Baekhyun?" Jong In kaget mendapati objek fikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu sekarang berada tepat didepannya. Baekhyun juga tak kalah kaget,

"Jong In kemana saja?" Baekhyun hendak memeluk tapi ia lupa ada sebuah tembok yang memisahkan mereka. Cafe sudah tak seramai sebelumnya sih jadi Jong In tidak terlalu sibuk dan sekarang justru sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun disalah satu meja.

"apa kabarmu? Kurasa kau lebih baik" ungkapnya, dan Jong In mengiyakan

"aku baik-baik saja, aku baru saja memikirkanmu. Kau sudah berada disini" Jong In tersenyum dan bahagia melihatnya

"kau tau Soo Jung sangat marah saat kau menghilang dan ayahmu melampiaskan padanya. Kurasa itu pantas setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu berulang-ulang kali" Baekhyun menyeruput pesanannya

"aku menghindari keluarga itu, aku memang tahu mereka bukanlah keluargaku tapi mereka yang merawatku selama ini. Hanya saja aku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat dengan perlakuannya" Jong In menunduk

"yang penting kau baik-baik saja aku sudah bahagia" Baekhyun tersenyum

"ah jangan beritahu mereka aku di Seoul ya, aku khawatir mereka datang kesini" Baekhyun mengangguk

"tentu saja, aku akan kembali 1 minggu lagi, kebetulan ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke sekitar sini, mungkin aku akan pindah kesini. Aku bahagia melihatmu baik-baik saja" keduanya tersenyum bahagia merasa lega. Jong In dan Baekhyun bertukar nomor ponsel. Baekhyun mendelik saat tau sekarang Jong In sudah punya ponsel lebih canggih darinya. Ia merajuk dan bertanya dapat dari mana dan Jong In hanya tertawa kecil.

...

Sehun kembali tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya, ia memikirkan pria yang semalam ia tiduri.

"jadi ia mainannya si Kim" ungkapnya kesal, ia meminta beberapa orang untuk mencari tahu tentang pria itu, ya walau ia tak tahu namanya siapa. Tapi sungguh sekarang fikirannya hanya berpusat padanya

"sajang-nim, ini waktunya rapat dengan perusahaan Kim" moodnya tambah buruk saat ia baru sadar ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan Kim, tapi Sehun kembali menepis fikirannya. Siapa tahu pria itu ikut dengan si bapak tua itu. Sehun merapihkan pakaiannya dan mengambil jas yang ia letakan di bangkunya.

"siapkan berkasnya" Sehun melangkah mendahului sekretarisnya. Tubuh indahnya berjalan lurus menuju ruang meeting berharap pria lugunya ada di antara rekan meetingnya hari ini. Ia bertemu dengan Jun Myeon dan melakukan serangkaian pekerjaan dari mulai bersalaman hingga membicarakan tentang konsep proyek yang akan mereka berdua lakukan. sepanjang rapat Sehun mencari keberadaan pria yang saat ini berada dipikirannya.

"ah Jun Myeon-ssi apa hanya ini saja divisi yang akan menangani poryek kita?" tanya Sehun Jun Myeon memandang pria didepannya dengan aneh lalu mengangguk pelan

"tentu saja Sehun-ssi, divisi kami yang akan menangani proyek ini sampai selesai"

"ah baiklah, mohon bantuannya" dengan tegas dan tubuh yang tegap ia membungkuk _ah mungkin pria kemarin di divisi lain_ itulah isi otaknya.

...

"Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan sajang-nim membuat lamunku buyar, aku memandang wajahnya

"ah ne sajang-nim aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing mungkin karena kurang tidur semalam" mungkin karena wajahku pucat jadi sajang-nim bertanya. Ia kembali membuat pesanan dan aku juga kembali dengan aktifitas sebelumnya. Sebetulnya kepalaku serasa sangat pusing dan pagian bawahku masih sakit gara-gara si ahjussi yang seenaknya menusukku. Emang aku perempuan, ck punggungku saja masih sangat sakit. 12 jam berdiri di cafe dengan pelanggan terbanyak membuatku sangat lelah. Dan sekarang waktunya tutup, akhirnya aku dapat merasakan kasur empuk pulang dari sini. Aku mengambil pelastik sampah untuk di buang ke sebelah cafe, berat dan sangat besar.

"sajang-nim aku akan membuang ini dulu ya" aku berteriak karena ku rasa jarak antara kami cukup jauh, aku melihat sajang-nim hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku berjalan kesusahan karena sampah yang ku bawa di kiri dan kanan.

...

Jong In berjalan agak kesusahan dan saat sampai di pembuangan sampah dan melemparkan kedua kantong pelastik, ia merasa seseorang menarik tangannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya paksa dan mendesak tubuhnya menempel ke dinding dan yang ia rasakan adalah hisapan kuat pada mulutnya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sempat berfikir, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah nafasnya sangat sesak karena pria di hadapannya menciumnya dengan sangat kasar dan menuntut. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk mendorongnya agar menjauh. Tangan Jong In berusaha untuk sadar dari suasana seperti ini, tangannya menyentuh dada bidang itu dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya mendorong pria yang seenaknya saja menciumnya di tengah gang dan di sebelah tong sampah, Tidak romantis sekali. Baru saja ia ingin mendorongnya tetapi lelaki mesum ini sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Ia semakin kuat mencium bibir Jong In seakan tidak ada hari lain dan seakan tidak ada bibir lain yang akan ia kecap kemudian. Sedetik kemudian keduanya terlepas dalam pagutan kuat itu, mata Jong In memandang pria di hadapannya dengan sayu nafasnya benar-benar sangat sesak dan kemudian hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti pengelihatannya, ia pingsan di tangan kekar dan kuat itu. Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum bangga dan menggendong tubuh rentan Jong In kedalam dekapannya dan membawanya menuju mobil yang ia tumpangi sebelumnya.

Setelah Sehun rapat dengan Kim Corp dan tak menemukan orang yang ia ingin lihat, ia berusaha keras dengan segala macam untuk mendapatkan keberadaan pria lugu semalam. Dan yang ia lakukan hanya marah-marah pada pria di hadapannya agar cepat mendapatkan data yang dimintanya. Data yang dimaksud adalah nama tanggal lahir dan dimana saat ini pria lugu itu berada. Karena Sehun merasa sangat ingin menciumnya saat ini, ia merasa sangat sangat sangat ingin menciumnya. Berjam-jam ia menunggu kabar dari para pegawainya tetapi hingga kini belum mendapatkan kabar apa-apa.

"jika dalam waktu 1 jam dari sekarang kalian tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kalian semua akan ku pecat." Teriaknya dan pergi meninggalkan divisi yang ia minta mencari data pribadi pria lugunya.

"astaga hanya menemukan data 1 orang saja butuh waktu berjam-jam. Sepertinya aku akan mengganti mereka semua" ucapnya frustasi.

"yah Oh Sehun apa yang kau fikirkan hmm? Ada apa dengan pria itu?" Oh Myung Soo datang dengan tampang tak percaya, ia mendapati pekerjanya lembur dan melihat planning hari ini tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan sampai semalam ini. Dan saat bertanya ia bertanya semua bilang bahwa sajang-nimnya meminta data seseorang.

"tidak ada" ucapnya datar

"tak mungkin tak ada kau bisa membuat mereka semua bekerja selarut ini" reaksi Sehun masih sama yaitu datar. Oh Myung Soo menghela frustasi

"pulang lah, aku akan membayar mereka cash saat ini juga" ungkapnya tapi tak memandang kakak sepupunya ini

"aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang kau lakukan" Oh Myung Soo berbalik dan meninggalkan pria angkuh yang menjadi bosnya itu. Tak selang beberapa lama setelah Oh Myung soo keluar dari ruangannya. Seorang staff datang membawa data yang diinginkannya.

"aku harap kau mendapatkannya" ungkap Sehun saat melihat seorang Staff masuk. Staff itu memberikan sebuah map ke atas meja Sehun dan saat membukanya ia melihat data yang

 _Kim Jong In_

 _14 January 2002 *aku buat 16 tahun yang lalu ya*_

Saat melihat tahun kelahirannya ia kaget, dia meniduri anak 16 tahun. astaga Oh Sehun kau sangat keterlaluan. Tapi ia menyukainya.

"sekarang ia tinggal dengan Kim dan bekerja di Bear Cafe" Sehun menatap berkas di depannya dengan minat. Ia menyambar jas dan juga kunci mobilnya dan melesat pergi. Ingatkan Myung Soo untuk memulangkan pekerja yang lembur hari ini.

...

Jun Myeon mengotak-atik laptopnya, sudah selarut ini kenapa Kai belum juga pulang. Ia sudah menelepon ponselnya dan hanya akan ada suara operator yang menjawab. Ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya tetapi hati dan fikirannya tertuju pada Kai, ia memandang jam di dinding ruang kerjanya sudah jam 2 dini hari dan ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan informasi apapun. Ia mengangkat ponselnya menelepon Chanyeol untuk membantunya mencari Kai. Tak lama Jun Myeon menelepon Chanyeol sudah berada di lantai dasar mansionnya. Dengan panik ia menyambar coat dan juga dompet tak lupa ponsel yang sedari ia genggam. Ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru menuju lift, dan saat ini lift bahkan tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol di balik kemudinya

"sudah dan sampai saat ini belum ada satupun panggilanku yang ia jawab" Jun Myeon benar-benar panik dan ia tak tau mengapa ia sepanik ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasa panik saat Chanyeol terjatuh dari sepeda beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia terakhir merasa panik saat dirinya tak menemukan jasat adiknya. Dan kini seorang yang baru beberapa waktu dikenalnya dengan tidak sengaja, bahkan bisa dibilang ia tak memiliki identitas apapun kini dibuat panik olehnya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya berharap Kai bisa menjawabnya.

"pergi ke tempat kerjanya, ia pernah bilang kalau ia tidak bisa berhenti dari Bear Cafe, coba kesana" pinta Jun Myeon dan Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan adalah sebuah cafe yang gelap gulita tanpa ada kehidupan dan orang-orang didalamnya.

Di lain tempat orang yang sedang dicari terbaring lemah dengan selang infus tersambung pada punggung tangannya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat nafasnya sangat tenang, seperti tidur dengan nyenyak. Pria yang dengan lancangnya menciumnya kini hanya duduk di ujung ruangan sambil membaca berkas yang ia terima lewat email beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pria yang seharian ini menganggu fikirannya saat ini berada di hadapannya dan ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tubuh itu bergerak kecil hinga kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sepenuhnya,melihat keadaan kamar serba abu-abu. Kedua matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang temaram dan akhirnya ia benar-benar sadar sutuhnya.

"aku dimana?" itu adalah kata pertama yang Jong In ucapkan saat ia sadar ia bukan di kasur dan kamarnya. Sehun yang mendengarnya mengubah pandangan dari berkas di tangannya ke pria yang tertidur di kasurnya.

"kau sudah Bangun, Kim Jong In" ucapnya Jong In membulatkan matanya

"bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?" tanyanya, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakan berkasnya di meja dan berjalan mendekati Jong In. Merasa dirinya terancam dengan gerakan Sehun ia berusaha mundur dari tempatnya, sayangnya ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan ujung ranjang. Sehun mengunci tubuh yang kini berada di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"mungkin aku sudah gila sudah meniduri anak 16 tahun" Jong In kembali kaget dan memandang wajah dengan kesempurnaan itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"aku tidak tahu matamu begitu indah"Jong In menutup matanya

"ahjussi jangan memandangku dengan begitu" Sehun semakin memenjarakan tubuh yang masih tersambung dengan selang infus.

"kenapa kau takut jatuh cinta padaku?"

 _Ck ahjussi satu ini kegeeran_

Jong In membuka matanya dan Sehun dengan cepat mencium bibir yang membuatnya kembali kaget dan benar-benar tidak siap. Sehun benar-benar seperti tidak ada waktu lain dan terus menciumnya. Ia memainkan lidah dan mengabsen satu demi satu gigi yang tersusun rapih menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa Jong In mendorong tubuh dengan perbedaan yang signifikan itu.

"AHJUSII!" Teriak Jong In, ia berdiri di atas kasur dan Sehun tersungkur di lantai "bisa tidak berhenti menciumku, kau tak lihat ha?" Jong In memperlihatkan punggung tangannya "aku beginikan karena dirimu juga" Sehun memutar bola matanya

"lalu kau maunya apa?" Jong In mendecih

"astaga Ahjussi, kau bilang aku 16 tahun masa kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada anak dibawah umur" sekarang malah Sehun yang mendecih, ia bangkit lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

"terserah" Sehun akhirnya tidur di sisi lain ranjang, meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Jong In yang sibuk dengan segala ocehannya.

"tidur" itu kata terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan setelah ia terlelap dengan segala mimpi-mimpinya. Jong In akhirnya duduk dan memandang pria di sebelahnya

"aku bahkan baru mengenalnya, dia malah seenaknya mencium berkali-kali. Akukan namja" Jong In menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja nakas disebelahnya. Melihat begitu banyak panggilan dari Jun Myeon dan Chanyeol, Jong In menganga melihatnya, dan saat dirinya melihat ke arah jam ia tau apa masalahnya. Ia menekan menu dial untuk mencoba menghubungi Jun Myeon.

"halo?"...

"Yak... kau dimana eoh?" terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari Jun Myeon diujung sambungan

"maaf ahjussi, aku baru saja terbangun dari pingsan"

"pingsan? Kau kenapa? Apa sakit?" beribu-ribu pertanya dilontarkan oleh Jun Myeon dan walau begitu Jong In tetap menanggapinya.

"aku akan pulang besok pagi" dan setelah itu keduanya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Karena dirinya merasa badannya masih membutuhkan istirahat dan tak ada tempat lain jadi ia memutuskan tidur di sebelah ahjussi mesum itu. Ia mungkin terlalu mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba ahjussi ini menerjangnya lagi. Tetapi ranjang yang nyaman membuatnya tertidur dalam sekejap, Sehun mengintip dalam tidurnya. Entah apa yang di fikirkan CEO satu ini, menyukai bocah 16 tahun dalam sekali lihat. Hanya saja rasanya enggan untuk melepasnya terlebih pada si pak tua Kim, ia akan merebutnya. Ia melebarkan lengannya lalu memeluk tubuh itu, seakan tak ingin tubuh itu pergi.

Esok paginya Jong In yang tertidur terganggu dengan segala kecupan yang terus-terusan hinggap di wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya dengan sempurna ahjussi mesum itu sudah berada tepat di atasnya sambil menciumi segala sudut di wajahnya.

"astaga Ahjussi" dengan tenaga yang sudah terkumpul ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menjauh "ini masih pagi, kau sangat mesum" Sehun tersenyum sambil menjilati ujung bibirnya.

"kau manis sekali, apa kau mandi menggunakan madu?" tanyanya membuat Jong In mendengus kesal.

"aku mau pulang" Jong In hendak beranjak dari kasur hingga sebuah tangan mencegahnya dan membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan Sehun. Keras! Jong In merasa apa yang dudukinya tampak keras.

"ahjussi kau, astaga sepagi ini. Maaf kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku mau pulang. Cukup malam itu, dan itu sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan" Jong In berusaha keluar dari kukungan si pria dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dan akhirnya berhasil. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu mengambil handuk, dan ia kembali sadar bahwa ia menggunakan baju si ahjussi mesuk tadi. Ini sangat besar astaga.

...

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Jong In dengan sopan sambil membungkuk hormat. Tadi pagi setelah berdebat dengan Sehun dan akhirnya Jong In mengalah dan selanjutnya Sehunlah yang mengantar Jong In pulang. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, lengannya di tarik hingga kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Tidak ada pagutan atau ciuman menuntut hanya sebuah kecupan.

"jangan beritahu si Kim ya" ungkapnya. Jong In keluar dengan tatapan kosong, apa yang ahjussi mesum itu maksud adalah Jun Myeon ahjussi. Jong In mengacuhkannya lalu masuk kedalam mansion dan menekan tombol 12 pada lift. Saat dirinya baru saja masuk ke dalam mansion Chanyeol dan juga Jun Myeon sedang duduk menunggu kedatangannya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik

"aku tidak apa-apa ahjussi, maaf membuatmu khawatir" Jun Myeon memeluknya dengan erat menghembuskan nafas lega.

"jika kau sakit kau seharusnya tidak bekerja" Jong In mengangguk

"ahjussi mau pergi?" tanyanya saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol dan Jun Myeon berpakaian rapih

"kami akan ke makam kedua orang tuaku, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka" Jong In menunduk

"apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya

"ganti bajulah kami akan menunggumu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukan lengannya pada saku celananya. Jong In berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, tak lama ia kembali dengan pakaian formalnya. Setelah itu ketiganya pergi meninggalkan mansion.

"ahjussi kita akan ke toko bunga dulu" Jun Myeon yang berada dibalik kemudi mengangguk dan berhenti di sebuah toko bunga.

"aku juga ingin membuat rangkaian bunga" ia memilih berbagai bunga anggrek lili dan mawar berwarna pink.

"tara bagus tidak" Jun Myeon tersentak, ia merasa roll film di dalam otaknya kembali berputar. Seakan ia merasa telah melakukan kejadian ini, benar ia ingat. Keadaan ini seperti saat terakhir kali dirinya bersama dengan Jong Innya memilihkan beberapa bunga untuk hadiah pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Anggrek lili dan mawar pink adalah hadiah terakhir yang Jong In berikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jong In~"ucapnya secara sepontan

"hmm?"

/

halo~ maaf telat satu hari karena kemaren abis sidang.

semoga kalian semua menikmati dengan adegan hunkai dan Jun Myeon...

jangan lupa ya Reviewnya supaya aku updatenya lebih cepet.. aku bahagia banget baca riview kalian

minggu depan akan ada adegan Jun Myeon dan Jong In yang akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit inget~

dan jangan lupa adegan si ahjussi mesum satu itu~

thank u~


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 5**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

Jun Myeon tersentak, ia merasa roll film di dalam otaknya kembali berputar. Seakan ia merasa telah melakukan kejadian ini, benar ia ingat. Keadaan ini seperti saat terakhir kali dirinya bersama dengan Jong Innya memilihkan beberapa bunga untuk hadiah pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Anggrek lili dan mawar pink adalah hadiah terakhir yang Jong In berikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jong In~"ucapnya secara sepontan

"hmm?" Jong In bergumam tak mendengar "ahjussi bilang apa?" seakan menyadarkan Jun Myeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak aku hanya teringat adikku" Jong In tersenyum

"bagaimana?" Jong In kembali menyodorkan rangkaian bunganya

"kenapa kau memilih ketiga bunga itu?" tanya Jun Myeon

"tidak tau, hanya saja aku menyukainya saat aku pertama kali melihatnnya. Ah dan satu lagi mawar pink ini cantik sekali, pasti eommanya ahjussi sangat cantik. Aku ingin memberikan bunga cantik untuk wanita cantik" Jun Myeon tersenyum lalu kembali mengusak rambut Jong In

"ayo bayar" Jong In tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Jun Myeon. Kebetulan si jangkung chanyeol tidak ikut masuk karena ia hanya ingin di mobil. Ia bersandar pada kursi kemudinya, memikirkan nasibnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan diusia yang sudah tua ini ia belum mendapatkan pacar, bukan karena dia jelek Chanyeol bahkan dapat membuat banyak perempuan terkagum-kagum. Hanya saja ia belum tertarik pada wanita, maksudnya belum ada wanita yang menarik hatinya begitu. Tapi saat bersama Jong In ia merasa nyaman dan seperti memiliki adik yang manja. Ia bahkan tidak tau asal-usul dari bocah itu, itu membuatnya amat sangat penasaran. Ia menekan beberap tombol pada layar ponselnya menelepon temannya.

"Jong De-ssi aku ingin kau melakukan beberapa pekerjaan" ucapnya dengan serius

"pekerjaan apa?" jawab seseorang yang tersambung dari layanan teleponnya

"aku ingin kau cari tahu asal usul dari Kim Kai, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya"

"segera kirim, aku bisa mencarinya secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak janji ya aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sebal

"aku akan membayarmu, dan kau mau wanita mana aku akan pesankan" ungkapnya

"heheh kau tau saja apa yang ku mau, baik cepat kirimkan" dan selanjutnya hanya ada bunyi telepon putus. Dia bukan ingin mencurigainya, hanya saja ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya.

..

Sehun sedang sibuk dengan segala sesuatu tentang proyek barunya yang ia kerjakan dengan perusahaan Kim. Ia akan membuat sebua aquarium dan galeri seni, itu adalah sebuah cita-cita yang selama ini di impikannya. Perusahaan Kim bergerak dalam pembuatan dan perancangan sebuah gedung, dan Sehun menginginkan arsitek yang membuat semua tanpak sangat mengesankan. Keinginan terakhir ibunya, karena ibunya sangat menyukai aquarium dan sang ayah sangat menyukai seni, seni apapun dan Sehun ingin keduanya bahagia disana dengan cara mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Sajang-nim, berikut data yang tuan Kim kirimkan untuk konsep awal" Sehun menerimanya dan melihat desain yang dikirimkan Jun Myeon. Menelitinya dengan seksama, lalu ia menutup dan mengembalikan data tersebut.

"berikan lagi padanya, harus ada beberapa yang dirubah" ungkapnya, Sekretarisnya mengambil data tersebut lalu membungkuk untuk pamit. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegap pada kursi dan menghebuskan nafasnya.

"eomma, Appa aku merindukan kalian" ungkapnya frustasi. Sehun memandang jendela besar yang dapat melihat seisi kota Seoul ini akan indah jika malam hari. Dan Sehun berfikir jika ia melakukan itu pada si lugu itu disini sangat manis karena bisa memandang lautan lampu kota Seoul. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat adik kecilnya mengeras, memang harus melakukannya.

Sedangkan Jong In Jun Myeon dan Chanyeol menuju makam kedua orang tua Jun Myeon. Jong In sangat menyukai bau anggrek dan terus saja menciumnya.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Jun Myeon

"hmm" Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jun Myeon dan bertanya apa yang ditanyakan olehnya

"kau menyukai bunga itu?" tanya lagi

"ah iya, aku sering bermimpi di sebuah kebun anggrek" ungkapnya "dan entah kenapa aku seperti terbiasa menciumnya" beberapa tahun ini Jong In selalu bermimpi tentang dirinya berada ditengah kebun anggrek. Dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang selalu tersenyum jika bertemu dengannya.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun berpaling dari tubuh di sampingnya. Ia hanya penasaran kenapa dan bagaimana bisa pria asing ini membuat Jun Myeon dan dirinya nyaman. Siapa sebenarnya dia, kenapa dia begitu dekat dengannya meski baru beberapa bulan mereka berkenalan.

"Chanyeol-hyung jangan menatapku seperti itu aku takut" ucap Jong In tanpa memalingkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan. Ia merasa terus saja di perhatikan oleh si jangkung dan ia sangat risih.

"tidak, jangan geer" chanyeol mendahului langkah kaki Jong In dan meninggalkan keduanya dibelakang.

"ahjussi, ahjussi sangat merindukan mereka ya?" tanyanya

"tentu aku sangat merindukan mereka, dan aku masih sangat merasa bersalah sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan adikku" Jong In menunduk ikut berempati

"aku selalu mendoakan Ahjussi agar cepat bertemu dengan adik ahjussi" Jun Myeon tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengusak rambut Jong In,

"semoga saja" keduanya akhirnya sampai pada dua buah makam yang berdampingan Seo Min Soo dan Kim Jong Ki. Keduanya sengaja di dekatkan agar keduanya akan selalu bersama disurga nanti.

"eomma, appa selamat hari pernikahan kalian semoga kalian tetap bersama, maafkan aku sampai saat ini belum bisa menemukanya" Jun Myeon meletakan sebuah buket bunga sambil menunduk berdoa. Ini memang hari pernikahan mereka dan hari ini pula mereka dinyatakan meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan di hari ini juga ia belum menemukan Jong Innya sampai saat ini. Jong In memandang Chanyeol yang menunduk ikut berdoa, iapun berinisiati untuk ikut berdoa.

"kau ingin memberikan bunganya?" tanya Jun Myeon, Jong In mengangguk

"annyeong eomma dan appanya ahjussi. Aku Kai aku memberikan,!eoh!" belum selesai dirinya berbicara ia dikagetkan dengan sosok yang ada di bingkai foto. Seorang wanita yang selama ini ada didalam mimpinya, wanita yang selama ini terus tersenyum tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Wanita yang selalu menjauh saat dirinya mendekat, dan wanita yang membuatnya menyukai bunga anggrek.

"kenapa Kai?" tanya Jun Myeon

"hmm, tidak ada" ia menampik semuanya, mungkin hanya mirip. Ia bangkit setelah meletakan bunganya dan membungkuk memberi hormat dan doa pada keduanya. Setelah selesai ketiganya kembali ke mobil dan pergi menuju ke tempat kejadian itu terjadi.

"ahjussi mau kemana kita?" tanyanya

"kita akan ke tempat dimana adikku hilang" fikiran Jong In kosong, ia hanya dia sambil memandang kedapan. Entah kemana melayangnya fikiran itu, seakan ada burung yang mengambilnya lalu mengajaknya terbang. Mobil berhenti pada sebuah sungai yang mengalir dan terlihat sangat dalam. Ketiganya keluar dari mobil, Jun Myeon berjalan mendahului. Jong In kaget matanya membesar nafasnya sesak seluruh darahnya terasa mengalir dengan deras. Sebuah ketakutan yang amat besar yang ia alami selama ini selain ayah dan ibunya. Ia tidak bisa bernafas seakan dirinya berada didalam air yang banyak yang akan menenggelamkannya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menutup matanya mengontrol emosinya. Hal yang membuatnya panik selama ini adalah air yang banyak. Seakan tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam di dalam sana. Dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh tepat pada saat itu Chanyeol dengan sigap menopangnya.

"Hyung~!" teriaknya pada Jun Myeon, Jun Myeon menoleh dan mendapati adegan itu. Ia berlari menghampiri

"kkhhhh...khhh...khhh" Jong In memegang lehernya seakan nafasnya tak lagi tersisa. Nafasnya betul betul tersengal. Wajahnya memerah akibat sesak nafasnya.

"Kai, bernafas... bernafas.. kau kenapa" ucap Chanyeol melihat Jong In sulit bernafas..

"kkkhhh... " Jong In semakin sulit bernafas, Jun Myeon sudah membantunya tapi Jong In terus koleps. Ia pingsan.

...

"ia tidak bernafas selama itu dan membuat dirinya pingsan" ungkap seorang dokter yang menangani, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Jun Myeon membawanya ke rumah sakit

"aku harus tahu penyebabnya apa, jadi jangan khawatir ya" Jun Myeon mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memandang tubuh lemah itu.

"hmmm...mhhmmm" Jong In bergerak kecil membiasakan tubuhnya,

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya keduanya panik

"ahjusii" ucap Jong In, matanya membiasakan dengan keadaan

"ini dimana?" tanyanya

"di rumah sakit, kau pingsan"

"maafkan aku selalu merepotkan kalian" Jong In membungkuk, ia merasa selama ini ia terus saja merepotkan keduanya.

"yang penting kau baik-baik saja"Jun Myeon memegang saku jasnya, terlihat seperti ada panggilan. Ia pamit untuk menerima telepon, Chanyeol dan Jong In mengobrol berdua

"kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol,

"hmm?"

"kau tiba-tiba tidak bernafas?"Jong In menunduk tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan ketakutannya "sudah jangan dipikirkan, istirahat saja"

"aku ingin pulang, aku tidak ingin dirawat lagi pula aku sudah sembuh" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, ini seperti keduanya adalah sebuah keluarga. Adik dan kakak mungkin.

"baiklah, yang penting kau sudah lebih baik kan?" ungkapnya lembut

"Chanyeol-hyung gomawo" Jong In tersenyum amat manis, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil

"kau selalu begini ketika menginginkan sesuatu" Chanyeol membantu Jong In bangkit, Jun Myeon kembali dengan tanpang yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya pucat dan sedikit gelisah

"ada apa ahjussi?" tanya Jong In

"aku harus ke Yeonceon" Jong In membola mendengarnya, itu adalah tempat tinggalnya

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol "kau terlihat gelisah"

"ada informasi tentang adikku, kalian pakai taxi tak apa ya" keduanya mengangguk

"apa tidak apa-apa hyung kesana sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku akan baik-baik saja, jaga Kai ya dia masih harus banyak istirahat" Jun Myeon mengambil coatnya lalu berlari menjauh. Jong In menatap punggung yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dari pandangan, ia pernah melihat punggung itu tetapi entah dimana.

"kau bisa berjalan kan?" Jong In mengangguk kecil, Chanyeol membantunya berjalan

...

"selamat sore sajang-nim" semua karyawan membungkuk hormat saat Sehun dengan angkuhnya berjalan melewati para karyawan yang bersiap untuk pulang. Yang Sehun saat ini fikirkan hanya Jong Innya, pria satu itu membuatnya kecanduan. Hanya karena tidak melihat wajahnya yang lugu itu membuatnya tidak berkonsetrasi seharian ini. Bahkan ada rapat penting dengan departemen store yang ia lakukan hanya memikirkan wajah lugu dengan nada kesal yang amat lucu.

Sehun menaiki mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menuju mansion tuan Kim. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuknya bisa sampai di depan mansion itu. Ia hanya diam sambil memandang kedepan. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk membantu Jong In berjalan. Wajahnya cemberut dan benar-benar kesal. Disaat dirinya ingin melihat wajah lugu itu, tapi justru suasana yang seperti ini yang ia lihat. Dengan nekat dan tidak punya malu ia keluar dan duduk di atas cap mobilnya. Melihat keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"mau ku gendong?" ucapnya mengagetkan keduanya

"ahjussi" ucap Jong In saat kedua mata itu tepat menatap mata tajam Sehun

"eoh Sehun-ssi, kau ah Kai kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya

"Kai?bukannya Jong" ucapnya heran, dengan langkah yang dikuat-kuatkan ia berlari dan menutup mulut Sehun. Chanyeol dibuat kaget saat Jong In bereaksi seperti itu, itu terlihat sangat aneh. Matanya terlihat licik, mengerti akan situasinya dengan sengaja mengerjai Jong In dengan menjilat telapak tangannya

"Ahjussi!" Jong In kesal, buru-buru ia mengusap telapak tangannya pada celananya

"kau mengenalnya?" Jong In mengangguk,

"Chanyeol-ssi kau keberatan jika aku membawanya sebentar" Chanyeol memberikan tampang tak suka

"ia baru saja baikan, jadi kurasa ia butuh istirahat"

"ah benarkah Jong In?" Sehun berucap dengan pelan di kata terakhir, Jong In cemberut matanya berubah tajam.

"hyung bisa masuk, ini hanya sebentar. Aku ingin menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman" ucap Jong In

"ah benarkah" Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan alisnya berubah bentuk (intinya si sehun ekspressinya sama kaya waktu dia ngedrive bareng suho)

"aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi, si pak tua itu bisa marah padaku jika kau kenapa-napa" Jong In mengangguk

"aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja"

"baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya" Chanyeol menyerah dan berjalan menuju mansion Jun Myeon. Ia diminta menjaga Jong In tapi dirinya malah dipaksa masuk.

"Tapi kenapa sehun memanggilnya dengan Jong? Jong ki, Jong Yoon, Jong Dae ah nama terakhir harus dihapus nama si bebek itu kenapa ada difikiranku" sebuah isi fikiran Chanyeol. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua.

"masuk" perintahnya

"tidak" jawabnya lantang

"eoh baiklah" yang Jong In tahu kemudian ia hanya berada diatas genggaman tangan kekar Sehun

"Ya... Ahjussi lepaskan"

"tidak kau susah untuk berkompromi denganku" Sehun mengangkatnya lalu meletakkan pada kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kursi kemudi.

"apa kau tidak tahu caranya menggunakan ini eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan seat belt

"karena aku tidak ingin pergi jadi aku tidak akan menggunakannya" Jong In membuat tampangnya benar-benar sangat sebal sekarang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sehun menghela nafasnya ia mencoba menggapai seat belt di sisi Jong In. Reaksi Jong In kaget dan spontan dirinya mundur hingga punggungnya menubruk bantalan kursi. Posisi yang benar-benar canggung. Sehun sengaja berlama-lama untuk melihat reaksi Jong In.

"ahjussi berat juga ya" ucap Jong In datar, Sehun teresenyum kecil lalu menarik seat beltnya dan memasangkannya. Ia mencuri kecupan tepat di bibir Jong In, dengan spontan Jong In langsung memukulnya.

"ish mesum, aku tidak mau ketempat apapun yang berhubungan dengan sungai" Jong In berfikir cukup dengan hari ini karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol dan ahjussi. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai mencari spot yang indah untuk bisa berduaan. Dan berhenti lah Sehun pada sebuah bukit yang bisa memperlihatkan keadaan kota. Udara yang sejuk pada sore hari ini awan berwarna orange, dan burung-burung berkelompok kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sehun melepaskan seat beltnya lalu duduk keluar dan duduk diatas cap mobilnya. Jong In menatapnya heran lalu mengikuti Sehun duduk di atas cap mobil.

"ahjussi bisakah kau memanggilku Kai jika di hadapan Chanyeol-hyung dan Jun Myeon Ahjussi?" Sehun menoleh

"kenapa? Namamu kan Jong In, apa mereka mengenalmu dengan nama lain?" tanyanya

"ya" Jong In menunduk "mereka mengenalku dengan Kai"

"kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin mereka tidak mengetahui siapa aku" ucapnya sambil menunduk "aku tidak ingin kembali ke yeoncheon dan bertemu dengan keluargaku.

"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya" Sehun sama sekali tak memandang wajah Jong In, pandangannya lurus melihat indahnya kota dari atas sambil menghirup udara segar

"apa?" tanyanya

"jadilah kekasihku"

...

TBC

semoga menikmatinya...~

jangan lupa review ya... like and follow~ gomawo~


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 6**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

"kau sudah kembali" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Jong In berjalan menuju dapur

"iya"

"aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa mengenal Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol di sebrang meja dapur

"hmm saat di pesta itu kami terjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman, jadi aku menyelesaikannya tadi" Chanyeol meneliksik kedalam mata yang sedikit sayu

 _Brrrkkk~_

Spontan Jong In memegang perutnya,

"kau lapar?" Jong In mengangguk

"duduklah aku akan membuatkan makanan" Jong In mengangguk riang lalu duduk memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Chanyeol buat.

...

Jun Myeon memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir sungai, lalu berjalan menuju sisi sungai. Disana sudah ada ketua park dan juga detektif song, keduanya di minta Jun Myeon untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya yang hilang. Jun Myeon menerima sepatu dan topi yang digunakan Jong In terakhir kali, ini adalah sebuah penemuan yang besar. Dengan kata lain Jun Myeon bisa mencari keberadaan adiknya disekitar sini.

"kami sudah menanyakan orang sekitar, dan mereka bilang mereka tak pernah merasa menemukan mayat ataupun tubuh yang terapung" ucap ketua park

"aku akan mencarinya, hidup ataupun mati bahkan sampai akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dia sudah menjadi tulang berulang aku akan menguburkannya dengan layak" Jun Myeon membawa sepatu dan topi dan memeluknya dengan amat erat. Ia masih bisa merasakan pelukan yang mendalam saat dirinya pulang sekolah.

"aku tidak perduli seperti apa kau nanti saat ditemukan, aku hanya ingin menemukanmu Jong In-a aku merindukanmu" ia kembali memeluk kedua benda itu dengan amat erat. Ia harus menemukannya apapun keadaannya.

...

Jong In meletakan piring kotor pada rak cuci piring, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu tertidur di sofa karena menonton film sendirian. Ia berjongkok lalu melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lembut saat tertidur.

"aku tidak pernah tau kau selembut ini saat tidur hyung" ucap Jong In, ia mengusap pelan kepalanya lalu meletakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Jong In berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia kembali mengingat tawaran yang Sehun berikan.

 _"Jadilah kekasihku", Jong In memandang pria tegap itu_

 _"Apa yang membuat ahjussi menyukaiku?"tanya Jong In " ahjussi tampan, kaya aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan wanita cantik di luar sana. Aku ini seorang pria" ucap Jong In lagi_

 _"apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang atau sesuatu?" tanya Sehun_

 _"aku suka kepiting, rasanya lezat" jawab Jong In polos_

 _"kalau begitu aku menyukaimu, karena kau lezat" ucapnya tampa berfikir panjang_

 _"ahjussi mesum sekali sih" Jong In kembali merengut, Sehun tersenyum lalu menggapai tubuh itu dan menciumnya tepat saat matahari tenggelam dengan sepenuhnya. Ia memperdalam ciumannya, mencoba mempermainkan keadaan yang ada didalam rongga mulutnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu kenikmatan yang tak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata._

 _"jadi aku menganggap ini jawab iya untuk pertanyaanku" Sehun mengucapkan itu karena Jong In tak menolak atau memberontak saat dirinya dicium._

 _"pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Jong In lagi, Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluknya dengan erat_

 _"aku rasa kau akan menjadi yang terakhir" ucap Sehun "dan jangan pergi dariku ya"_

POV

Entah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya, yang aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah wanita yang berada di pemakaman sebelumnya, mendiang ibunya ahjussi mengapa begitu mirip dengan wanita yang ada didalam mimpinku selama ini. Dan selama ini aku selalu mengabaikannya,habis setiap aku tanya dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja

Klik~~

POV end

"Eoh ahjussi sudah pulang" Jong In berlari menuju pintu masuk melihat kondisi Jun Myeon yang sempoyongan, dengan sigap ia segera menopang tubuh itu

"ahjussi kau mabuk ya?" Jong In meletakan tangannya pada pundak miliknya mencoba untuk membantu Jun Myeon berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan susah payah Jong In akhirnya sampai dan selesai meletakan tubuh yang berat itu pada tempat istirahatnya.

"Jong In~" Jong In tiba-tiba membatu tadinya ia segera keluar tetapi saat berbalik Jun Myeon memanggilnya dengan nama sebenarnya. Ia menoleh tetapi yang ia lihat adalah tubuh lemah ahjussinya dengan mata tertutup dan lengannya yang memegang lengan baju milik Jong In.

"bisakah kau tidak pergi lagi, aku merindukanmu" racaunya Jong In mencoba melepaskan lengan itu tetapi Jun Myeon justru mengeratkan pegangannya.

"ahjussi, mian aku tidak mengatakan tentang yang sebenarnya" ucapnya pelan, ia mencoba membuka sepatu dan juga jas yang digunakan Jun Myeon meski lengannya tetap digenggam erat. Malam semakin larut dan Jun Myeon tak ada tanda-tanda melepaskan genggamannya membuat Jong In tertidur di samping kasur dalam posisi duduk.

Paginya Chanyeol terbangun dengan keheranan, tak terdengar suara Jun Myeon dan juga Jong In dan seingatnya ia tak pernah meletakan selimut ini. Ia menyibak selimutnya lalu melipatnya kembali, nyawanya belum terkumpul semuanya, jadi matanya sedikit sayu. Ia mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan coffenya.

"dimana dia? Bukannya dia harus bekerja?" ia berjalan menuju kamar Jun Myeon sambil memegang cangkirnya,

"pak tua kau ada dirum... eoh?" Chanyeol kaget saat mendapati Jong In tertidur di samping pak tuanya sambil menggenggam tangannya, atau digenggam mungkin keduanya.

"apa mereka pacaran?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Jun Myeon terbangun dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, kepalanya amat pusing akibat banyak minum semalam. Chanyeol bersender pada ambang pintu sambil menyesap coffenya

"kau sudah bangun pak tua? Kau terlalu banyak minum eoh?" Jun Myeon menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendengar itu membuat Jong In terbangun

"kau semalaman disini?" tanya Jun Myeon

"hmm" jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya "habis ahjussi tidak mau melepaskan tanganku" jawabnya lagi memperlihatkan keadaan lengan kanannya, dengan spontan Jun Myeon melepaskannya

"maaf, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu" Jong In yang masih dalam kondisi mengantuk bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai dikamarnya hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah terjun menuju kasur empuk miliknya. Dan kembali tertidur.

"aku akan membuatkan kau sup, jadi mandilah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyesap minumannya. Ia kembali kedapur menyiapkan sarapan dan sup untuk mengurangi rasa pusing Jun Myeon.

"apa yang kau lakukan semalam, dan ada perkembangan apa tentang nini?" nini adalah panggilan kesayangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, karena sepupunya itu sangat imut waktu kecil.

"mereka menemukan sepatu dan topi yang ia kenakan" Jun Myeon duduk di kursinya lalu memainkan ponselnya melihat jadwal yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya.

"aku selalu berharap ia ditemukan apapun keadaanya" Jun Myeon menunduk

"aku tau hyung, ini makan. Tak perlu kerja dulu, aku akan menggantikan rapatmu dengan perusahaan Oh untuk finalnya. Sekalian aku akan mengajak Jong In agar ia bisa melihat proses pembuatan proyek" Jun Myeon mengangguk,

"aku akan meminta membatalkan jadwalku hari ini, aku ingin menenangkan fikiranku dulu" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"ah bocah itu malah kembali tertidur, kau makan ya aku mau membangunkannya dulu" Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kamar Jong In. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat tubuh itu tergeletak diatas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap

"hey pemalas, ayo bangun bersiap gunakan pakaian mu untuk rapat hari ini"

"hmmm" Jong In menggeliat

"atau aku yang akan menelanjangimu dan memandikanmu sekarang juga" Jong In membuka matanya sempurna saat mendengarnya

"aku bisa sendiri" dengan panik ia menarik anduknya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya terbahak melihatnya. Dasar bocah.

"aku sudah siap" ucap Jong In muncul di dapur "ahjussi kau sudah baikan?" tanya Jong In

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jong In mengangguk

"ne"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bernafas dan membuat dirimu jatuh pingsan" Jong In menunduk tak berniat untuk membicarakan tentang ketakutannya.

"sudah hyung, habiskan supnya lalu istirahat" ucap Chanyeol memberikan sepiring sarapan untuk Jong In

"makan lalu kita segera pergi, ada rapat" Jong In mengangguk lalu mengunyah makannya.

...

Jong In mengekor Chanyeol yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dibandingkan dia, terlihat dari kakinya yang panjang membuatnya melangkah lebih jauh. Dia melupakan Jong In.

"selamat siang tuan Park, silahkan duduk kami akan memangil ketua divisi dan juga sajang-nim" Jong In dan Chanyeol duduk di ruang tamu yang sudah disediakan.

"hyung, proyek apa yang sedang ahjussi garap?" tanyanya

"sebuah aquarium dan gedung seni" Jong In berah ria

"aku suka aquarium, aku akan kesana dengan baekhyun lain kali"

"Baekhyun?"tanya Chanyeol "siapa?"Jong In tampak panik, ia lupa dan malah keceplosan

"ahh teman di tempat kerja iya benar" ucapnya gugup

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" beberapa orang datang, yang diketahui sebagai ketua divisi dan sajang-nimnya. Sehun melongo melihat 'pacarnya' sedang berdiri dengan tampang bloonnya.

 _'Kenapa dia ada disini?' Jong In dalam hati_

"hyung kau tidak memberi tahuku soal ini" bisik Jong In

"ah, maaf eh tapi apa hubungannya kau dengannya"

"ekhem" terdengar deheman sangat kuat dari Sehun, ia berjalan menuju kursinya, Chanyeol mulai berceloteh tentang proyek yang akan dikerjakan. Sehun tersenyum jail saat sesekali melihat kearah Jong In. Jong In hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang desain final dari proyek yang akan dikerjakan perusahaannya.

"jadi apakah ada desain yang perlu kami kerjakan ulang untuk memperbaiki desain ini" Sehun menerima berkasnya sambil melihat kearah layar yang ditampilkan.

"aku rasa sudah cukup, ibuku akan bahagia jika desainnya seperti ini" dengan tegas ia menanda tangani perjanjian kontrak kerja.

"terima kasih atas kepercayan anda, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" Chanyeol menerima berkas kontraknya lalu berjabat tangan dengan ketua divisi dan juga Sehun. Saat tangan itu mendarat pada lengan lembut Jong In, Sehun menariknya agar tubuhnya dapat lebih dekat.

"aku menunggumu diruanganku" bisiknya

 _'ck ahjussi mesum ini'_ Jong In memicingkan tatapannya.

"terima kasih, jika tidak ada hal yang diperbincangkan lagi kami mohon undur diri" Chanyeol membungkuk sambil berlalu. Jong In kembali mengekor pada Chanyeol

"hyung kau duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucap Jong In berbalik badan dann pergi menjauh. Chanyeol hanya memandang heran lalu melanjutkan jalannnya.

"ck ahjussi satu itu, mana ku tahu ruangannya dimana" ucap Jong In kesal, "ah maaf ruangan ahjussi, maksudku tuan Oh Sehun disebelah mana ya?" tanyanya pada seorang resepsionis.

"maaf ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya

"saya di minta untuk datang ke kantornya sekarang juga"

"baik saya akan menghubunginya dulu" belum sempat t teleponnya digenggam sudah lebih dulu bunyi

 _Beritahu ruanganku padanya_

Resepsionis terkaget mendengarnya. Lalu membawa Jong In ke ruangan Sehun. Sang resepsionis mengetuk pelan pintu ruangannya.

"silahkan tuan" Jong In masuk kedalam, dan sang resepsionis meninggalkan Jong In. Baru saja ia berjalan masuk, ia sudah dipojokan di belakang pintu. Kedua tangan kekar milik Sehun memenjarakannya, dadanya bersentuhan dan matanya saling memandang

"ahjussi kau mengagetkanku" Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya

"kenapa kau membuatku sangat gila hanya melihatmu sajah eoh?"

"kau berlebihan" Jong In mencoba untuk melarikan diri tapi Sehun lebih cepat dan segera melahap bibir pulm itu. Menghisap dengan kuat dan mencoba untuk menginvansi atas kepemilikan bibirnya. Jong In sudah memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya isapan yang makin kuat.

"ekhemmm" keduanya menoleh berbarengan, nafas Jong In terengah ia mengambil pasokan oksigen yang berhembus melewatinya.

"ck" Sehun berdecak, wajah Jong In sudah memerah dan terus saja mengusap bibirnya. "kau mengganggu Hyung, harusnya kau mengetuk dulu" ucap Sehun kesal. Jong In akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menuju orang yang diajak bicara oleh Sehun, lalu ia membungkuk.

"dan bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal itu disini. Kau tak lihat dimana-mana ada cctv?" tanyanya

"biarkan saja. Ini ruangan pribadiku jadi aku bebas mau melakukan apa saja" Jong In memukul lengan Sehun

"maaf, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ia berniat untuk keluar dari jalur tatapan keduanya, tetapi lenganya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"siapa bilang kau boleh kabur" Jong In menghela nafasnya

"aku harus bekerja dan Chanyeol-hyung sudah menunggu diparkiran" Jong In menunjukan ponselnya yang berdering. Sehun dengan cepat mengambil alih ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya

"Jong In akan pulang denganku" belum sempat di jawab ponselnnya sudah lebih dulu dimatikan oleh Sehun

"Ya ahjussi" bentak Jong In, Sehun menarik Jong In pergi dari sana meninggalkan Min Soo yang memandang kelakuan sepupunya itu.

"ahjussi, kita mau kemana?" semua mata tertuju pada keduanya, Sehun hanya berjalan lurus menuju pintu lift. Jong In terus saja berbicara mengocceh dan mengomel di sepanjang jalan menuju lift dan saat sampai didalam Sehun kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman dalam dan sangat bernafsu.

 _'kenapa ada ahjussi dengan tingkat kemesuman yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir'_ fikirnya

"kau tidak bisa diam eoh?" tanyanya, Jong In memandangnya malas. Chanyeol hyung pasti akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sehun kembali menarik lengannya saat sampai di basement, ia membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jong In dan ia berlari menuju kursinya sendiri. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan.

"apa hubungan keduanya?" fikirnya.

...

Jun Myeon membuka kembali laptopnya mencari tahu tentang berita soal penemuan anak 10 tahun di daerah yeonceon. Tapi tak ada satupun tanda-tanda tentang berita itu, ia sudah benar-benar frustasi.

 _'ibu apa aku harus menyerah dengan keadaan ini?'_ tubuhnya ia sandaran pada bantalan kursi dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam menenangkan fikirannya.

"kau sudah bangun Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah muncul diambang pintu

"eoh kau sudah kembali?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"bagaimana proyeknya"

"Sehun mendatangani kontraknya" Chanyeol tampak bimbang tentang Sehun dan Jong In "hyung, apa kau tau apa hubungan Sehun dan Kai?" Jun Myeon merengut mendengarnya

"apa yang kau maksud?"

"sejak kapan mereka mengenal satu sama lain?" tanyanya lagi

"entah, aku tak pernah tau tentang hubungan keduanya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jun Myeon meneguk kopinya

"Sehun terlihat menyukai Kai dan kurasa mereka mengenal satu sama lain" Chanyeol duduk di kasur "aku harus mencari tahu tentang Kai, aku ragu dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini" Jun Myeon tersenyum

"jangan difikirkan aku akan menanyakan padanya nanti"

"bagaimana dengan perkembangannya Hyung" Chanyeol menunjuk ke layar laptop menggunakan dagunya

"sepertinya besok aku harus kembali ke yeonceon" Chanyeol mengangguk

"aku akan mengantarmu, setidaknya aku tak ingin kau pulang dengan keadaan sekacau semalam" Jun Myeon memutar bola matanya jengah

"ya baiklah"

...

"ahjussi ini dimana?" tanya Jong In mendapati sebuah restoran

"aku lapar, aku ingin makan" Jong In hanya diam dan mengikuti kaki itu melangkah. Suasana romantis dengan lagu jazz dan lampu yang temaram. Keduanya duduk di sebuah ruangan khusus.

"selamat siang sajang-nim" seorang pelayan datang sambil memberikan menunya

"sajang-nim?" tanyanya

"aku yang punya restoran ini"

 _'ah aku lupa ahjussi mesum ini punya semuannya'_ Jong In membuka-buka menunya dan semuanya menggunakan bahasa inggris, dia tidak mengerti. Ia melirik ke Sehun yang sedang memesan.

"ahjussi aku tidak mengerti" bisiknya amat sangat pelan

"eoh?" Sehun menoleh "aku yang memesan, aku yakin kau sangat menyukainya" Jong In mengangguk lalu memberikan menunya. Tak butuh lama untuk makanan itu dimasak dan wala makanan sudah siap untuk disantap di atas meja.

"daging" ucapnya girang, Sehun kaget

"kau menyukainya" Jong In mengangguk dengan semangat dan sudah memegang pisau dan garpunya

"ya sudah kau habiskan ya" Sehun tersenyum. Jadi ini rasanya menyukai anak dibawah umur, Jong In tak memperdulikan sekitanya ya memang kosong sih. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangannya pada sosok dihadapannya sambil meminum winenya.

"aku tak ingin minum wine, karena aku belum cukup umur" ucap Jong In disela-sela makannya

"aku tau" Sehun sengaja memesan jus jeruk. Sedang asik makan, tiba-tiba ponsel Jong In berdering dan tertera di layar ponsel nomor Baekhyun. Ia melihat pesan apa

 _Gawat... kau dimana sekarang aku sudah diseoul ayo bertemu di Bear cafe ada hal yang sangat penting._

Jong In menyambar jasnya lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang duduk disana

"ahjussi maaf aku harus segera pergi" ucap Jong In, belum sempat Sehun bertanya Jong In sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya dan makanannya.

...

Baekhyun tampak gelisah menunggu kedatangan Jong In, ia memperhatikan jalanan sekitar. Seorang pria memebuka pintu cafe dengan tergesah-gesah, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"baek" panggilnya, nafasnya terengah-engah wajahnya dipenuhi dengan peluh, Baekhyun memandangnya sebentar

"Jong In?" tanyanya heran

"ada apa?" Jong In merampas minuman Baekhyun lalu meneguknya kasar

"kau berlari?"

"tidak bodoh, aku hanya berlari dari ujung sana saat kau bicara ada yang penting" Jong In duduk, dan mengatur nafasnya. "ada apa?" tanyanya lagi, Jong In sudah meletakan jasnya pada kursi disampingnya.

"kau harus hati-hati, saat kemarin aku melewati rumahmu, tuan jung sedang marah-marah ia bilang ia akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu" Jong In tertegun,

"tapi apa ia akan menemukanmu, inikan jauh dari yeonceon" Baekhyun memangku kepalanya pada telapak tangan

"aku tidak tau, tapi tuan jung akan berusaha untuk bisa menemukanmu" Jong In mengangguk, ia tampak melihat kearah jalanan, melihat mobil dan para manusia itu berlalu lalang.

"aku sudah pindah kesini dan aku akan bersekolah di sekitar sini" Jong In mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Baekhyun "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ingat umurmu itu 16 tahun bukan 18 tahun" Jong In menunduk,

"siapa yang 16 tahun?" suara itu membuat keduanya kaget, dan melirik ke belakang berbarengan. Disana Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam kantung celananya.

"hmm temanku ini 16 tahun" jawab Jong In gugup, "hyung sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun sebentar

"aku tak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"aku... baru akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"jadi ini yang kau maksud temanmu yang bernama Baekhyun" Baekhyun tertegun lalu bangkit sambil membungkuk kecil

"halo nama saya Baekhyun" ucapnya sopan, Chanyeol menatap tidak minat.

"ayo pulang, sudah sore" Jong In menatap sebentar Baekhyun lalu pamit pulang. Perjalanan pulang hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Keduanya enggan untuk mendahului bicara,

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeo tiba-tiba

"hmm itu..." Jong In tampak gugup

"aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami"

 _'Kecewa? Kecewa karena apa?'_ fikir Jong In, ia memandang Chanyeo

"hyung" panggilnya lagi

"hmm?"

"sebenarnya..." belum sempat ia berbicara, Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mengehentikan laju mobilnya. Ia hampir saja menabrak seorang pria, Jong In menoleh pada korban yang hampir ditabrak dan saat itu pula dunia seakan berhenti. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, dan keduanya pula memberikan kengerian yang besar. Tuan Jung sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan kebencian

 _Tin...tin..._

Chanyeol menekan klakson dengan kuat membuat keduanya hilang kontak, Chanyeol kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

karena di ep 4 lumayan banyak yang review aku buat capt 6 lebih cepat...

aku ingin minta pendapat kalian, apa Chanyeol bakal jatuh cinta sama Jong In atau enggak?

review like and follow... sebuah masukan dan review kalian amat bermakna untuk keberlangsungan ff ini :D gomawo~


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 7**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

"bocah sialan itu sekarang hidup enak ya" ucapnya kesal sambil membawa tas di pundaknya, ia baru saja dari yeonceon untuk mencarinya dan meminta uang yang Jong In curi. Sebetulnya bukan mencurinya tetapi itu adalah uang yang dikumpulkan oleh Jong In saat bekerja sambilan disana, tetapi keluarga Jung itu sangat suka judi dan juga berhutang banyak pada renternir. Jong In sengaja kabur karena ia sudah tidak tahan hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga yang membuatnya tertekan. Ia dengan keluarga Jung hidup selama 10 tahun saat dirinya tiba-tiba terbangun disebuah kamar yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol, ia melirik sebentar pada tubuh di sampingnya. Jong In menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, bagaimana jika tuan jung menemukan alamatnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan tuan jung jika ia sudah menemukannya. Apa ia harus pergi meninggalkan ahjussi dan Chanyeol-hyung?

"Kai?" Chanyeol mengulang

"hmm iya hyung?" Chanyeol mendesah

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya

"tidak hyung, aku baik-baik saja" Jong In kembali menatap suasana di luar jendelanya, sesekali Chanyeol meliriknya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Sesampainya di mansion Jong In berniat untuk segera masuk kamar, menghindari segala macam pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Jun Myeon tak terlihat mungkin sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di ruangannya.

"Kai" Jong In menoleh, Chanyeol seperti memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat. Jong In berjalan mendekat lalu Chanyeol dengan tenang memeluknya.

"apa yang sedang kau fikirkan eoh?" ia mengusap punggung itu sebentar sambil terus membenamkan kepala Jong In. Jong In terisak sedikit

' _maaf'_ gumam Jong In. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, seakan esok tak akan ada lagi adegan seperti ini.

"hyung" Jong In mendongak menatap Chanyeol

"hmm"

"aku minta maaf ya, aku selalu menyusahkanmu" Jong In kembali memeluk pria jangkung dihadapanya.

"tidak, jika kau merepotkan aku sudah mengusirmu" Chanyeol tertawa kecil "ah besok aku dan Jun Myeon-hyung akan ke yeonceon apa kau mau ikut?" Jong In melepaskan pelukannya

"mau apa kesana hyung?" tanyanya

"ada perkembangan tentang adiknya Jun Myeon-hyung kami akan mencarinya besok" Jong In mengangguk tandanya mengerti

"sepertinya tidak hyung, aku harus bekerja aku tidak tega jika meninggalkan sajang-nim sendirian" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sebentar

"baiklah, tapi jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jangan murung dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" Jong In mengangguk

"aku akan kekamar dulu ya" Jong In melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat melihat perubahan suasana hatinya. Saat dikamar justru Jong In kembali memikirkan tentang tuan jung. Ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan ahjussi dan Chanyeol-hyungnya. Terlebih saat ini ia tak punya hal untuk bisa menghadapinya,

 _Aku bertemu dengan tuan jung_

 _Send_

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar dan melihat ada pesan dari Jong In, Baekhyun melotot kaget.

 _Lalu apa yang terjadi apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Send_

Jong In segera mengambil ponselnya

 _Entah, aku benar-benar tak bisa berfikir_

 _Send_

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menunggu bus datang, ia melihat area sekitar yang gelap karena ini sudah larut malam. Ia tak bisa membantu apa-apa, dan apa yang akan tuan jung lakukan pada Jong In. Tidak cukupkah ia di siksa selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

...

Sehun berjalan menuju ruangannya ia melemparkan jas ke sembarang tempat melepaskan dasi yang mengikat lehernya. Ada apa dengan Jong Innya, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan membuatnya khawatir. Ia menekan beberapa tombol pada layar ponselnya

 _Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang keluarga Jong In sesegera mungkin_

Setelah itu sambungannya terputus, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi kesayangannya menatap pemandangan luar yang dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu kota. Sehun sendiri tak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa menyukai atau lebih tepatnya tergila-gila dengan pria yang bahkan jauh di bawah umurnya. Ia lugu bodoh dan seksi, ya Sehun akui itu. Diusianya yang belia justru tubuhnya seksi melebihi wanita-wanita yang pernah ia temui.

 _Klik_

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar kunci rumahnya terbuka, ia bisa menebak siapa yang masuk saat ini. Min Soo, Sehun menghela nafasnya saat ia menekukan sepupunya itu berdiri diambang pintu.

"sudah berpacarannya?" tanyanya

"apa urusanmu eoh?" Sehun kembali menatap lampu-lampu kota diluar jendelanya

"dia yang kau cari tahu tempo hari" Sehun mengangguk kecil mengiyakan "kelihatannya sangat muda sekali, aku tidak tahu perusahaan Kim memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur"

"dia mainannya si Kim" Min Soo melotot

"lalu kau ingin merebutnya?"

"dalam kamusku jika aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu, maka ia harus menjadi miliku. Lagi pula itu tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu" ia menghela nafasnya

"ya terserahlah, ini aku membawakan berkas yang seharusnya kau tanda tangani jadi aku letakan disini aku akan pulang bye" Min Soo pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan segala rasa galaunya.

...

Jong In berusaha untuk menutup matanya tetapi seakan keadaan mencoba mempermainkan tidurnya, ya ia dapati hanya ada kegelisahan terus menerus. Ia mengambil jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar, mencari udara segar siapa tau ia bisa sedikit mengobati rasa gelisahnya. Baru saja ia keluar dari mansion ia sudah disuguhi dengan ahjussi mesum yang berdiri di kap mobilnya.

"ahjussi sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanyanya

"eoh kau belum tidur?" Jong In menggeleng

"aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku sedang mencari angin" Jong In duduk di kap mobilnya sambil menikmati udara yang masuk kesetiap rongga hidungnya.

"ahjussi sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya

"aku merindukanmu lebih tepatnya aku khawatir saat kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja" Jong In lupa tadi sore ia meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di restoran

"maaf, ada hal yang membuatku harus sesegera mungkin untuk pergi" Sehun tersenyum, ia merangkul tubuh ringkih itu seakan mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"tak apa, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa" Jong In mencoba meletakan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari setiap perlakuan ahjussi mesum. Ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang melandanya, ia hanya merasa amat nyaman berada di pelukan ahjussinnya.

"ahjussi" panggilnya

"hmm"

"aku belum memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tempo hari kan?" tanya Jong In

"pertanyaan yang mana?" Jong In melepaskan rangkulannya lalu beralih berhadapan dengan tubuh tegap itu, ia tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya memegang kedua pipi Sehun lalu menciumnya. Ciuman akan banyak arti, ia menerima bagaimana Sehun menyatakan menyukainya dan Jong In menyetujuinya. Sehun mengambil alih, tangannya mencoba menggapai punggung Jong In agar mendekat lalu mengeratkan ciumannya, mencoba menyalurkan hasratnya. Chanyeol melihat dari balkon mansion Jun Myeon melihat bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Tidak ada rasa marah atau hal semacamnya hanya saja ada hal yang jauh di fikirannya tentang sosok yang kini mencoba untuk mendominasi fikirannya. Jun Myeon sudah lebih dulu tertidur karena ia benar-benar kelelahan dengan segala macam dari pekerjaan hingga Jong Innya.

...

 _Hyung..._

 _Jong In, benarkah itu kau Jong In? hyung merindukanmu_

 _Aku juga merindukanmu hyung, hyung aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu_

 _Jangan pergi lagi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kesekian kalinya_

 _Aku di sini hyung, aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku merindukanmu hyung_

 _Ia mencoba menggapai tangan yang terulur kedepan tetapi saat dirinya mencoba untuk menggapainya, tangan itu semakin menjauh dan semakin menjauh._

Jun Myeon terbangun dengan air mata dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia melirik pada jam di dinding 3.45 ia bangkit menuju dapur mencari segelas air. Ia melihat kamar Jong In sekilas, entah kenapa hasratnya untuk melihatnya begitu besar, ia berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Jong In yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum, meletakan cangkirnya lalu membenarkan letak selimut. Melihat bagaimana mata itu tertutup bagaimana wajahnya yang damai dan bagaimana ia tampak amat mirip dengan adik kesayangannya.

"hyung" gumam Jong In dalam tidurnya. Jun Myeon mengelus kening Jong In lalu menciumnya memberikan rasa nyaman.

"terima kasih hyung aku merindukanmu" gumamnya lagi, Jong In membenarkan letak tidurnya. Mungkin ini rasanya jika Jong Innya bisa bersama-sama. Melihatnya menjadi adik kecil yang manis, dan menggemaskan. Jun Myeon menutup pintu kamar Jong In kembali dan menatap alam sekitar melalui balkon kamarnya. Untuk beberapa waktu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di mansionnya, menjaga Jong In yang mungkin saja kesepian. Ia selalu berfikir untuk melupakan pencariannya, tetapi semakin ia berhenti semakin besar kemungkinan ia menemukannya. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya benar-benar melelahkan.

Tuan Jung sedang minum-minum di daerah tak jauh dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Jong In, ia kesal mencari alamat dimana anak itu tinggal. Gara-gara dia dirinya harus terus menerus ditagih oleh renternir sialan yang memberikan pinjaman dengan bunga yang besar. Anak tidak tau terima kasih, sudah diberi kehidupan tetapi justru memberikannya kesusahan. Teralkhir kali Soo Jung melihatnya di toko baju tak jauh dari tempatnya minum, jadi ia menunggu disana siapa tau ia bisa menemukan Jong In ditempat yang sama. Ia membawa banyak barang untuk menghabisi anak itu, tuan Jung benar-benar kejam. Terakhir kalinya Jong In mendapatkan pukulan telak di sekitar wajahnya saat dirinya enggan memberikan uang yang ia kumpulkan selama ini.

...

Jong In terbangun agak telat, ia melihat ke sekeliling mansion terlihat sepi. Ia baru ingat bahwa ahjussi dan hyungnya sedang ke yeonceon. Ia melihat note yang ditempelkan Chanyeol di kulkas

 _Aku sudah buatkan makanan, hangatkan saja jika kau terbangun lebih siang_

 _Dasar pemalas._

Jong In memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tersenyum kemudian. Ia bahagia bersama dengan mereka berdua, tak ada rasa khawatir dan justru sangat aman. Ia membuka kulkas sudah ada beberapa makanan yang dibuatkan Chanyeol. Sesuai dengan perintahnya Jong In memilih untuk memansakannya pada oven. Sambil meminum susu yang sudah disediakan oleh Chanyeol dan sarapan yang sudah dihangatkan sebelumnya. Sekarang Jong In sudah siap berangkat kerja, sajang-nimnya sudah sampai sepertinya. Ia berjalan sambil menggunakan headphone di telinganya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah ramai dengan hiruk pikuk penduduknya.

"aku datang" teriaknya, Kyungsoo menoleh saat menapati Jong In sudah berjalan mendekat padanya.

"ah sajang-nim sudah datang" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyiapkan beberapa peralatannya, Jong In berjalan ke ruangan ganti, ia ganti baju lalu membawa alat pel dan segala halnya untuk membersihkan cafe.

"kau tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, apa liburmu menyenangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ah tidak terlalu, tapi aku rasa aku lebih baik hari ini, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Jong In membungkuk hormat, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu meminta Jong In kembali bekerja. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan membersihkan Jong In membalik papan diluar menjadi tanda ' _open'_ dan beberapa pelanggan datang untuk menikmati minuman dan kue yang dibuat sendiri oleh Kyungsoo.

"ah Kai, aku membuat menu baru. Cobalah!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan potongan kue yang dibuatnya semalam, niatnya sih untuk jadi salah satu menu tambahan. Jong In memakan potongan kecil dan merasakannya sebentar

"waw, ini enak sajang-nim. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi favoritku!" ucapnya girang lalu kembali melahap beberapa potongan-potongan kecil lagi. Cafe sangat ramai saat jam istirahat karena letaknya lumayan dekat dengan kantor-kantor besar.

"istirahatlah aku akan menggantikanmu, lagipula sudah waktunya orang-orang kantor masuk kerja kan?" Jong In mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka apronnya dan meletakknya di konter

"kalau begitu aku akan membeli sesuatu disekitar sini" Jong In mengangkat ponselnya sambil mengetikan beberapa kata disana. ia melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok yang baru saja ia kirimi pesan sedang berdiri di tepi jalan.

"ahjussi, kau sudah makan?" tanya Jong In Sehun menggeleng, jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran sekarang?. Mungkin karena Jong In saat ini belum betul-betul mempercayakan hatinya, hanya saja otaknya selalu berkata bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk melabuhkan hatinya.

"aku lapar, sangat 'lapar'" bisik Sehun, Jong In segera memukul lengan kekar itu,

"dasar mesum" Jong In berlari menuju pintu penumpang, perutnya sangat lapar saat ini dan ia sangat ingin makan sesuatu yang pedas dekat cafe.

"ahjussi aku ingin teokkbbokii" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi gembil itu

"baiklah baby bear, aku seperti sedang jalan dengan anakku" Sehun bergumam kecil. Karena hanya pada Sehun saja ia bisa manja melebihi pada ahjussi satu lagi. Karena hanya Sehun yang mengetahui tentang umurnya.

...

Chanyeol menyampingkan mobilnya di sekitar area yeonceon. Jun Myeon memilih untuk berjalan kaki sambil bertanya seputar kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Semakin larut dengan keadaan dan tak mendapatkan sedikitpun informasi yang ia harapkan.

"hyung lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu eoh, kau terlihat kurang sehat" Chanyeol memberikan sekaleng coffe untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ini berakhir" Jun Myeon menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil melihat daerah sekitar yang tidak terlalu ramai, suasananya benar-benar tenang ditambah air yang mengalir dari sungai. Ia berfikir apa bisa menemukan 'nininya'

Hari semakin larut dan langit semakin gelap, udara semakin dingin dan hanya ada hembusan demi hembusan udara dingin yang menusuk kedalam kulit. Jun Myeon benar-benar frustasi atas apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini, ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang jendela luar saat Chanyeol membawa laju mobil kembali ke kota Seoul. Ia tak menemukan apapun disana di tempat sebagian dari adiknya ditemukan. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia bisa menemukan titik temunya, yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah harapan yang tak kunjung terjadi. Chanyeol melirik Jun Myeon sesekali dan hanya akan ada helaan nafas yang menjadi pengiringnya. Tak ada yang tahu takdir apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia harapkan adalah Jun Myeon orang yang miliki saat ini bisa menemukan kebahagiannya yang hilang 10 tahun yang lalu.

Jong In terdiam saat menatap jendela luar yang penuh dengan lampu kota, ia berfikir akan sesuatu yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Hati, perasaan dan sesuatu yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Wanita yang ia selalu temui saat mimpi itu datang akhirnya berbicara dan berkata sampai kapan ia akan melupakan semuanya. Jadi apa yang sebetulnya ia lupakan, dan apa pula yang harus ia ingat. Bunyi pembuka pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, melihat siapa yang datang membuatnya berlari mendekat dan membantu tubuh ringkih itu berjalan. Jun Myeon benar-benar tumbang sekarang, tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan membutuhkan pengobatan.

"mari kubantu" Jong In membopong tubuh itu masuk kekamar dan meletakannya disana, di kasur miliknya.

"aku akan menelepon dokter" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar untuk menghubungi dokter. Tubuh Jun Myeon panas, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"ahjussi" gumamnya membantu melepaskan jas dan juga sepatunya. Ia merapihkan selimut yang terbalut menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat wajah kegelisahan yang terpatri pada wajah pucat pasih itu. Ia pernah melihatnya dan hal yang ia lakukan adalah berlari keluar menuju dapur mencari sesuatu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol muncul dari balik kamar mandi "dokter akan segera datang sebentar lagi" Jong In tak menghiraukannya, ia mengambil gelas besar madu dan sedikit jahe. Memasukan air hangat dengan perasan jahe dan juga sedikit madu. Ya, yang ia ingat hanya itu. Dengan tak memperhatikan tatapan Chanyeol Jong In kembali ke kamar dengan gelas berisi air hangat dengan segala macam campuran.

"ahjussi minum sedikit saja, aku yakin ini dapat sedikit membuatmu lebih baik" Jong In membantu tubuh itu untuk mencoba meminumkan air hangatnya. Jun Myeon meminumnya sedikit lalu kembali tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah.

"apa yang kau berikan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sekarang baru membuatnya sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan

"apa?" tanyanya lagi

"apa yang kau berikan?" Chanyeol mengulangi, Jong In melihat lengannya sebentar

"memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya tidak percaya, ia mengambil alih cangkirnya lalu meminumnya sedikit

"perasan jahe?" Chanyeol meletakan cangkirnya di meja nakas, "begitu saja kau tidak sadar"Jong In menunduk

"maaf"Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepalanya sedikit

"tak apa, jaga Jun Myeon-hyung dulu ya aku harus mencari sesuatu dulu" Jong In mengangguk. Puluhan telepon dan pesan masuk seakan hanya angin lalu untuknya. Setiap getaran yang dihasilkan oleh ponselnya ia acuhkan. Sehun sang pelakunya, tetapi saat ini ahjussinya lah yang lebih penting dari pada ahjussi satu itu. Jong In memegang lengan lemah itu sambil terus memijitnya pelan menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan agar Jun Myeon cepat sembuh.

"Jong In-a" Jong In tersadar akan apa yang ia dengar, apa Jun Myeon mengetahui yang sebenarnya?. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, apa ia akan diusir dan mungkin dirinya akan berhenti pada sebuah penjara karena telah menipu. Segala pemikiran masuk begitu saja tanpa celah sedikitpun. Kedatangan Chanyeol membuyarkan segala pemikirannya. Chanyeol masuk dengan dokter yang tadi dimaksudkan olehnya. Chanyeol melihat ke araha Jong In yang diam melihat bagaimana dokter itu memeriksa Jun Myeon.

"ia hanya kelelahan dan strees yang berlebih. Aku harap kalian bisa membuatnya sedikit refreshing, ia sangat membutuhkannya" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengantar dokter hingga pintu depan, Jong In membiarkan Jun Myeon beristirahat dan lebih memilih menatap kembali lampu-lampu kota.

"apa yang sedang kau fikirkan eoh?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya

"hyung" sapanya

"aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi jangan bohong padaku" Jong In tersenyum simpul

"aku hanya banyak fikiran akhir-akhir ini" Jong In menghela nafasnya.

"kau butuh pelukan" Jong In kaget lalu memandang Chanyeol, ia sedang merentangkan tangannya menunggu Jong In mendarat pada pelukannya

"karena aku sedang membutuhkannya" Jong In tersenyum lalu menyambut pelukan itu dengan hangat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu, nyaman. Meski tak senyaman saat ada di pelukan ahjussi mesumnya. Tapi ia seperti seorang adik yang selalu terjaga oleh malaikat sebaik kakaknya.

"jadi jika kau ada sesuatu kau bisa berbaginya dengan kami, karena kau disini sudah kami anggap sebagai saudara" Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Jong In dengan sayangnya. Jong In hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan selanjutnya hanya ada suara dengkuran kecil yang terdengar-ia tertidur didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"dasar bocah" tak ingin menganggu tidurnya, yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya diam menikmati pelukan hangatnya. Agak lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba menggendong tubuh itu untuk direbahkan di kasurnya. Ia menyelimutinya lalu tanpa ia sadari ia mengecup pucuk kepala itu. Entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar sayang dengan bocah satu ini. Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan tubuh itu diatas kenyamanan kasurnya.

Pagi hari menjemput, menghabiskan kegelapan malam. Menghancurkan segala mimpi dan merubahnya menjadi kenyataan yang entah lebih baik atau buruk. Tubuh yang tertidur dalam kenyenyakan itu perlahan terbangun, nyawa-nyawa yang seakan bepergian semalaman kembali pada raganya. Dan terik mentari di pagi ini benar-benar menyengat membuat semua nyawa kembali dengan cepat.

"pagi Hyung" sapa Jong In sambil mengucek matanya, ini sudah kebiasaannya sejak tinggal disini. Bangun sambil mengucek matanya, dan itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah.

"kau yang membuatkan ku air hangat jahe dan madu?" tanya Jun Myeon yang tampak lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.

"ah ahjussi sudah baikan" Jong In menatapnya senang, Jun Myeon hanya mengangguk

"aku berterima kasih untuk minumannya. Itu mengingatkanku pada adikku, biasanya ia yang akan membuatkan hal itu jika aku kelelahan" Chanyeol memandang Jun Myeon tak percaya. Hal-hal yang diluar fikirannya seakan menerobos masuk kedalam. Ia butuh data itu secepatnya.

Jong In pamit untuk bekerja, karena cafe tidak ada pegawai pengganti jadi ia memutuskan untuk ijin untuk bekerja. Awalnya semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan hatinya, Jun Myeon yang sudah lebih baik dan ia bisa bekerja. Tetapi sesuatu membuatnya berantakan dalam sekejap, disana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya sambil menggandeng sebuah tas hitam besar di sisi kananya. Menatapnya tajam seakan mata itu bisa membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu. Terdapat bekas jaitan di bawah matanya, alis tebal dan rambut yang tertutup oleh topi itu menambah kesan gahar padanya. Tuan Jung berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang melakukan segala aktifitas pagi, menghalangi jalannya menuju tempat bekerjanya.

masih ada yang inget ff ini kah? maaf telat publish karena kemaren sibuk buat siapin lebaran.

sebelumnya minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya... semoga ceritanya gak bosenin dan gak buat kalian kecewa, jangan lupa review follow dan juga like... sebuah review dapat membangun semangat dalam menulis kembali heheh...~

semangat~


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 8**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

 **WARNING NC CHAPTER...DIHARAPKAN BERIMAJINASI SUPAYA LEBIH MENDALAMI...**

 **hehehh lets enjoy**

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, senyumannya tidak akan membuat orang lain yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itu amat mengerikan dan menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Jong In benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Berlarikah? Menghadapinya kah? Atau pura-pura seakan semuanya tidak pernah terjadi?. Tapi tuan Jung bukan lah orang yang dengan mudah dikelabuhi atau bahkan di bodohi. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku, kakinya begitu berat untuk sekedar diajak melangkah menjauhinya.

"Kai..." sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya membuat tubuhnya seketika mencair, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo di balik tubuhnya.

"ah Sajang-nim" Jong In membungkuk hormat, lalu tersenyum

"sedang apa, ayo berangkat bersama" Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada titik dimana tuan Jung berdiri. Tapi ia tak mendapati siapapun disana, tuan Jung menghilang. Ia menghela nafas sedikit lega, tetapi tuan Jung pasti akan datang lagi sewaktu-waktu. Dan saat itu pula ia akan siap dengan segala resiko yang akan ia terima.

...

Jong In memandang layar komputer counternya dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan sesuatu tentang tuan Jung. Ponsel yang bergetar terus menerus saja ia tak hiraukan, sejak semalah Sehun sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tak ada satupun panggilan yang ia terima. Tidak perduli jika Sehun tiba-tiba saja datang menemuinya sambil memberikan ekspresi marahnya dan akan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Udara siang ini begitu panas, terlihat dari bagaimana orang-orang datang dan pergi untuk sekedar membeli secangkir es atau kopi dingin. Menikmatinya sambil bersenda gurau membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik bagi sebagian orang.

"aku ingin americano dengan senyuman yang manis" suara berat nan husky itu membuat Jong In tersadar didalam lamunanya

"maaf tuan anda bisa mengulanginya lagi?" ucap Jong In

"aku ingin americano dengan senyuman yang manis darimu" mendengarnya Jong In mendongkan kepalanya, Sehun sudah berdiri dengan jas berwana biru terang dan dasi garis-garis menghiasi penampilannya. Jong In memalingkan wajahnya tidak berniat menatap mata tajam itu. Ia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menuliskan pesanan Sehun dan tak lama ia sudah mendapati americano didepannya.

"aku tidak mendapatkan yang aku inginkan, aku ingin komplen" Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung berhadapan dengan pria jangkung itu

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya

"saya mendapatkan pesanan yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang saya pesan" Kyungsoo menatap Jong In tak percaya, memang Jong In sedang tidak begitu baik saat ini. Tapi tidak biasanya ia salah dalam memberikan pesanan

"memang apa yang anda pesan tuan,?" tanyanya

"aku memesan americano dengan senyuman manis dari dia" Sehun menunjuk Jong In, Jong In menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu memberikan senyuman terpaksa. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti,

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bisakah aku membawanya sebentar?" bisik Sehun pada Kyungsoo, sebetulnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat satu sama lain, ia hanya sedang memainkan perannya.

"aku tidak punya pengganti" jawabnya pelan

"tenang" tak lama 2 orang wanita dengan tampilan amat seksi datang sambil menggunakan apron putih di tubuhnya. Jong In memandang tak percaya apa yang ia lihat, dengan sebuah tarikan yang kuat tubuh itu limbung dan mengikuti kaki jenjang nan panjang itu melangkah. Sehun dengan sedikit tak sabaran menghempaskan tubuh itu kedalam mobil dan meminta supir untuk melajukan kendaraannya.

"kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponmu eoh?" tanyanya, Jong In hanya diam tak berniat untuk menjawab, ia masih memikirkan tuan Jung. Sehun melirik tubuh disampingnya itu hanya diam, ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan tidak mengerti kekasihnya itu.

"maaf, aku sedang banyak fikiran" jawab Jong In lirih, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menggapai telapak tangan Jong In menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"aku akan mendengarkan apapun keluhanmu, jadi jangan membuatku khawatir" Jong In tersenyum. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya, mengingat tentang kekasih membuat dia tersenyum geli. Ahjussi mesumnya benar-benar baik. Ia memeluk tubuh tegap itu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kini keduanya berakhir di sebuah taman bermain, Jong In bilang ia ingin berteriak tampa menganggu orang lain. Ya ini adalah cara paling ampuh untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin menyalurkan segala emosi tampa menganggu orang lain. Sehun hanya tersenyum saat Jong In merubah suasana moodnya, ia terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Memang benar bahwa Jong In saat ini melupakan tentang tuan Jungnya. Ia sibuk dengan segala macam wahana, Sehun tak pernah protes ia seperti sedang menjaga adiknya.

...

Chanyeol sibuk dengan layar komputernya, ia memilih memegang kendali pekerjaan Jun Myeon. Ia meminta Jun Myeon lebih banyak istirahat, karena ia masih kurang sehat. Ia sibuk menarikan jarinya pada _keyboardnya_ mendata semua berkas yang dikirimkan sekertarisnya. Sebuah kotak dengan suara seperti menekan tombol itu terlihat di sudut kanan bawah, menandakan ada email yang masuk. Dengan ragu ia menggerakan _mouse_ komputernya pada gambar kotak disana. Jong Dae lah yang mengirimkan pesan, saat ia membuka pesannya hanya ada sebuah tulisan

 _Jangan melupakan bayarannya eoh_

Dan beberapa lampiran yang lumayan banyak. Dengan sangat ragu ia mengunduh satu persatu lampiran yang dikirimkan Jong Dae. Saat semuanya selesai ia unduh, dengan segala keyakinan dan helaan nafas panjang ia membukanya. Saat filenya sudah terbuka matanya membelalak seketika dengan keyakinan ia menggerakan jari tangannya, menekan skroll pada mousenya. Ia menyambar ponselnya menekan beberapa nomor disana

"apa data ini akurat" tanyanya saat sambungan telepon baru saja tersambung

 _"wowww,wooow sabar bos, mana pernah aku membohongi klien ku? Jangan lupakan bayarannya"_ tanpa mendengar ocehan dari ujung teleponnya Chanyeol sudah menutup teleponnya. Ia mencetak semua data yang dikirimkan Jong Dae, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Setelah data telah tercetak ia menyambar jaket kunci mobil dompet dan berkas yang baru saja ia cetak.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Jun Myeon yang muncul dari ruang tengah

"aku akan pergi sebentar, kau istirahat saja" dengan tergesa-gesah ia menggunakan sepatunya dan pergi. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, tak memperdulikan bagaimana suara klakson itu berbunyi bersautan.

 _Dia berbohong, kenapa harus berbohong_

 _Kim Jong In_

 _16 tahun_

 _Yeonceon senior high school_

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi kemudinya, ia baru saja sampai di sebuah sungai yang tempo hari ia kunjungi dengan Jun Myeon untuk mencari ' _nininya'_. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir Kai atau sekarang ia harus menyebutnya Jong In. Ia kembali menyalakan mobilnya menuju sebuah sekolah yang tertera pada data yang dikirimkan Jong Dae. Chanyeol menatap sebentar sebuah bangunan yang dinamakan sekolah itu, lalu mendekati salah satu penjaga sekolah.

"permisi, kemana saya bisa bertemu dengan guru yang mengajar disini?" tanyanya santun

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi

"saya ingin bertanya tentang sekolah ini" sang petugas tersenyum lalu menunjukan jalan menuju ruang guru. Ia mengetuk sebentar sampai ada seorang guru yang datang menghampirinya.

"mohon maaf pada siapa saya bisa bertanya tentang siswa ini?" ucap Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah foto.

"ah Kim Jong In-ssi, mari saya antar pada wali kelasnya" Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki sang guru, ia menunjukannya pada seorang guru wanita tidak terlalu tuan atau muda.

"Song-ssaem" wanita yang di panggil menoleh, keduanya membungkuk hormat

"tuan ini ingin menanyakan tentang Jong In hakksaeng" matanya membola, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Wanita yang di panggil Song-ssaem itu menunjukan jalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"

"aku ingin mengetahui mengenai siswa ini"

"ada hubungan apa anda dengan siswa ini?" Chanyeol bingung, ia harus menjawab apa

"saya kehilangan adik, dan beberapa orang menemukan tentangnya bisa aku mengetahuinya?"

"dia adalah muridku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menurut siswa yang lain ia adalah siswa yang sangat pendiam dan menjadi objek pembullyan. Ia tinggal dengan orang tua angkatnya, ayah angkatnya adalah penjudi kelas berat, dan adik angkatnya siswa di sekolah yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Saya benar-benar menjadi guru yang sangat bodoh dan tak bisa menjadi tumpuan untuk murid-muridnya sendiri. Aku merasa bersalah saat Jong In menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu"Chanyeol terdiam saat mendengarkannya.

"bisa saya mendapatkan alamat rumahnya?" Song-ssaem mengangguk, dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggunya sebentar, tak lama Song-ssaem datang memberikan secarik kertas. Keduanya membungkuk hormat.

"bisa aku melihat kelasnya?" tanya Chanyeol, Song-ssaem dengan baik hati menunjukan letak kelas dan juga loker yang biasa digunakan oleh Jong In. Ia melihat isi dari loker yang biasa digunakan 'kainya' hanya ada buku-buku dan beberapa coretan yang benar-benar membuat siapapun depresi. Mungkin ini yang menjadi salah satu penyebab ia membohongi Chanyeol.

"terima kasih nona song, aku berterima kasih sekali" Chanyeol undur diri, ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya untuk menuju rumah yang di maksudkan oleh Song-ssaem barusan. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga jung, dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pintu gerbang rumah kediaman keluarga jung. Dengan berat hati ia turun dari mobilnya, mencoba untuk mendekat pada rumah itu. Mengetuk pelan pintu gerbang, tak lama seorang wanita sedikit paruh baya membuka pintu. Rambutnya tergulung ke atas, matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam dan sedikit lebam pada bibir bawahnya.

"jika kau mencari suamiku, dia tidak disini" ucapnya ketus, Chanyeol diam sambil memperhatikan sejenak

"boleh aku masuk"

"anda siapa?"

"saya adalah orang yang akan membantu anda melunasi hutang suami anda" ucap Chanyeol tegas, nona Jung memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan uang terlebih untuk melunasi hutang suaminya.

"silahkan masuk" Chanyeol memperhatikan halaman rumah, berantakan seperti habis gempa. Barang-barang terlihat tak beraturan tanaman-tanaman rusak dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"siapa yang datang eomma?" seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai muncul dari balik tembok, ia begitu kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"eoh ahjussi yang bersama si brengsek" panggilnya, sang ibu menoleh saat mendengarnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku melihatnya berjalan bersama si Jong In saat diSeoul" Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat

"hallo perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, saya adalah atasan dari orang yang anda sebut barusan"

"maksud anda Kim Jong In?" Nyonya Jung kembali bertanya untuk memastikan, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"saya datang kemari karena.." Chanyeol berfikir sejenak "karena saya ingin tahu tentang Kim Jong In, saya akan memberikan uang sesuai dengan hutang anda" Soo Jung membulatkan matanya, astaga benar-benar kaya.

"kenapa anda bisa memberikan uang anda, apa yang diberikan anak kurang ajar itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali membuat Soo Jung terkesima

"anda tidak perlu tahu, saya hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal"

...

Jong In tersenyum, wahana terakhir yang sekarang ia naiki adalah bian lala. Seluruh kota seakan terlihat dari atas sini, ia bahagia. Ketakutan akan tuan Jungnya hilang seketika, Sehun tersenyum menatap bagaimana kekasih kecilnya tersenyum menatap indahnya kota.

"apa kau senang?" tanyanya

"ya Ahjussi, aku menyukainya terima kasih" Jong In tersenyum riang

"jangan lupa bayaranku eoh" Jong In memutar bola matanya malas,

"iya aku ingat" Sehun menepuk bangku biang lala di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan untuk Jong In pindah. Dengan perlahan karena takut tiba-tiba biang lalanya bergoyang ia berjalan menuju tempat yang di isyaratkan oleh Sehun.

"apa?" tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun mencium bibir ranum itu, menyalurkan segala kebahagiannya hari ini. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sedari semalam ia tahan. Rasa memiliki itu semakin mendominasi, Jong In memukul dada Sehun pelan memberi tahu bahwa nafasnya sudah habis terkuras.

"kita lanjutkan di mansion" ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman yang telah berakhir. Biang lala sudah berhenti bahkan sekarang Sehun dan Jong In sudah berada di mobil menuju mansion milik Sehun. Disampingnya Jong In sudah tertidur karena kelelahan bersenang-senang. Tangannya terulur mengusak rambut hitam kelam itu. Setelah sampai di mansion, sang supir berniat untuk membangunkan Jong In tetapi Sehun menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menggendongnya. Dengan sangat tampannya, Sehun menggendong tubuh tertidur itu. Ia dekapkan pada dadanya, membuat Jong In lebih nyaman. Ia meletakan tubuh itu pada kasur dengan nyaman, Jong In menyamankan tidurnya. Sehun membuka dasi dan kemeja yang ia kenakan seharian ini. Sehun mendekati tubuh Jong In yang tertidur, menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus berwarna tan itu. Menjilatnya memberikan tanda tanda cinta pada leher itu. Jong In merasa tak nyaman, tidurnya terganggu

"ahjussi aku mengantuk" ucapnya sambil mencoba menjauhkan kepala ahjussi mesumnya,

"tidak kau sudah berjanji" satu tangannya mencoba menaikan kaos yang dikenakan oleh Jong In, kini tubuh nya terlihat sebagian, kurus dan sangat mulus dengan nipple pink yang mencuat, amat kontras dengan kulit tan miliknya.

"eunghhh, ahjussi" lenguhnya, bukannya berhenti Sehun malah makin bernafsu untuk memainkan kulit dan tubuh Jong In, lidahnya bergerak liar menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh itu.

"ahhh juusiii" dada Jong In membusung seakan meminta Sehun untuk menghisapnya lebih kuat. Matanya masih terpejam tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun. Sehun semakin bernafsu menjilati, bibirnya meraih bibir Jong In. Menghisapnya kuat membuat sang pemilik membuka matanya, Sehun sama sekali tak memberi ruang untuknya bernafas. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka celana jeans yang dikenakan Jong In. Mencoba meraih gunukan yang sedikit membesar itu.

"akhh hmmm" lenguh Jong In kenikmatan, Sehun mencoba mengeluarkan Jong In-jr mengurutnya pelan memberikan kenikmatan. Jong In menutup matanya merasa nikmat.

"ahjussi hmmmeung" Sehun semakin kuat mengocok milik Jong In, Jong In merasa banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di area bawah perutnya. Bibirnya terus di cumbu oleh ahjussinya

"nikmat eoh?" ledeknya, ia semakin kuat mengocok milik Jong In

"ahjussi ada yang akan keluar...eunghh ahhhh" Jong In-jr memuntahkan spermanya. Dadanya memburu, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak yang bisa ia ambil. Ia memandang Sehun dengan mata sendunya, Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan kasur. Ia membuka lebar kakinya.

"kau tidak memuaskanku?" ucap Sehun, Jong In memalingkan wajahnya. Karena sekarang ia menakui ahjussinya benar-benar seksi sekarang. Astaga! Jantung Jong In seperti genderang perang yang terus bertalu-talu. Tangan Sehun membuka perlahan sleting celananya, sudah terlihat gundukan besar dibalik celana kerja itu.

"aku tidak mengerti caranya bagaimana" ucap Jong In polos,

"lakukan apapun yang kau bisa" ucap Sehun. Dengan hati dan jantung yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti berdetak ia mencoba menggapai gundukan itu mengeluarkan isinya. Betapa kagetnya saat isinya menyembul keluar.

"ahjussi" Sehun senyum menang, inilah yang dinamakan pria sejati. Ia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. Mengurutnya pelan

"ahkkmm yess, lebih kuat" lenguh Sehun, Jong In kembali mengocoknya tetapi lebih cepat, "ahh yess ahhh hmmm kulum" Jong In dengan mata polosnya menatap Sehun mencoba menelaah apa yang dimaksud dengan kulum.

"anggap itu adalah permen lolipop" Jong In menatap kembali junior atau senior ya karena ukurannya sangat besar. Dengan ragu ia memasukan milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya, hangat dari rongga mulut Jong In menyapa permukaan kulit Jr Sehun. Sehun mendesah keenakan, sebetulnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Jong In melakukan hal ini. Dan ini pengalaman pertamanya setelah ia sebelumnya di tiduri oleh lelaki yang sama.

"eungghh terus Jong In-a yang kuat" Jong In semakin kuat mengulum, posisinya benar-benar membuat siapa saja akan bernafsu. Jong In menungging tanpa busana sama sekali. Tangan Sehun menggapi hole Jong In, memasukan satu jarinya mencoba untuk melebarkan agar ia mudah untuk memasuki'?'nya nanti.

"hmmmeunghh ahhhh" Jong In melepaskan kulumannya dan malah mendesah. Sehun memasuk lalu mengeluarkan terus seperti itu hingga 4 jarinya masuk kedalam, Jong In mencoba menahan desahannya dengan kembali mengulum milik Sehun. Sehun bangkit membiarkan Jong In terlentang, ia memposisikan miliknya pada hole Jong In,

"tahan eoh" Jong In memandang tubuh bawahnya, sudah lama memang sejak kejadian pertama kali. Dan itu membuat kengerian bertambah, Sehun semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga kepala juniornya tertanam. Jong In menahan nafasnya, tubuhnya seakan di belah menjadi dua. Sehun dengan pelan semakin memasukan juniornya lebih dalam hingga

"hmmmm"thrust akhirnya Sehun-jr masuk sepenuhnya, Jong In mengeratkan pelukannya menahan rasa sakit. Sehun terdiam sebentar melihat reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh Jong In, matanya tertutup.

"ahjussi bergerak, rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman"

"euhhnggh nnn haaa"

 _Thrust thrust thrust..._ penis itu keluar masuk mengikuti irama, tubuh Jong In ikut tersentak.

"eunghh ahhh ahhh ahhh"

"shit kenapa sangat sempit" racau Sehun, ia berusaha untuk membuat Jong In nikmat

"eunghh ahhh ahjussi ahh ahh disana ahhh" lenguh Jong In saat Sehun-jr mengenai titik ternikmatnya.

 _Thrust thrustt._ lenguhan dan desahan keduanya beradu menjadi satu. Kasur sudah berderit karena Sehun menghajar hole Jong In dengan ganas. Ia membalikan posisi Jong In menjadi menungging, ia memposisikan Jrnya dan tanpa aba-aba ia memasukan kedalam titik terdalam

"akhhhh"Jong In menahan rasa sakit yang kini bercampur nikmat. Tubuhnya terhentak posisinya membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu, ia menarik satu lengan Jong In lalu meletakanya pada punggung Jong In. Jadi kini Jong In hanya bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan satu tangannya

"sial, kenapa nikmat sekali eunghh ahhh shhhh" Sehun benar-benar diluar kendali, ia semakin ganas menghajar hole Jong In

"eunghh ahhh ahjussi ahhh ahhh" Jong In sudah tidak bisa berkata lagi, yang ia keluarkan hanya desahan nikmat, tangan kekar itu menggapai Jong In-Jr mengocoknya dengan cepat mencoba untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Jong In sudah tidak tahan dengan segala kenikmatan ini. Ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, ini lebih nikmat.

"Jong ahhh ini ahkhkhh eunghh sshhh" Sehun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menghentaknya berulang-ulang kali. Berkali-kali ia berhubungan tetapi ini adalah yang terbaik.

"ahjussi aku mau hmmmeungghhh Akhhhh" Jong In klimaks, tapi Sehun masih semangat dan semakin cepat. Jong In merasa sesuatu didalam sana tiba-tiba membesar dan tak lama

"Akhhhhhh" hole Jong In terasa penuh dengan cairan hangat yang Sehun keluarkan dengan sekali hentakan. Keduanya bergetar, Jong In terjatuh tengkurap di susul oleh tubuh Sehun di atasnya

"aku mencintaimu" Sehun menciumi punduk kekasihnya itu, Jong In membola saat merasa sesuatu di dalam sana kembali mengeras

"ahjussi, aku lelah" Sehun bangkit dan ia dengan tak berperasaan kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, memaksa masuk kedalam hole Jong In

"eeunggh ahjussi akhhh akhhh ahh shhhhahh"

"shit, kenapa masih nikmat" Sehun menghajar hole Jong In pada posisi Jong In yang masih tengkurap.

"kau benar-benar nikamt Jong.. shhh ahhh" cukup lama permainan mereka hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan sperma untuk kesekian kalinya. Keduanya benar-benar lelah, Jong In tertidur di dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Permainan yang sangat menggairahkan dan Sehun akan melakukannya lagi nanti.

...

Setelah mendengar tentang Jong In dan mendapati foto masa kecil Jong In. Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tinggal dengan 'nininya'. Seseorang yang selama 10 tahun ia cari justru berada tepat dihadapannya tetapi ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Kakak macam apa? Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi menatap suasana malam di Yeonceon. Ia memberikan banyak uang pada keluarga Jung, ia bilang untuk tanda terima kasih. Walau sebetulnya Chanyeol ingin sekali memenjarakan sekeluarga karena telah melakukan tindakan yang membuat adik kecilnya terluka selama 10 tahun. ia benci ia kesal ia marah bukan pada keluarga Jung tetapi pada dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah menyadari Jong In selama ini. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Jong In dan memberi tahu pada Jun Myeon bahwa ia sudah menemukan adik tersayangnya. Jun Myeon pasti bahagia. Ia mencoba menghubungi Jong In, tetapi hanya ada suara operator yang membalasnya. Dengan kesal ia melemparkan ponselnya dan mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke seoul.

Pukul 2 dini hari Jong In terbangun, ia merasa haus. Dan saat ia terbangun tubuhnya benar-benar pegal sekali, ia membersihkan sisa sperma yang menempel pada tubuhnya lalu menggunakan Hoodie dan celana selutut milik Sehun. Ia melihat ahjussinya tertidur dengan pulsa lalu ia tersenyum, mencium sebentar bibir itu. Ia mencari ponselnya, karena ia lupa memberitahu Jun Myeon bahwa ia tidak pulang malam ini.

"ahjussi, ponselku dimana?" tanya Jong In memukul pelan tubuh itu agar terbangun.

"sepertinya masih di mobil" Jong In menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan menuju basemant karena si ahjussi mesum itu dengan bodohnya melupakan ponselnya. Pasti Jun Myeon atau Chanyeol meneleponnya berkali kali. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menemuka ponselnya di kursi belakang.

"assa ketemu" ucapnya girang, Jong In menggapai ponsel itu lalu kembali menutup pintu mobilnya, berniat untuk kembali ke dalam tetapi yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah gelap dan semuanya begitu cepat. Tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh ke lantai, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Seseorang memukulnya menggunakan palu hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri.

...

TBC

maafkan daku NCnya kurang HOT...

terima kasih dukungannya, terus dukung ff ini dengan Review like and follow


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 9**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

Matahari pagi ini seakan bersembunyi di balik awan yang beterbangan di langit, hawa dingin seakan menusuk. Sehun terbangun dari tidur bak putri salju, matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam celah kelopak matanya. Ia meraba tempat disampingnya, hampa tak ada satu tubuhpun disana. ia bangun sepenuhnya lalu terduduk, matanya melirik dan tak mendapati Jong In disampingnya.

"Jong In..." teriaknya, suaranya amat nyaring dan memanggil Jong In berkali-kali. Tak ada satu suarapun yang menyahut panggilannya.

"kemana dia?" fikirnya, Sehun berjalan mengambil _bathrobe_ dan mengenakannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, yang ada difikirannya saat ini mungkin Jong Innya sudah pulang. Tapi tak ada tanda atau note sama sekali. Ia kembali dari kamar mandi tubuhnya sudah bersih dan wangi tentunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jong In dan akan ada operator yang menjawabnya.

"sebetulnya anak itu kemana sih?" Sehun berfikir sejenak. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan pakaiannya, ia harus bekerja karena sudah telat.

...

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di mansion, ia segera membuka pintu dan menuju kamar Jong In. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat tak mendapati orang yang dimaksud.

"ia belum pulang dari semalam, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tak dijawab" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"istirahat saja, mungkin ia akan pulang sebentar lagi" Jun Myeon memegang tubuh jangkung itu dan memintanya duduk di sofa. Ia belum tidur semalaman, menyetir dari Yeonceon sendirian tanpa istirahat karena ia ingin segera melihat 'nininya' tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kasur kosong dan rapih. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk memberikan waktu untuk tubuhnya beristirahat. Jun Myeon mencoba untuk menelepon Jong In tetapi hanya akan ada operator yang menjawabnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi dan mencoba mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertunda. Proyek akuarium sudah mulai berjalan jadi ia mencoba untuk mengerjakan beberapa data yang harus ia tanda tangani.

Sehun sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sesudah ia menyelesaikan sarapan yang di buatkan maid. Pandangannya mengitari sekitar ruangan, mengapa ia merasa bahwa Jong In tidak mungkin pulang lebih dulu. Ia mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Jong In tetapi nihil, selalu operator yang menjawabnya.

"aku akan mampir ke cafe nanti" ucapnya lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia bergegas untuk berangkat kerja mencoba untuk tidak terlalu khawatir pada Jong In. Semua seakan berjalan normal, tak ada jejak sedikitpun yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku pemukulan Jong In.

...

Jong In merasa pusing matanya belum terbuka, tubuhnya sangat lemas. Darah kering tercetak jelas di punggung kepalanya menetes pada baju yang ia kenakan. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan membiasakan pada cahaya yang menyortonya. Saat pandangannya terbuka yang ia lihat adalah sinar lampu satu-satunya menyorot padanya. Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling tempat itu, gelap tanpa pencahayaan ia tak mengetahui dimana ini. Di depannya hanya ada satu kursi dan pintu dibelakangnya. Pelaku pemukulan itu tak terlihat, ia mencoba menggerakan lengannya tetapi tidak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat pada kursi yang kini ia duduki. Kepalanya terus berdenyut ia benar-benar pusing. Dan ia baru saja tersadar bahwa mulutnya dibungkam, Jong In menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki.

"sudah sadar kau anak brengsek" Jong In terkejut saat mendapati tuan Jung di hadapannya, wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan. Tubuhnya bergetar, tuan Jung mendekat lalu menjambak rambutnya. Jong In merasa nyeri terlebih helaian rambut yang jambak adalah area yang terluka sebelumnya. Kepalanya di dongakan untuk melihat wajahnya.

"kau anak tidak tau di untung" tuan Jung mengeluarkan pisau lalu menggerayangi wajah Jong In yang sudah ketakutan

"harusnya aku biarkan saja kau mati 10 tahun lalu" Jong In mulai ketakutan, wajahnya tampak mengeluarkan banyak peluh.

"atau aku harus membiarkan mu merasakan kematian seperti 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya

"hmmm..hmmm" Jong In meronta, dengan kasar tuan Jung melepaskan jambakannya

"dengar, aku baru saja mendengar berita dari Soo Jung bahwa ada seorang pria yang datang ke Yeonceon untuk mencarimu" Jong In memandang tuan Jung tak percaya

"dan ku rasa dia adalah keluargamu, apa kau mau bertemu dengan keluargamu?" Jong In berfikir, lalu mengangguk pelan

"sayangnya aku tak ingin, kau tau akibat dirimu wajahku menjadi seperti ini jadi aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" tuan Jung kembali mendekat lalu satu pukulan ia keluarkan mengenai wajah Jong In, memar muncul di antara pipi dan matanya. Lalu satu pukulan lagi ia berikan tepat di samping bibir dan satu tendangan ia berikan pada perut Jong In hingga tubuhnya limbung dan kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal.

 _'Uhukk'_ Jong In tak berdaya tubuhnya terikat perutnya yang ditendang membuatnya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah walah tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh lakban.

"kau sudah hidup denganku 10 tahun, jadi kau tau aku tak menyukai pemberontakan" taun Jung kembali menendang kepala Jong In berkali-kali dan tubuhnya hingga luka dan darah sudah begitu banyak dan Jong In kembali tak sadarkan diri. Tuan Jung pergi meninggalkan tubuh yang tak berdaya dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

..

Sehun gelisah dan terus saja memeriksa ponselnya, Jong In bahkan belum menghubunginya dan ponselnya selalu saja tidak aktif. Ia khawati, ia mungkin harus ke cafe Kyungsoo. Ia menyambar jasnya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Min soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia tau siapa yang akan menangani rapat siang ini. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak saat ini. Jalanan mendadak macet dan cuaca mendadak menjadi sangat dingin ditambah turunnya hujan.

"kyung" panggil Sehun saat dirinya sudah sampai di cafe, tapi ia tak mendapati Jong In disana.

"Yack Oh Sehun, kau apakan karyawanku hingga ia tidak masuk dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali" cerca Kyungsoo, ia kesal ia harus mendadak menelepon lawan kerja Jong In dan membayarnya dua kali lipat karena Jong In tak kunjung datang.

"ia tidak masuk?" tanyanya Kyungsoo terkejut

"bukankah kemarin ia bersamamu kan?" Sehun berfikir sejenak kemana sebetulnya Jong In, apa ia tidak enak badan dan beristirahat di manison kekasihnya itu?.

"Oh Sehun?" panggilnya lagi

"ah maaf, tadi pagi aku sudah tak menemukan dia ku fikir ia langsung bekerja"Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"kau yakin kau tak melakukan apapun padanya hingga ia tak masuk kerja"Oh Sehun dengan kasar menoyor Kyungsoo

"ishh, sudah aku akan ke rumahnya. Tapi aku butuh americano" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan menyebalkan tetapi tetap membuatkan pesanannya.

"hmm" Kyungsoo menyodorka secangkir americano

"gomawo Kyungsoo-a" Sehun mengambil pesananya lalu memberikan selembar uang di dompetnya

"ambil kembaliannya"

"huh dasar pelit" ucap Kyungsoo saat mengetahui kembaliannya hanya sedikit.

Sehun kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Kim, ia harus menebalkan wajahnya untuk menemui Chanyeol dan juga Jun Myeon. Mungkin ia akan mengakui bahwa ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jong In agar Jun Myeon mau melepaskan atau merelakan Jong In hanya untuknya. Atau mungkin sebaiknya ia tak perlu memberitahu dan biarkan dirinya menjadi selingkuhan Jong In. Memikirkannya saja membuat mobilnya melaju dengan lumayan cepat dan akhirnya sampai di basement apartemen Kim. Dengan ragu ia menaiki lift sambil menenteng cup americanonya.

 _Ting~_ pintu lift terbuka di lantai ini hanya ada 1 kamar dan kalian bisa membayangkan sebesar apa mansion milik keluarga Kim. Sebelum ia menekan bel, Sehun lebih dulu meyakinkan hatinya dan kembali menebalkan wajahnya.

"huuuuu" Sehun menekan bel sekitar 2 kali, tak lama Jun Myeon menekan intercome dan melihat Sehun. Awalnya ia merasa aneh ada apa kliennya datang ke kediamannya. Tetapi kini Sehun sudah duduk di sofa menunggu Jun Myeon mengambilkan minuman.

"aku tidak menyangka orang seperti anda akan mendatangi mansion kliennya" Sehun menengguk americanonya

"aku datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Jong In"Jun Myeon kaget, ia tak salah dengar kan Jong In. Apa yang dimaksud adalah adiknya.

"Jong In?" ucapnya tak yakin

"iya aku mencoba menghubunginya, dan mencoba mendatangi cafe tempatnya bekerja tetapi tak ada jadi aku khawatir apa ia sakit" Sehun menjelaskan

"Jong In?" Jun Myeon kembali mengulanginya

"ah maksudku Kai" Sehun lupa benar-benar lupa. Jong In kan pernah mengatakan jika ada Jun Myeon maupun Chanyeol ia harus memanggilnya Kai

"tunggu tuan Oh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memanggil Kai dengan Jong In" Jun Myeon berubah serius, warna wajahnya berubah tatapannya benar-benar tajam.

"hmmm begini tuan Kim" Jun Myeon mencoba mendengarkan tetapi tatapannya benar-benar serius

"Kai memiliki nama asli Kim Jong In, ia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan padamu karena ia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya"Jun Myeon tertohok, matanya memanas namanya sama tetapi umur keduanya berbeda. Apa Jong In membohonginya juga

"dia nini, kai adalah nini hyung" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun

"apa yang kau maksud Chanyeol?" ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, air matanya seakan mau keluar. Jong Innya benarkah itu

"iya Hyung, aku semalam baru dari Yeonceon dan mendapatkan informasi, bahwa Kai adalah nini" Jun Myeon mendekati Chanyeol

"benarkah? Jadi selama kita mencari Jong In ternyata dia tinggal bersama kita. Tapi tunggu Chanyeol umur mereka berdua berbeda" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Jun Myeon, tampak sedikit bergetar ia benar-benar kaget

"hyung, dia berbohong soal usianya, ia baru saja 16 tahun. usia nini kan?" Chanyeol meyakinkan Jun Myeon, ia juga begitu gembira. Di sisi lain Sehun hanya menatap keduanya heran jadi apa yang terjadi. Nini? Apa yang dimaksud adalah Jong In. Selama ini ia mencari Jong In untuk apa?.

"jadi apa Jong In ada?" tanya Sehun memotong adegan mengharukan itu

"kami menunggunya pulang, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tak ada jawaban" Sehun semakin curiga

"semalam memang ia bersamaku, tetapi pagi tadi ia menghilang. Aku mencoba menghubunginya tetapi ponselnya mati. Aku juga sudah mencoba ke cafe tempatnya bekerja ia tak ada" Sehun benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Terakhir kali ia berinteraksi dengannya adalah saat, Sehun segera bangkit.

"mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku khawatir, semalam ia izin padaku untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di basement. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui kemana ia pergi" ucap Sehun

"hubungi aku saat kau menemukan sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol...

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap Jun Myeon. Wajah Sehun sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi wajah Jun Myeon. Matanya melotot dan tak ada wajah yang biasa ia tampilkan saat bertemu dengannya. Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, ia harus ke apartemennya untuk memastikan keberadaan Jong In. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus mencari Jong Innya, firasatnya tidak enak.

"hyung istirahat saja dirumah, aku akan mencari nini. Aku akan membawanya pulang aku janji" Jun Myeon mengangguk, ia akan dirumah menunggu kabar tentang adiknya. Baru saja ia bersyukur sudah menemukan adiknya, tetapi sekarang adiknya justru menghilang. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya mencari keberadaan Jong In, setengah hari ia mencari ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Ia berfikir untuk pergi ketempatnya bekerja.

"permisi" sapanya

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku ingin bertanya apa Kai ada?"

"hari ini pegawai kami yang bernama Kai tidak masuk" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"terima kasih" ucapnya, Chanyeol berbalik untuk meninggalkan cafe tetapi ia kembali lagi

"apa disini ada pegawai yang bernama Baekhyun?" tanyanya, ia ingat Jong In pernah memperkenalkan temannya. Ia bilang temannya juga bekerja di cafe ini.

"maaf?tapi aku rasa tak ada pegawai kami yang bernama Baekhyun" tepat Jong In membohonginya lagi. Chanyeol kembali mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia meninggalkan cafe.

"kemana kau nini?" monolognya, ia menyusuri seisi kota tapi tak menemukannya. Ia menyipitkan pandangannya saat melihat postur tubuh pendek, dengan seragam sekolah dan tas di punggunya. Ia menepikan mobilnya, lalu keluar melihat siapa yang ia lihat.

"kau"Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol menunjuknya

"ahjussi, kau mengagetkanku" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya

"kau teman Kai kan?" tanya Chanyeol mendekat

"Kai?" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak

"Jong In" Baekhyun memberikan ekspresi bahwa ia tau

"ah Jong In, kau ahjussi yang tempo hari dengan Jong In kan? Ada apa ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun

"apa kau tau dimana Jong In?" tanyanya, Baekhyun menggeleng

"atau kau sudah mengubunginya?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng

"terakhir kali aku berkomunikasi dengannya adalah saat kita bertemu ahjussi, ada apa?" Chanyeol frustasi. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari Jong In,

"ia menghilang sejak kemarin" Baekhyun tertohok, matanya yang sipit ia paksakan melotot. Hilang jangan-jangan

"apa karena tuan jung?" ucapnya dengan suara amat kecil, tetapi karena telinga Chanyeol yang lebar ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Tuan Jung?"Chanyeol bertanya "maksudmu kepala keluarga Jung yang ada di Yeonceon?" Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya karena ucapannya terdengar

"itu...hmmm itu..." Baekhyun gugup

"aku mohon padamu Baekhyun, Jong In bisa saja dalam bahaya. Kau bilang ia temanmu kan?" Baekhyun ragu

"kami..."Chanyeol menghela nafasnya

"ayo masuk kedalam mobil, ceritakan padaku sambil mencarinya"Baekhyun pasrah dan masuk kedalam mobil. Didalam mobil yang sudah berjalan itu keduanya hanya diam dalam keheningan. Baekhyun benar-benar takut untuk mengatakannya, ia kan harus menjaga rahasia Jong In.

"kumohon"

"jadi, aku adalah teman sekelas Jong In di Yeonceon. Ia tinggal dengan keluarga Jung yang menemukannya di pinggir sungai dan merawatnya. Tetapi selam tinggal dengan keluarga Jung Jong In bercerita bahwa hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Tuan Jung akan melampiaskan kekesalannya jika kalah judi padanya. Awalnya memang ia akan melampiaskan pada anak perempuannya, tetapi semejak ada Jong In ia melampiaskan padanya. Aku berteman dengannya sudah 5 tahun, bahkan aku takut hanya sekedar menatap tuan Jung. Saat Jong In pergi dari rumah, tuan Jung marah besar dan uang yang ada di kamar Jong In hilang. Jong In tak membawa apapun, hanya beberapa uang. Tak lama tuan Jung memiliki banyak hutang karena kalah berjudi, ia menyalahkan Jong In atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Dari hutang berjudi, hingga para preman yang datang. Karena ia sebelumnya dipaksa untuk bekerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk tuan Jung berjudi. Kemarin saat aku bertemu dengan Jong In sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan tuan Jung. Dan aku khawatir jika tuan Jung mencari keberadaan Jong In" Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar Chanyeol hanya menatap jalanan didepan, ia memberikan uang pada orang yang salah.

"kita ke Yeonceon" Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

...

Sehun sibuk dengan layar dan mouse komputernya melihat rekama cctv yang ada di apartmentnya. Ia harus beragumen dengan pekerja disana karena mereka menolak untuk di lihat cctvnya. Ia mengingat jam berapa tepatnya Jong In meminta izin untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"tolong putar pada jam 2 lewat 39" ia melihat awal Jong In keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sehun memperhatikan layar itu dengan serius, ia melihat saat Jong In akhirnya mendapatkan ponselnya dan tak lama tubuh itu tergeletak di lantai yang dingin dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Sehun terkejut, wajahnya pucat pasih. Dan sialnya lagi ia tak bisa melihat siapa pelakunya.

"sial" Sehun menggebrak meja kerja petugas, pelakunya tak terlihat karena cctvnya tak terjangkau

"pasang yang banyak cctv aku akan memberikannya pada apartemen ini dengan geratis" ucapnya kesal. ia berlalu sambil menggebrak pintu ruang kerja petugas apartementnya.

"sial" Sehun memukul kemudinya, ia bingung kemana ia harus mencari kekasihnya itu. ia mengambil ponselnya berniat menghubungi seseorang. Tapi ia lupa ia bahkat tidak mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Siapa orang yang bermasalah dengan Jong In hingga melakukan hal itu. lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, tak mungkin ia membiarkan Jong In berlama-lama dalam keadaan menyakitkan itu. ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol siapa tau ia mengetahui orang yang bermasalah dengannya.

"halo"

 _Ada apa Sehun, apa kau sudah menemukannya_

"maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku bersalah" ucapnya parau, ia tak sengaja menumpahkan air mata berharganya.

 _Apa maksudmu?_

"Jong In, ia terluka.. aku tubuh Jong In tergeletak di lantai basementku" Sehun berhenti sejenak

 _Apa?lalu dimana Jong In sekarang?_

"kepalanya penuh dengan darah, dan tubuh itu sudah hilang. Seseorang telah membawanya pegi" Chanyeol terkejut di sebrang sana

 _Apa kau melihat wajahnya?_

"cctv sialan itu tak menjangkau keberadaan si pelaku" terdengar helaan nafas di sebrang telepon

 _Dugaanku, itu adalah tuan Jung orang yang merawat Jong In. Aku sedang menuju Yeonceon jika kau sudah menemukan sesuatu datang kesana._

Setelah itu sambungan teleponnya terputus.

...

Tubuh ringkih bersimbah darah itu masih tergelat tak sadarkan diri pada dinginnya lantai ruangan yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Tubuhnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun ditambah sebuah lakban tertempel pada mulut yang banyak darah keluar dari sana. Tubuh Jong In benar-benar kacau, luka dan darah sudah menyelimutinya. Untuk sadar saja ia tak sanggup.

Tuan Jung datang sambil membawa sebuah ember berisi air, dan dengan tak berperasaan ia menumpahkan air itu pada tubuh Jong In. Jong In tersadar karena air dingin itu melukai tubuhnya yang sudah teluka.

"aku akan mengembalikanmu ketempat semestinya" tuan Jung menggendong tubuh itu di pundaknya membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. Jong In sedikit sadar tetapi selanjutnya ia tak bisa menahan semua luka dan ia benar-benar kehabisan darah akhirnya ia tak sadarkan kembali.

...

 _Wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun putih terlihat sedang duduk ditengah taman bunga anggrek dan lili. Ia telihat damai dengan buku di atas pangkuannya, wajahnya amat damai dan sangat cantik. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang asik bermain dengan layang-layang ditengah padang rumput yang hijau. Wanita itu sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak laki-laki itu. anak laki-laki itu sangat gembira mengikuti kemana angin berhembus agar layang-layangnya bisa terbang. Suara tangisan dari si anak laki-laki itu terdengar, membuat wanita cantik itu segera menutup bukunya lalu menghampiri si anak laki-laki._

 _"kau baik-bai saja sayang?" anak laki-laki itu terjatuh karena sebuah batu menghalanginya, kakinnya terluka dengan sangat telaten dan penuh kasih sayang ia mengobatinya. Semua bisa ia lihat mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang kali. Ia berdiri jauh dari keduanya, menatap penuh tanya siapa keduanya kenapa ia harus melihat kejadian yang sama berkali-kali._

 _'sampai kapan kau akan melupakan kami'tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, ia ingin menghampiri wanita itu dan bertanya siapakah dirinya. Tubuhnya seakan terjatuh dari atas tebih, ia merasa tubuhnya seperti layang-layang putus terbang menunggu jatuh ketanah._

Jong In membuka matanya, melihat keadaan sekitar ternyata dirinya berada di dalam mobil dengan tuan Jung yang mengemudi. Mau kemana sebetulnya, ia tak mampu untuk bergerak sekedar melihat suasana luar. Tubuhnya tergeletak di kursi belakang dengan keadaan yang sama sebelumnya.

Tak lama lama mobilnya berhenti, dan tuan Jung keluar. Agak lama, ia memastiakan jalanan benar-benar sepi. Lalu ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan memaksa tubuh lemah itu untuk bangkit

"BANGUN!" bentaknya, Jong In dengan sisa tenaganya bangkit dan mengikuti kemana tuan Jung membawanya. Tubuh itu seketika bergetar hebat dadanya kembali sesak ia mencoba tenang tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar diluarkendalinya. Tuan Jung membawa Jong In keatas jembatan tubuhnya dibuat condong kedepan seakan-akan jika dilepaskan tubuh itu akan jatuh kedalam sungai. Iya sungai, suatu ketakutan yang selama ini diderita oleh Jong In. Tuan Jung melepaskan penutup mulutnya, tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa Jong In gerakan.

"ada permintaan terakhir?" tanyanya

"kumohon tuan Jung lepaskan aku, aku minta maaf" mohonnya dengan suara amat parau

"jika aku lepaskan sekarang tubuhmu akan jatuh kebawah" tuan Jung tersenyum sinis

"kumohon tuan Jung... aku.." ia tak kuat lagi nafasnya hampir habis

"ucapkan selamat tinggal" taun Jung perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada tali yang mengikat pada tubuh Jong In. Tubuh itu melayang terjatuh

 _Byuar..._ tubuh itu tenggelam. Jong In hanya berfikir ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya. Izinkan ia bertemu dengan keluarga kandunganya. Tuhan aku berharap aku bisa melihat wajah ibu dan ayah, mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidupnya. Tubuh itu semakin dalam dan nafasnya semakin habis. Tubuh terikatnya tak kuasa hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Matanya perlahan tertutup

 _Byuar..._ Pandangan sayunya melihat sosok yang berenang menghampirinya, sosok itu mencoba menggapai tubuh Jong In sampai kedua matanya tertutup sempurna.

hay guys,, maafkan daku karena telat update karena satu dan lain hal...

maaf jika ceritanya kurang bagus

jadi siapakah yang nyebur buat nolongin si jojong...

jangan lupa like follow dan review..

agak sedih reviewnya berkurang T.T tapi cerita ini bakal dikelarin kok..

diriku semangat~


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle :Ahjussi**  
 **Chapter : 10 FIN**  
 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Park Chanyeol , Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baekhyun**  
 **selama 10 tahun tak menyadari identitasnya yang ia ingat hanya namanya, dan selama 10 tahun pula seorang kim jong in harus merasa hidup bagaikan di neraka. keputus asaan membawanya kedalam sebuah cerita bahagia. Jong In tak pernah menyangkah setelah 10 tahun ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya. meski perjalanan panjang menantinya. Jong In yakin ia akan bahagia kemudian.**  
 **HunKai dan pairing-pairing lain di dalam cerita~**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Sehun sudah berada di rumah seseorang yang ia kenal sangat jago dalam hal IT. Ia meminta orang tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan Jong In hanya dengan gambar tuan Jung yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, ia masih mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Jung dengan Baekhyun. Didalam mobil keduanya sama sekali tak mengatakan sepatah dua patah setelah cerita Baekhyun tentang tuan Jung beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang justru Baekhyun terlelap karena kelelahan pulang sekolah lalu harus menuju Yeonceon yang lumayan jauh. Chanyeol kini benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri, ia bodoh dan mengambil keputusan tanpa berfikir lebih jauh. Ia memandang kosong rumah yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia datangi. Kosong tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, keluarga jung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"aku sangat bodoh, mian Jong In-a" Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bodoh, harus kemana lagi ia mencari keberadaan nininya.

"tuan mencari keluarga Jung?" seorang ahjumma datang menghampiri

"ah iya, bisa aku tahu kemana perginya keluarga Jung?" tanyanya

"pagi buta mereka pergi seakan ada orang yang akan datang mencari mereka" Chanyeol harusnya tau sejahat apa keluarga ini. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu berterima kasih pada ahjumma. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjang bak putri salju.

"ahjussi" Baekhyun mengucek kedua matanya, pinggangnya pegal tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"ah kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun

"hmm, apa Soo Jung ada?"Chanyeol menggeleng

"mereka pergi sepertinya aku bodoh memberikan mereka imbalan. Kita kembali ke Soul" Baekhyun mengangguk

...

Jun Myeon tak tenang ia berjalan kesana kemari menunggu kabar dari Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Berkali-kalia mengecek ponselnya tetapi tak ada satupun pesan dari keduanya. Kepalanya pusing, rasa lelah dan stressnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dokter juga bilang tak boleh sedikitpun melupakan soal minum obat. Jun Myeon menghela nafas, dalam hatinya terus saja berdoa agar adik yang baru saja ia temuka setelah 10 tahun menghilang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia mengambil beberapa obat untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Dosis yang tinggi membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

 _'hyung...hyung... tolong aku..hyung... Myeon-hyung...' suara itu seakan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. tapi ia tak bisa menemukan dimana sumber suara itu_

 _'Jong In-a kau dimana' Jun Myeon berjalan ditengah hamparan bunga anggrek yang seakan berguguran. Ia berjalan terus tetapi ia tak tahu arah mana yang menunjukan dimana letak suara itu_

 _'hyung...' lagi, suara itu kembali berbunyi. Jun Myeon memutar tubuhnya berkali-kali menajamkan pendengarannya._

 _'kau dimana Jong In...' Jun Myeon kembali berteriak yang hanya akan ada suara dirinya yang menggema._

 _Tes..._

 _Jun Myeon langsung menoleh pada pundaknya yang terasa ada yang menetes. Lengannya mencoba menggapai apa yang basah mengenai pundaknya. Merah seperti darah ia mendekatan jari pada hidungnya, bau amis khas bau darah. ini benar-benar darah. ia menoleh ke atas melihat apa yang meneteskan darah padanya. Disana kosong hanya sebuah hamparan langit putih tak bernoda_

 _'hyung...sakit...' suara Jong In semakin membuat Jun Myeon frustasi. Suaranya syarat akan kesakitan, apa darah ini darah Jong In. Apa dia terluka._

 _'Jong In-a kumohon jawab dimana kau... jangan membuat Hyung takut' Jun Myeon benar-benar panik. Ia terus mengitari hamparan bunga anggrek itu._

 _'tutup matamu dan ikuti kata hatimu' suara lembut dari sang ibu seakan terdengar tepat di telinganya. Dengan hati yang tenang ia mencoba memejamkan matanya merasakan apa yang hatinya katakan. Ia melangkah maju terus maju, tak perduli di depannya ada apa ia hanya ingin cepat sampai. Hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dan ia sadar._

"Jong In" Jun Myeon terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia yakin saat ini Jong In sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia menyambar ponselnya untuk menelepon Chanyeol

"kau dimana?" tanya Jun Myeon

"aku dalam perjalanan ke Seoul Hyung, apa ada kabar dari Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol

"belum, aku...aku.. khawatir Jong In terluka"Chanyeol mendengar suara Jun Myeon yang sedikit menangis.

"hyung.. aku akan menemukannya Hyung. Aku berjanji" Chanyeol meyakinkan Jun Myeon. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyimpan beban sendiri. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun membagi beban itu padanya, dan saat ini Chanyeol tau Jun Myeon bukanlah orang yang sekuat itu. Chanyeol tau Jun Myeon benar-benar meyangayi adiknya jadi ia harus menemukannya secepat mungkin.

Sehun benar-benar tak sabar saat orang yang mencari keberadaan tuan Jung tak kunjung mendapatkan posisinya.

"masih belum mendapatkannya juga eoh? Cepat!" bentak Sehun. Sehun itu adalah laki-laki yang tak memiliki kesabaran. Dengan Jong In saja ia bisa melakukan tanpa sabar menunggunya bangun sepenuhnya apalagi dengan hal seperti ini

"tunggulah, sangat sulit meretas CCTV di seluruh kota Seoul, lagi pula bagaimana jika dia tak di Seoul?" Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam

"cepat kerjakan atau kau habis ditanganku" pria itu langsung kembali pada layar komputernya

"aku menemukannya" Sehun langsung berlari menuju layar besar itu saat mendengarnya.

"jelaskan padaku lokasinya" pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"baik-baik, ini berada di lokasi yang agak jauh dari seoul seperti perbatasan Seoul, ini terlihat ia melewati sebuah pedesaan dengan. Ah gudang kosong" Sehun mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"sial, masih saya pantau sekali lagi saya slepet kepalanya" ucapnya kesal karena Sehun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, termasuk terima kasih.

Sehun dengan gelisahnya ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju lokasi yang sebelumnya sudah di informasikan. Ia benar-benar menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"aku sudah tau dimana lokasinya, kau dimana sekarang?"Sehun berbicara pada Chanyeol melalui sambungan teleponnya

"aku masih dalam perjalanan, aku membiarkan keluarga Jung pergi" terdengar nada kekecewaan dari sebrang telepon

"aku mengerti, aku akan menemukannya secepat mungkin" Sehun mematikan sambungannya lalu kembali menyetir. Ia membelokan stir mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung kosong yang terlihat amat menyeramkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling gedung.

"Jong In-a..." teriaknya, ia berjalan mendekati gedung sambil terus menyebutkan namanya. Tapi tak ada sautan sama sekali. Ia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan dengan keyakinan ia menghampiri pintu itu. dan mendapati ruangan kosong didalamnya, hanya ada kursi dan sedikit pencahayaan. Ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan, sambil berjalan masuk kedalam. Ia menemuka ceceran darah yang sepertinya masih baru.

"Jong In baru saja dari sini, sial" Sehun membanting kursi yang ada di sampingnya pada tembok tak bersalah. Dengan langkah yang kesal ia kembali ke mobilnya, ia yakin tak pak tua sialan itu tak jauh dari sini. Ia memutar balik mobilnya dengan emosi yang memuncak, Jong Innya terluka. Ia tak akan memaafkan tua bangka itu. siapapun yang melukai kekasihnya, ia akan mendapatkan yang lebih.

"aku ingin kau cari tau tentang keluarga Jung, dan aku dengar istri dan anak perempuannya kabur. Aku rasa mereka belum jauh jadi temukan mereka dan bawa padaku hidup ataupun mati" ucap Sehun final. Ia menelepon seorang kenalannya atau lebih tepatnya orang yang pernah ia bantu dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai bos besar. Satu kata yang keluar dari Sehun adalah sebuah perintah yang mutlak, tak ada bantahan maupun penolakan. Matanya benar-benar menyiratkan sebuah kekesalan dan amarah yang sangat besar. Matanya semakin panas saat melihat sesuatu di ujung jalan,

"Jong In" ia terlambat, tubuh itu melayang dan terjatuh kedalam sungai. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun ia segera terjun ke dalam sungai. Tubuh itu seakan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya, matanya terlihat begitu kesakitan. Darahnya bercampur dengan air sungai, tubuh terikatnya seakan tak sanggup untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Nafasnya seakan habis ditelan air sungai. Dan tubuh itu ia gapai dan ia peluk kedalam dekapannya, berusaha menggapai permukaan dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke daratan.

"Jong In sadarlah.. Jong In.." Sehun menepuk pipi Jong In yang sedikit pucat dan terlihat amat kesakitan lukanya benar-benar parah. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka, Sehun mencoba melepaskan ikatanya.

"Jong In kumohon bertahanlah" ia memeluk tubuh tak berdaya itu, tubuh lemah yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan luka yang basah. Ia menggapai ponselnya menghubungi ambulance.

...

"bagaimana keadaannya" ucap Jun Myeon terangah-engah, Sehun menggeleng. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya. Jun Myeon terhuyung lalu Chanyeol yang baru saja datang mencoba menahan tubu Jun Myeon agar tak terjatuh.

"aku kakak yang bodoh, aku tak bisa menjaga adikku sendiri" Jun Myeon menangis, tetapi Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluknya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa tuan Jung bisa melakukan ini semua.

"maaf apa disini ada keluarga pasien?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU

"saya dok, saya kakaknya" Jun Myeon langsung menghampiri dokternya

"begini, keadaan pasien benar-benar parah. Tempurung otak belakangnya retak dan terdapat darah membeku didalam. Ia juga kekurangan banyak darah, satu tulang rusuknya bergeser. Kami harus melakukan operasi dan kami harus mendapatkan persetujuandari pihak keluarga" Jun Myeon lemas mendengarnya, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tak berguna.

"lakukan, lakukan apapun yang membuat adikku bangun lagi" suaranya parau, air matanya keluar banyak sekali.

"baik, kami akan melakukan sebisa kami. Mohon untuk berdoa karena kami hanyalah manusia dan Tuhan lah yang menentukan baik buruknya." Jun Myeon mengangguk mengerti, dokter itu kembali kedalam dan tak lama tubuh lemah dengan segala macam alat itu keluar untuk segera di pindahkan ke ruang operasi. Sehun menatap kosong tubuh itu, hatinya sakit sangat sakit. Jika diizinkan untuk bisa menggantikannya ia akan menggantikannya. Ponselnya bergetar

"halo?"

"kau dimana?" suara Min Soo di ujung telepon sedikit panik

"aku dirumah sakit"

"siapa yang sakit"

"nanti aku akan memberitahumu, urus perusahaanku dulu. Aku akan izin untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan" setelah itu Sehun mematikan sambungannya. Chanyeol, Jun Myeon, Baekhyun, dan Sehun pindah menuju ruang operasi. Tubuh lemah tak berdaya itu semakin tak berdaya saat operasi dimulai. Berkali-kali kantung darah berganti dari satu ke yang lain. Dokter terlihat begitu berusaha untuk membuat operasinya berhasil. Wajah Jong In di pasangi selang pernafasan dan tubuhnya tengkurap untuk segera mengoprasi tempurung kepala yang ratak. Dokter mencoba untuk menambahkan partikel yang dapat menunjang retakan dalam tempurung kepalanya. 4 jam dalam ruangan membuat semua orang benar-benar khawatir. Bahkan Baekhyun enggan pulang dan memilih untuk menunggu saja. Dan sampai saat ini, dokter belum juga keluar untuk memberitahu hasil operasinya. Keempatnya tampak cemas dan tak kunjung menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tak lama dokter membuka ruang operasi dan kasur berisi tubuh lemah dan tak berdaya itu di dorong oleh beberapa suster, terlihat banyak sekali alat yang menempel padanya.

"operasinya berhasil, tapi kami belum bisa memastikan bahwa penambalan dalam tempurung kepalanya berdampak pada otaknya apa tidak. Kita harus menunggu pasien sadar dulu,tetapi dalam kondisi yang saya lihat pada pasien agak lama untuk dirinya puliha dan sadar dalam komanya. Saya harap keluarga tak berhenti untuk terus berdoa" Jun Myeon tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya,

"hyung.. tenang hyung... kau juga butuh istirahat" Chanyeol memeluk Jun Myeon. Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar

"halo?" ucapnya

"kami sudah mendapatkan apa yang bos perintahkan, tetapi kami belum menemukan suaminya bos" Sehun menatap nyalang walau tak ada orang yang ia minta di hadapannya.

"baik aku akan segera kesana" Sehun mematika panggilannya

"aku pergi sebentar, aku ada urusan jika Jong In sudah sadar hubungi aku" Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

...

Jun Myeon duduk disamping tubuh Jong In yang terkulai lemah. Selang pernafasannya masih terpasang, membuat dada Jun Myeon sesak melihatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah tak sadar bahwa Kai adalah adik tercintanya.

"maafkan aku Jong In-a" Jun Myeon terus saja melafalkan kata maaf, tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jong In yang terlihat begitu pucat. Bunyi detak jantung yang terlihat dalam layar yang terpasang di samping kasurnya menandakan jantungnya berdetak dengan normal. Ia seperti tidur, tetapi entah sampai kapan ia akan bangun.

"hyung aku membawakanmu makanan, makanlah dulu aku tak ingin kau sakit" Chanyeol membawa beberapa makanan yang dibelinya di kantin. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun kelaparankan, memang ia juga sedikit keroncongan mangkanya ia membeli beberapa makanan di kantin. Baekhyun tampak tak tega melihat tubuh lemah Jong In itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit. Wajahnya dipenuhi banyak perban dan alat bantu pernafasan.

 _'Jong In-a maafkan aku'_ semua orang seakan menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing atas kejadian yang menimpa Jong In.

"tidak perlu aku baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menggeleng

"kau belum makan Hyung, aku juga membawakanmu obat. Aku tak ingin saat seperti ini kau ikut-ikutan sakit" Jun Myeon mengalah, ia tak seharusnya egois pada tubuhnya yang sebetulnya butuh perawatan ekstra. Ia mengangguk lalu mengambil makananya. Keduanya makan di sofa yang disediakan, kini hanya Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Jong In sambil menatap wajah Jong In.

"ayo bangun, aku merindukanmu" tak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara detak jantung dari mesin itu.

...

Sehun menatapa nyalang pada ibu dan anak dihadapannya.

"dimana suamimu?" nona Jung tak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Keduanya tertangkap di bandara saat akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

"kau tak mau jawab, apa perlu aku menggunakan kekerasaan pada perempuan sepertimu eoh?" Sehun benar-benar sangat marah saat ini.

"bos ini data yang anda minta" Sehun mengambil berkas itu dan membaca sekilas.

"jadi kalian selama ini menyiksa Jong In?, sayangnya aku tak bisa menyakiti wanita" Sehun memang tak bisa menyiksa wanita bahkan melihat mereka menangis saja tidak tega.

"bawa mereka ke kantor polisi bawa bukti ini, dan lakukan pencarian pada tuan Jung" perintah Sehun. Sehun membetulkan letak jasnya, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan keduanya yang penuh dengan protes walau tak dihiraukan olehnya. Ia kembali ke rumah sakit dan mendapati ketiga orang itu tertidur karena kelelahan.

"apa sakit?" tanya Sehun pada Jong In

"maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kesakitan"Sehun mengelus pucuk kepalanya

"harusnya aku selalu disisimu, harusnya kau tak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini"Sehun terisak,

"aku ingin merasakannya juga, berikan semua rasa sakitmu padaku aku siap menampungnya. Cepat sadar Jong In aku merindukanmu" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala itu amat lama lalu dirinya memegang dan meletakan telapak tangan pada pipinya merasakan kelembutan itu.

"jangan terlalu lama untuk merasakan hal itu, kembalilah semua sangat menyayangimu"

...

 _Jong In duduk di sebuah kursi ditengah hamparan bunga anggrek, angin sejuk menerpa setiap inci kulitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin itu menerpa kulitnya, ia tersenyum dan merasa nyaman sekali. Hamparan anggrek yang setiap kali selalu mampir dalam mimpinya. Seorang wanita berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk menatap lembut padanya. Wanita yang selama ini ada dalam mimpinya. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Ia berjalan mendekat, gaun putihnya tersibak setiap kali kakinya melangkah melewati bunga-bunga anggrek. Ia semakin dekat hingga kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan memandang Jong In amat lembut_

 _'Jong In-a'matanya melebar saat suara lembut itu tertangkap oleh pendengarannya_

 _'eomma?'sebuah kata yang terucap dari bibir Jong In, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memandang wanita itu. dengan langkah yang perlahan ia mendekati wanita itu dan memeluknya._

 _'eomma' panggilnya lagi, wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Jong In dengan lembut_

 _'hmm, ne sayang' ia bahagia, ia bahagia sangat bahagia bahwa keinginannya dapat terkabul. Ia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya._

 _'aku merindukanmu' ucapnya dalam sela-sela pelukan hangat_

 _'eomma juga' keduanya melepaskan pelukannya, satu tangan ibunya terulur dan Jong In dengan ragu menggapainya. Ibunya membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, ia berkeliling melihat betapa indahnya bunga anggrek yang hidup disini. Sekali lagi ia mendapati dalam pandangannya seorang anak laki-laki yang bermain dengan anak laki-laki lainnya._

 _'apa kau tidak ingat' tanya sang ibu, Jong In menggeleng_

 _'dia adalah kakakmu sayang' Jong In memandang wanita disampingnya_

 _'kakak?' ibunya mengangguk_

 _'apa kau tidak merindukannya, kenapa kau melupakannya untuk waktu yang lama nak?' Jong In menunduk._

 _..._

3 hari sudah tubuh lemah itu tertidur, dan selama itu pula matanya tak pernah berhenti untuk tertutup. Tak ada tanda-tanda Jong In akan sadar, dokter pun berkata memang agak sulit untuk pasien sadar karena cedera rusuk dan juga tempurung otaknya benar-benar parah. Ditambah dengan stress yang dialami si pasien. Baekhyun harus kembali bersekolah, ia tak mungkin membolos karena baru saja masuk ke sekolah barunya. Tetapi ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk Jong In. Sehun sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana, ia akan setia menunggu hingga kekasih tercintanya sadar. Chanyeol harus mengurus segala urusan kantornya tetapi ia akan kembali ke rumah sakit dan Jun Myeon ia harus dirawat karena tubuhnya benar-benar semakin lemah.

"Jong In-a apa kau tidak bosan tertidur terus?aku saja yang melihatnya bosan"ucap Sehun ia tersenyum lalu kembali membelai telapak tangan lemah itu

"kami semua sangat merindukanmu ayo bangun, aku akan menunjukan padamu akuraium yang besar sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi cepatlah bangun"

"kau masih disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendorong kursi roda Jun Myeon

"aku akan menjaganya" sebetulnya Jun Myeon masih menunggu penjelasan Sehun tentang hubungan keduanya. Tapi melihat kondisi Jong In sekarang rasanya benar-benar tidak mungkin. Suara dari mesin detak jantung terdengar tidak biasanya, suaranya terdengar kencang dan terus berbunyi berulang-ulang. Tubuh Jong In mendadak kejang-kejang, ketiganya panik.

"Jong In..." Sehun yang didekatnya mendadak panik, dan segera menekan tombol suster, tak lama dokter dan suster datang. Sehun menjauh membiarkan dokter yang bekerja. Tubuh Jong In diperiksa, dokterpun terlihat sangat panik.

 _'eomma...' panggil Jong In saat melihat sang ibunda berdiri dari duduknya_

 _'sudah waktunya kau kembali' Jong In membola_

 _'apa maksud eomma? Eomma tidak senang Jong In disini' ibunya tersenyum_

 _'eomma sangat senang jika anak eomma berada di sisi eomma, tapi eomma lebih senang jika kamu bisa menjaga hyungmu' tangan halus itu membelai rambut Jong In_

 _'hyung? Tapi Jong In sangat ingin bersama eomma' ia merengek, tetapi sang ibu menggeleng_

 _'tidak bisa, tidak seharusnya Jong In disini, Jong In harus tetap berada disana bersama Hyungmu' Jong In memeluk erat tubuh itu_

 _'tidak mau'_

 _'Jong In-a...' suara bariton itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, ia menoleh tak ada siapapun tapi ia mengenal siapa pemilik suara ini. Oh Sehun ahjussinya_

 _'kau dengar banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada eomma, apa kau ingin melihat mereka semua bersedih hmm?' Jong In menggeleng_

 _'kembalilah, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi' dengan ragu Jong In melepaskan pelukannya._

 _'baiklah, tapi janji eomma akan menemuiku lagi' wanita itu kembali mengangguk_

 _'pergilah, temui Hyungmu'_

Sebuah keajaiban yang bahkan tak bisa disangka oleh dokter manapun, mata Jong In terbuka. Detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"syukurlah" ucap Dokter, Sehun mendekat dan mendapati Jong In yang sudah sadar. Dokter memeriksanya sebentar lalu menyuntikkan obat pada selang inpusnya.

"sebuah keajaiban, aku tak menyangka jika pasien bisa segera sadar. Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi saya' ketiganya mengangguk mengerti

"Jong In-a" ketiganya mendekat dan benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya

"ahjussi" ucapnya.

...

1 bulan kemudian.

"apa kau yakin sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun yang mendorong kursi roda Jong In

"hmm ne ahjussi" jawab lantang dari Jong In, Chanyeol dan Jun Myeon menyerahkan urusan kepulangan pada Sehun. Ya walaupun Sehun belum memberitahunya apa-apa soal hubungan keduanya.

"ahjussi Chanyeol-hyung tidak menjemputku?"

"eoh jadi lebih menginginkan dijemput olehnya dibanding olehku hmm?" Jong In memutar matanya malas

"ish cemburuan dasar" jawab Jong In

"hmm ahjussi, apa tuan Jung..." belum sempat di lanjutkan Sehun lebih dulu menyelak

"ia sudah ditangkap dan aku yakin ia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya"Jong In mengangguk mengerti, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya dengan gagah Sehun menggendong tubuh itu menuju mobil.

"aku rasa tak membutuhkan itu, aku hanya butuh ahjussi" Jong In tertawa sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu

"benarkah?" Sehun meletakan tubuh itu pada kursi belakang, lalu ia berlari pada sisi satunya.

"hmm" jawab Jong In

"kau sudah mulai nakal, sayang kau sedang sakit kalau tidak sudah ku terkam kau saat ini" Jong In mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"huh mesum" Sehun tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh itu karena ia tak ingin kehilangannya lagi barang sedetikpun. Ya walaupun Sehun agak kecewa ia tak bisa mendapatkan Jong In untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Jun Myeon sialan.

Sesampainya di Mansion milik Jun Myeon Sehun lebih memilih menggendong pujaan hatinya dibanding harus menggunakan kursi roda

"ahjussi apa tidak berat?" Sehun menggeleng

"kau bilang lebih suka seperti ini" Jong In tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Sehun sebentar

"Yak, aku tidak butuh itu, bibirku yang butuh" Jong In mendelik

"nih butuh" telapak tangannya mendarat tepat di bibirnya

"awas kau ya jika sudah sembuh akan ku buat tidak bisa jalan" ancam Sehun

"silahkan saja, aku akan mengadu pada Jun Myeon-hyung"

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka keduanya berjalan menuju pintu mansion Jun Myeon saat membukanya.

 _Prtttttt jduar..._

"selamat datang kembali" teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jun Myeon, sebuah dekorasi khas pesata terpasang di ruang tengah. Jong In tersenyum, ia bahagia dan ia tau kenapa eomma menginginkannya tetap berada disini. Karena masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Dan ia harus menghargai usaha hyungnya dalam mencari dirinya selama ini. Tanpa sadar air mata itu terjatuh

"kau menangis?" tanya Jun Myeon

"aku bahagian Hyung" Jong In memeluk Jun Myeon sangat erat menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Jong In masih sulit berjalan karena traumanya masih belum sembuh total.

"terima kasih kau sudah kembali" Jun Myeon mengusap punggung Jong In.

"ayo kita nikmati pestanya" ucap Chanyeol

"eskrim..." teriak Jong In sambil berjalan terbata-bata menuju eskrimnya.

...

Sehun menyesap anggur ditangannya sambil memandang pemandangan dari gedung manison keluarga Kim. Jong In sedang bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol, tawanya membuat lega Sehun.

"kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku" Jun Myeon muncul sambil membawa minumannya sendiri

"ah, soal itu" Sehun jadi malu mengingatnya, ia salah sangka saat dirinya mengira Jong In adalah mainan Jun Myeon

"hmm"

"aku mencintainya Kim, bolehkah aku menikahinya?" Jun Myeon tersenyum remeh

"dia baru 16 tahun, masa depannya masih panjang"

"aku tahu dan aku siap menunggunya lulus" Sehun mantap

"tunggulah ia hingga ia lulus kuliah, aku akan mengizinkan kalian menikah jika ia juga menyetujuinya"Sehun mengangguk setuju

"dan saat itu pula aku mungkin siap untuk melepaskan dia untuk orang lain"

"aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

...

7 tahun kemudian

"Jun Myeon Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung aku lulus..." teriak Jong In saat membuka pintu Mansionnya, Jun Myeon dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera menhampiri dan memeluk Jong In bergantian.

"aku lulus"

"aku bangga padamu" Jun Myeon tersenyum

"selamat ya bocah" Chayeol mengusak rambut Jong In

"minggu depan acara kelulusanku, kalian datang ya"

"tentu saja , kita kan keluarga" Jong In mengangguk, lalu kemudian ia menunduk, sudah 2 bulan ini Sehun ahjussinya tak menghubunginya entah ada apa. Ditemui di mansionnya pun tak pernah ada. Min Soo bilang Sehun sedang ada proyek besar di jepang dan belum pulang hingga kini. Memang disana tidak ada sinyal atau pulsa. Apa semiskin itu Ahjussinya hingga tidak ada pulsa. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur memandang berkali-kali ponselnya. 7 tahun menjalin hubungan baru kali ini ia di abaikan oleh ahjussinya.

"hufft ahjussi menyebalkan" Jong In melemparkan ponselnya

 _Hari kelulusan_

"selamat adikku sayang kau sudah menjadi sarjana" Jong In menerima buket bunga dari Jun Myeon

"aku tak menyangka otak pas-pasanmu bisa mendapatkan nilai sebesar itu, apa kau menyogok?" Chanyeol dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Jong In

"Hyung..."rengeknya

"arraseo...arraseo... eskrim untuk kelulusanmu" Chanyeol memberikan semangkuk besar eskrim pada Jong In

"ahhh eskrim..." Jong In memeluk Chanyeol lalu mengambil es krimnya

"temanmu mana?" tanya Chanyeol

"siapa ? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk

"kenapa Hyung menanyakannya? Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol memalingkan tatapannya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa

"chagia..."teriak Baekhyun, ia berjalan menedekati lalu membungkuk hormat pada Jun Myeon

"Chagi?" Jong In mendelik mencoba mendapat penjelasan dari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya

"aku akan jelaskan nanti, bye" Chanyeol lebih memilih menarik tubuh Baekhyun pergi dari sana dibanding ditatap oleh mata tajam Jong In. Jong In mengedarkan pandangannya, menunggu seseorang

"aku menunggu Sehun ya?" Jong In menoleh pada Jun Myeon

"ah tidak Hyung" Jong In menutupi wajahnya dengan bunga

"ayo pulang" Jong In mengangguk. Saat sampai gerbang sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan keduanya, dan Sehun keluar dari mobil itu. Jong In cemberut, kesal kenapa baru datang ia kira tak akan datang.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu" Jong In membuang muka

"kau marah?"

"hmm, ku kira ahjussi tak akan datang" jawabnya ketus, Sehun hanya menahan tawanya

"Jun Myeon-Ssi aku mohon izin untuk membawanya" Jun Myeon hanya menghela nafasnya

"jika Jong In mau" sebelum Jong In menjawab tangan itu sudah ditarik dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil. Jun Myeon hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"huh,, kebiasaan selalu memaksa"

"biar"

Mobil melaju memecah keramaian kota menuju sebuah gedung yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi proyek yang di bangun oleh perusahaan Kim. Sehun menggandengan lengan itu membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah aquarium besar

"wah...aku baru melihatnya" ucap Jong In, ia sibuk memandangi betapa indahnya aquarium yang dibangun oleh perusahaan kakaknya. Ikan-ikan seakan bebas berenang didalam sana. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang sudah berlutut di sampingnya.

"ahjussi ini sang..." ucapannya terpotong saat dirinya melihat Sehun yang sudah bersimpuh dan memnyodorkan sebuah cicin padanya

"Jong In-a menikahlah denganku" Jong In tak bisa berkata-kata ia hanya diam sambil memandang ahjussinya

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Jong In

"aku akan memaksanya" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar

"hu pemaksaan"Jong In mengambil cincin itu lalu menggunakannya di jari manisnya

"sudah, ahjussi puas" Sehun tersenyum, Jong In juga tersenyum. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Jong In

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga" keduanya berpelukan dan bericiuman dengan romantis di depan aquarium besar berisi ikan-ikan cantik yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

...

FIN

cie cie ceritanya udahan cie.. ciecie akhirnya dikelarin juga cie..

terima kasih buat yang udah mantengin cerita yang gaje ini, terima kasih buat yang selalu review dan menantikan chapter chaptenya.

tanpa review kalian aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya...

semoga suka~

untuk next project kalian mau pairing dan tema apa? please kasih rekomen ya~ sampai ketemu dicerita selanjutnya~


End file.
